Under Siege
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As the Duboises get ready to head for Smallville to help Clark and Lana move to Tucson, Eckhart remembers some things he had forgotten. Also, who is the mystery girl in Smallville? Finally, why was Dave's previous visit there such an ordeal? Read on and
1. Under Siege Part 1

Under Siege  
David J. Duncan  
July 2002  


  
Notes: The characters from "Forever Knight" belong to Sony Tri-Star. The characters from "Xena Warrior Princess" belong to StudiosUSA and Renaissance Studios. The characters from "Smallville" belong to the WB, and DC Comics. The characters from "Mutant X" belong to Tribune and Marvel Studios. The characters from "Dark Angel" belong to their copyright holders. All other characters are fictitious and are of my creation. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com .  
  
Prologue [A rise overlooking the reconstruction of the Amazon village]  
  
Gabrielle, Bard-Queen of the Amazons, writes....  
  
It's good to watch this scene unfold in this fashion. For several weeks after the battle, the village had remained in ruins. Now, as with the phoenix, new structures have appeared to replace the destroyed ones. Soon, we'll be able to move in again...  
  
In this scroll, I tell the tale of how tragedy almost derailed our friends' dream before it began...and how, after so very long, a little girl lost was at last found again.  
  
  
(Additional Note: The dream flashback in this chapter occurred at the end of "Return to Nurrengaard")  
  
Chapter 1 [Smallville, Kansas]  
  
The late summer night blanketed the town in the heartland. After the heat of the day, the cool breeze had relaxed the inhabitants, allowing them to sleep. One notable exception was going on over on the western side of town. There, in a small rented room, a young woman thrashed back and forth on her bed. Her cheeks were flushed with a crimson hue and her brunette hair lay damp and plastered against her face.   
  
As with other nights during the past two weeks, she had the same nightmare. Over and over again, she saw herself as a little girl of about eighteen months in a very dark place. Surrounding her were these monsters...hideous and slightly hunched over with menacing looks on their faces. She felt herself being carried by an adult woman with a sad smile and long brown hair. After that, she and the lady were ripped from each other. The latter was tied to some stone slab. Then, a large demon loomed over the lady with an elaborate dagger poised to stab her. Watching the whole scene, a man with dark hair and a beard sat on his throne.  
  
Then the ruckus started as two intruders bullied their way into the area. One was short and well muscled with long brown hair and a deadly ax. The other was just under six feet tall with dark brown hair and fired his bow repeatedly, emptying his arrows into the monsters. In response, the dark haired man rose from his perch and blasted these two with energy from his hands.  
  
"Unca!" she heard herself cry out.   
  
At that moment, "Unca" rose from the floor. His mouth was contorted in a ghastly grin, and his right eye was closed. A deep throaty chuckle escaped his lips as he started to exchange blasts with the dark bearded man. From him, she could feel something wicked and cruel emanating throughout the room. His right hand sent a glowing burst into his adversary knocking him into the way of the descending blade.  
  
"This isn't over...Dubois," the dying man muttered and gasped his last breath.   
  
****  
  
The radio's alarm buzzer jolted the woman awake. Sitting up in bed, she could feel herself shaking and the sweat across her brow.  
  
"Why do I keep dreaming this same scene over and over again?" she wondered, wiping her face off with a blue hand towel by her bed. Staring in the mirror, she examined her face and felt the familiar scar on her chin. For as long as she could remember, the two inch long scar had elicited questions from her classmates and now, her co-workers at the Talon. "Somehow, I know the dream is tied to this scar. How? And who is this Dubois guy? That's a new twist. Okay, Miri, get a grip. You have to be at work in an hour and a half." With that admonition, she jumped into the shower and steamed away the feelings for the day at least.  
  
****  
  
Right at 5:15, Lana Lang let herself into the little café inside of the former Talon movie theater. Despite the struggle to convince Nell and Lex Luthor to keep this place open and running, she felt that the sense of nostalgia, not to mention the sounds of happy customers and the busy register, made everything worthwhile. For the past two and a half years, she and Lex had worked together to insure the café's success, surpassing her own wildest dreams in the process.  
  
After graduation, everything had changed. While the Talon had provided her with a focus during school, it was time to move on. Nell would be back from Metropolis in a couple of days to resume day to day operations so that she could leave for college.  
  
"It's so hard to believe that in just a week, Clark and I will be going to Tucson again," she sighed deeply and shook her head. Just another way that everything had changed, she supposed. Just two months earlier, she and Clark had arranged a visit to the University of Arizona and a personalized orientation. Once they got there, everything went to Hell as a rouge group called the GSA attacked, kidnapping Dr. Angela Dubois, Dr. Adam Zero, and herself and holding them at a place called Genomex. Despite the situation, Lana had held her own and forged a bond with Dr. Dubois, who she discovered was also Xena, the legendary Warrior Princess. Most shocking of all, she discovered why Clark had been so mysterious as he used his powers in front of her for the first time to save her life.  
  
Upon their return, the two teenagers had explained everything to the Kents and almost everything to her aunt. With the help of the Duboises, they convinced the latter group to let them study there.  
  
Admittedly, the Kents were a little dismayed at first at Clark's decision to reveal his true nature to her. However, Lana was adamant that she would keep his secret no matter what and made that very clear to his parents.   
  
At that moment, a knocking at the door broke her reverie. "Huh? Oh, Miri!" Walking over to the door, she allowed the slightly older woman into the place. "How's everything going? Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"Some," the other conceded, letting out a yawn. "I had that dream again."  
  
Lana shook her head as she started a coffee pot going. Her friend had graduated a year ahead of her, but she was so mysterious. For years, her parents hadn't been able to have kids or adopt one for various reasons. Then, at the age of nine, Miranda, or Miri as she liked to be called, appeared in Smallville, and, as with Clark, she remained secretive. Rumors had swirled about the girl, but both Lana and Nell had always liked her. Still, these chronic visions had always bothered her one way or another. "Are you ever going to tell me about them?"  
  
"If you're ready to listen," Miranda finally relented, accepting the steaming cup from her friend. "I see myself as a toddler in this dark place with monsters all around me. There is this woman with long brown hair holding me. Then, she's about to be sacrificed by the monsters. Suddenly, these guys burst in. There's a fight...and something weird happened to the taller of the two intruders. He changed somehow."  
  
"Changed?" Lana wondered. "As in physically?"  
  
"No," Miri continued, sipping her coffee. "This is gonna sound really crazy."  
  
Lana shrugged. "Try me. We live here, remember?"  
  
"Well, the guy shuddered and started to snarl like a rabid dog or something. Then, he got up with this slasher type look on his face, ready to kill."  
  
Lana nodded, feeling an incredible sensation of deja vu. "This guy. What did he do?"  
  
"Okay, he was slurring in this deep Southern accent and firing some sort of energy pulses at the monsters," Miri noted. "Why?" Seeing Lana's eyes widen, she asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Was there anything else?" Lana pressed.  
  
"Yeah. I kept calling out to him as "Uncle". Also, as the head monster died, he called him...."  
  
"Dubois," Lana guessed.  
  
Miri almost dropped her coffee. "That's right! How?"  
  
Lana got up and began to straighten up the counters before the rush came in. "The man...was he almost six feet tall with dark brown hair?"  
  
"Yes," Miri agreed in confusion.  
  
"And the brown haired woman, what was her name?" Lana continued.  
  
The older woman scratched her head. "It's so fuzzy, but I think I remember...Amanda. No, that wasn't it."  
  
"Angela, right?"   
  
Miri stood up. "Yes. That's it, but how could you have known?"  
  
Lana sighed. "You know how we've always wondered about our real parents and all that? You remember when Clark and I went to Arizona?"  
  
The other nodded. "Sure...and that was some adventure from what you told me. Funny, I remember feeling flashes of pain for some reason during that time. In fact, that's when I started having the visions again. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Miri, I can't swear to this, but I think I know your uncle. He's a professor at the university where Clark and I are going," Lana postulated.   
  
"What if you're wrong, Lana? There are a lot of Duboises out there!" Miri protested, starting another of her meditative techniques.  
  
"True, but I think that there aren't that many David Duboises out there who look like your dream man, can do what he does, and have the same issues. His wife's name is Angela. Kind of cuts down on the possibilities, doesn't it?" Lana explained.   
  
Miri paced about the room. For the past fourteen years, she had wanted to know who her true family was. Now, after so much questioning, the answer might be in front of her. "Can I meet him?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, they're coming here to help Clark and me move in a few days. Let me talk to Clark and maybe we can arrange something at his folks' house," Lana agreed.  
  
"Please do," Miri concurred, tying on her apron and getting ready for the customers. "I would really like that!"  
  
Lana smiled warmly. For once, she was going to do something for her friends instead of the other way around.  
  
  
Chapter 2 [Tucson]  
  
Dave walked across campus feeling a bit depressed and moody. Oh sure, his plans for the upcoming semester were proceeding along well and everything was going all right. The day was bright and sunny with a nice breeze. Francesca would be meeting him in about an hour for lunch. In just a couple of days, he and Angie would be heading for Smallville to meet up with Clark and Lana. Everything seemed to be coming together.  
  
Yet that day, August 10th, had always been a difficult one in the Dubois family. Fourteen years before, his sister-in-law, Terri, had taken her small daughter, Miranda, shopping for clothes. The department store in question bustled with shoppers of all kinds. For an hour, the two looked at cute dresses, trying to make up their minds. Then, tragedy struck. As Terri turned her back for a minute, a medium built man grabbed the little girl.   
  
The frantic mother gave chase, quickly catching up to the kidnapper.  
  
The man pulled a gun and shot her in the chest before he escaped into the parking lot, taking the little girl with him.   
  
For Randy Dubois, Dave's brother, it was an excruciating night. Already reeling over the kidnapping, he sat with his wife as the latter slipped away in a hospital bed. "Find our baby," she whispered with her dying breath.  
  
For years, Steve Petersen pulled every rock and stone looking for her yet he always came up empty. Despite these failures, he had sworn to both Randy and Dave that the Bureau would keep looking.  
  
****  
  
Once in his office, Dave plopped himself into the soft chair. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a picture of Miranda and him taken just a week prior to the kidnapping. Seeing her face brought the old feelings of guilt and he heard the Child growling in his head. A tear creased his left cheek. "Some day, Miri. Some day, I'll find you, Sweetie."  
  
Then, a knocking came from the door. "David, it's Eve. Can I come in?"  
  
"All right," he sighed, placing the picture on the desk and watching the Religion professor enter the room. "What can I do for you?" he asked, forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
She took the guest chair and assessed him for a moment. While he always had something on his mind, her friend seemed so sad on that particular day. During her meditation, she felt his pain and the need to help him. "What is it, David?"  
  
"Just another of my anniversary days," he groused, sipping on a cup of cherry tea.  
  
"What kind of anniversary?" she probed, looking around the office for a clue. Then, she spied the picture. "Who is that? Can I see?"  
  
For a moment, he almost said no, but slowly, he handed it to her.  
  
Watching the effort that this action took, she knew this was very dear to him. Noting the little girl in the picture, she remembered Angie telling her about the situation last year. "This is your niece, isn't it? She's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," he expressed, releasing another deep sigh. "You know, I went through the Pit after her and got her back. But, I can't find her here!" He slammed his fist on a corner of the desk, scattering papers everywhere. "Where is she, Eve? Why can't we find her?"   
  
"You will," she maintained. "Be strong."  
  
He snorted. "I always have to be strong. No letdown for me. If I do, whammo! The Child takes out everything in his path. Eve, every year it gets harder for us to have hope."  
  
She nodded. "I know, but you have to hang on to your faith. Pardon me." She embraced him and urged, "It's all right. Let it out before it forces the change."  
  
Surprisingly fast, his guard dropped and the tears flowed. For several minutes, he released his emotions in a big burst. Then, as quickly as the emotional monsoon had flared up, it abated. "Thanks. I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
She smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "That's what friends are for. You've come so far, and been such a help to me. It's my pleasure to help you too."  
  
"I agree. At some point, I'm going to run across her, and..." he started, a vision interrupting his train of thought. In his mind, he saw his young friends, Clark and Lana, holed up in an office area with two other girls whose faces he couldn't see....  
  
"What is it?" she asked fearfully, not knowing what to expect.   
  
"I just had a vision of our two new students. They're going to be in trouble," he revealed. "It's in the future. Somehow, I know that much."  
  
"Well, you and Angie are going to be there on Friday," she told him. "Hopefully, you'll be there in enough time to prevent any trouble."  
  
"I hope so too," he concurred, taking a gulp of tea. "I hope so too."  
  
****   
  
Across campus, Angie sat in her office with a stack of unread reports on her desk. As with her husband, she felt the effects of the anniversary poignantly. Their niece was a source of joy, always bubbly and warm. Every year, it was tough to get through the day, supporting him as she dealt with her own feelings. Still, she needed to get through the day no matter how tough that proved.  
  
At that point, a knock came from the door.  
  
Forcing her professional façade to the surface, she called out, "Yes?"  
  
"Angie, it's Natalie. Can I come in?" Natalie LeBeau requested.  
  
"Sure. It's open," she agreed, relaxing into her chair.  
  
The coroner walked into the office and shut the door behind her. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, the usual stuff," Angie supposed.  
  
Her visitor chuckled. "You have that look of Nick's when he's hiding something. C'mon, Angie. You and Dave have been depressed the last couple of days. What is it?"  
  
"I suppose Nick senses it too, huh?"  
  
"Actually, he and I both thought I should drop by," Nat revealed. "I expect Dave to have his mood-fests, but you?"  
  
Angie shook her head sadly. "This is a hard day for both of us, Natalie. Did we ever tell you about how Dave saved Karen, Miri, and me from Lousain the first time?" Seeing the other nod, she continued, "Today's the anniversary of the day Miri disappeared."  
  
Natalie's jaw dropped. "Oh. Angie, I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's okay," she excused. "I think I'm going to book off early. Do you think that Nick and Alyce could drop by? Or maybe we could go over to the Loft? Eve's going to be watching the twins. I don't want Dave to be alone tonight, and I need some friends around us."  
  
The medical examiner hugged her friend reassuringly. "He wanted to invite you all over to his place. Steve warned me that this was one of those red flag days, but didn't tell me why. He knows, then?"  
  
"He's used every connection to try and find her," Angie told her. "As usual, he's the most loyal friend one could want, Natalie."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Natalie concurred, a smile coming to her face. "Hey, let's go out to lunch on me. You look like you need it."  
  
"Okay," Angie agreed and stood up.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"Who?" she wondered, picking up the receiver. "This is Dr. Dubois."  
  
"Dr. Dubois, hi, this is Lana Lang from Smallville. I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Lana wondered.  
  
Despite her mood, Angie was glad to hear from her friend. "Of course not. What's on your mind? Do you have a question?"  
  
"Well...actually, I might have a bit of a weird situation here. There's somebody here who is having visions of a dark place," Lana started. "A place with trolls and some black haired guy with a beard."  
  
The description forced chills up and down Angie's spine. "Lana, what else was there?"  
  
"She's right here. I'll let you talk to her," Lana indicated.   
  
"H...Hello," another female voice came over hesitantly.  
  
At the sound of the voice, Angie tensed even more. It was so hauntingly familiar. "Hi, who am I speaking to?"  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you, Ma'am. My name is Miranda Arighatto, and the visions are mine," Miri responded.   
  
Angie signaled to Natalie to sit back down and collected herself. While she was in no mood for a hoax, she knew that Lana wouldn't do something like that. For her own sake, she needed to know more. "That's okay, Miranda. What else can you tell me about your visions?"  
  
"Well, it's pretty much as Lana said except for four things. I see a really short determined guy with a beard, and an ax. Then, there's a sad woman who's comforting me against the monsters. I'm only a baby in this dream for some reason. Finally, there's this guy who's shooting the beasts with a bow. The bearded guy hits him with some bright light. There's a demon who stabs him with some knife. I call him "uncle" and..."  
  
Angie's face turned white. Somehow, the woman was describing the scene from the Pit. "What happened? It's okay, but I need to know."  
  
Collecting herself and glancing over at Lana and Clark, Miri continued, "He changed. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. His eye closed and he snarled with this deep accent...Southern accent. He blasted the bearded guy into the way of some sacrifice-looking event. He died instead of the woman. Can you tell me what it means?"  
  
Angie sobbed loudly, trembling. "Oh, goodness."  
  
Natalie jumped up, wondering what was going on, and wanting to help.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to know what that means," the young woman pushed. "Why do I have these dreams?"  
  
Angie started to hum the lullaby she sang so long ago.  
  
"That's it! How? I...." Miri wondered. Then, it hit her. "You...you were the woman with me!" Realizing this, she began to cry herself.  
  
"Miri-Ma?" Angie asked, not wanting to believe it despite the fact that all of the clues were sitting right in front of her.  
  
"That's right, but only my real father and uncle knew that nickname! I can't believe it...Auntie Angie is that you?"  
  
The doctor broke down, crying a few tears of happiness. "Yes, Sweetie, it's me. Oh, you don't know how happy this is going to make your uncle and me! Are you in Smallville? Is there anyway you can stay there for a couple of days?"  
  
"Sure. You are coming then?" Miri wondered.  
  
"We'll be there sooner than you think," Angie assured her. "Trust me, you won't be able to keep your uncle away now even if Hell were in our way."  
  
Recalling the vision, she shuddered. "Can I talk to you again?"  
  
"I'll call you tonight, okay? Can you put Lana back on? And Miri, we love you."  
  
"I love you too," the girl noted, handing the phone back to Lana.  
  
"Dr. Dubois?" Lana asked. "Is she your niece?"  
  
"It seems that way. Listen, are you going to be at home? I want to call back tonight."  
  
"I'll be at Nell's," the prospective student agreed. "I'll have Miranda there too."  
  
"Great. Oh, this is going to make Professor Dubois so happy!" Angie exclaimed. "Well, I got to tell him the news. Can you have Clark keep an eye on her?"  
  
"We both will," Lana concluded. "I'll look forward to your call." With that, she hung up.  
  
Angie slowly hung up on her end and looked at Natalie.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" the coroner demanded. "Who was that?"  
  
"It was Miri. Somehow, she's found us. She's in Smallville and waiting for us," Angie declared, laughing.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a hoax?"  
  
"Nobody knows about the Pit in such detail-certainly not a girl of that age. Natalie, she described it in such detail. She knew the lullaby and Dave's pet nickname for her! I...I can't..." the oncologist continued, breaking down with tears of joy. "C'mon, let's go get Dave and Steve! They need to know!"  
  
Natalie agreed and followed her out of the office, smiling at the prospect of good news.  
  
****  
[Smallville]  
  
Lana hung up the phone and turned to face Clark and Miri. "I'm so happy for you, Miranda!" she cheered, hugging her friend.  
  
"I...I can't believe it!" Miranda exclaimed. "After all of these years. Listen, both of you, I am so grateful that you both were there for me through everything. You don't how much it means to me."  
  
The two orphans exchanged glances before returning their gaze to her.   
  
"Oh, I think we do," he stated. "But hey, you're going to have two families now, right?"  
  
"I guess." She winced, knowing how protective her stepfather could be. Despite her age, he still treated her like a child during his visits from Metropolis. "He isn't going to like this."  
  
"Well, it's not for him to say," Clark advised. "You're twenty, so you're old enough to make your own decisions. Besides, the Duboises are family to you...your original family."  
  
"They're going to call again tonight. Can you come over for dinner tonight, Miranda?" Lana requested.  
  
"You bet I'll be there. Well, I need to practice my martial arts for a while. I want a clear mind when I speak to my uncle. Thank you, Lana." With that, Miranda put away her apron and walked out of the Talon.   
  
Lana embraced him, her eyes twinkling up into his. There was a special magic in the air at the Talon once again. Accordingly, they decided to enjoy it together for the moment, basking in its special nature.  
  
  
Chapter 3 [Genomex]  
  
Mason Eckhart sat behind his desk, pensively plotting his next move. For the past few months, most of the GSA's efforts had been directed at keeping the FBI at bay. The Dubois fiasco had cost the agency a great deal in terms of secrecy and credibility. Worse still, the repeated efforts to find Adam's accursed hideout had failed, causing him a great deal of stress. For some reason, his memory of certain events remained hazy. His efforts with the agency's counselors were getting results, but it was going so slowly.  
  
Then a buzzing came from his intercom. "Yes?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Mr. Eckhart, Lionel Luthor's here to see you," his assistant informed him.  
  
A smile creased his face. Luthor was one of his biggest supporters throughout this recent mess. "Please send him in."  
  
As the doors slid open, he rose from his chair to greet the visitor. "Lionel, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, Mason. I have a situation in Smallville with Lex, but otherwise, everything is in control. Your call sounded urgent," the businessman replied.  
  
Eckhart frowned. While he knew that his plans would benefit his visitor as well as himself, the GSA's contacts had informed him that Lex Luthor was a friend to both Clark Kent and Lana Lang, thereby creating a potential problem for any operations. "We're getting ready to launch an investigation of Smallville, Lionel. There's been a great deal of...shall I say...abnormal activity there."  
  
Luthor allowed a smile to flicker across his lips. He too had heard about strange things happening in Smallville and, in one case, witnessed one such "meteor-mutation" hold his plant hostage. "Yes...well, it's a unique place. I have one favor to ask of you, Mason."  
  
Guessing at the other's intent, the white haired man nodded. "I will order my men to stay away from your son and your operations of course."   
  
"Thank you," the visitor replied pleasantly. While he enjoyed initiative on the part of his friends, he had to maintain the integrity of his operations. "And I appreciate your letting me know about this. Hopefully, this will get Lex to move back to Metropolis."  
  
At that moment, Eckhart felt a flash of recognition pop into his head. Somehow, the conversation with Lionel had triggered something. "Yes, that would be a good thing, I suppose."  
  
"Are you all right?" Luthor asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I just remembered something I have to do," the administrator told the other man, a grin forming on his face.  
  
In spite of himself, Luthor shuddered. Usually when Eckhart grinned like that, someone was about to get it. "Very well," he excused himself, shaking the other's gloved hand. "You know where to find me if you would like assistance. Good day."  
  
After his guest had left the area, Eckhart sat back behind his desk and rubbed his hands together. For some reason, the mental block in his mind had been suddenly lifted. "Griffin!" he hissed, realizing who had done this to him. When the opportunity arose, he would make that anomaly's life miserable to say the least. More importantly, however, valuable information started to come back to him...including the location of Mutant X's hideout.  
  
He remembered how to get there and the security overrides.   
  
Pressing the intercom, he ordered. "This is Mr. Eckhart. I need Mr. Samson, Ms. Peckenpaugh, and Mr. Tomko to report to my office immediately."  
  
Like a cat circling a bird, his grin grew in anticipation. "Soon, Adam, I'll have you and your outlaw band," he vowed. "All of you."  
  
****  
  
[Mutant X Sanctuary]  
  
Despite the fact that the previous week had been quiet, Adam's nerves were on edge. It was like the calm before the storm. Due to the close call the team had when Griffin led the GSA to them, the leader had agreed to allow Toni Quintana and Dave Dubois rig up an alarm to their machines in Arizona. If the security was compromised or files were downloaded to a computer with a GSA IP address, the alarm would be sounded in the desert. Much to his relief, the final connections had been made only an hour before and tested to insure they didn't compromise the firewall.  
  
Around the Sanctuary, most of the lights were off. Tomorrow would be another training day as they all needed to stay sharp in case Eckhart tried something. As he passed by the stairs, he noticed that Jesse was still working away despite the hour. Walking up to the next level, he asked, "Still at it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," the density mutant replied, turning from the monitor. "Toni and Dave have everything set. I was just running some sensor sweeps to make sure that everything was in order."  
  
The older man wondered, "And?"  
  
"Everything's great. It's nice to know that we have backup," Jesse stated prophetically.  
  
As if on cue, the lights flickered and the computer monitors went dark. The backup generator kicked on, but then, it too went out.  
  
"What in?" the younger man wondered.  
  
"Get the others, now!" Adam yelled, realizing the cause. Somehow, the GSA had found them again. There was no time to lose. Pushing buttons wildly, he initiated a system wide wipe of the files.   
  
Shalimar leapt into the area from the hallway. "Adam! What the Hell's going on?"  
  
Around the corner, they could see Brennan bolt into the area; rapidly firing energy bursts at the intruders. "Who let them in here?"   
  
"They broke in. Somehow, Griffin's mind block must have worn off," the leader supposed.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're outnumbered, Chief!" the electrical mutant informed him, firing another burst and taking out the two GSA agents coming around the corner.  
  
Then the rest of the invading force broke into the atrium, surrounding the platform where they stood. Off to the edge of the group, they could see Emma and Jesse being herded away with their hands bound and the telltale governors on them.  
  
Adam looked at the deletion sequence. Half of the database was gone, but how would they buy the time needed to finish the job and rescue their friends?  
  
From the mass of his well-dressed shock troops, Eckhart strutted to the bottom of the stairs. "Adam, what was yours is now mine again. You've lost."  
  
"Not yet," Brennan argued, shooting off bursts from his hands and taking out several more agents.  
  
"As much as I admire the attitude, Mr. Mulwray, you're finished," the chief adversary disagreed.  
  
As their enemies encircled them, the remaining three prepared themselves for the final assault.  
  
****  
  
[Tucson-About twenty minutes earlier]  
  
Nick walked about his living room, taking in the sights of his friends' conversation and fellowship. The night had gone much better than he had anticipated. Although a bit of gloom still hung over the air, the mood was a productive one. The potluck meal had gone quickly. Deirdre meditated in the corner. Angie and Francesca talked with their new friend, Max. Dave and Toni Quintana tweaked her laptop connection. Due to recent events, they had decided to have a backup alarm in case the GSA got too close. While they hoped it was a redundancy, one could never be too sure.  
  
Finally, Dave stood and remarked, "It's done."  
  
"You said it," the blonde cracker agreed, reaching for a glass of wine. "Between the laptop and your office computer, that was an afternoon that went fast."  
  
"So, what does that thing do?" Francesca wondered. "I saw you two working in his office this afternoon."  
  
"It's a relay alarm back to Adam's computer system in Sanctuary," the professor declared. "If security's breached, we'll know about it." Pouring himself a drink, he sat down next to his wife.  
  
"I thought he was super paranoid," Max supposed. "How did you manage that one?"  
  
"He trusts us," Toni informed him. "Besides, the only way that something would happen is if Eckhart were to break in."  
  
"That's not likely," Angie doubted.  
  
At that moment, the recently installed light began to flash bright red.  
  
"Ummm...like that?" Steve wondered.  
  
Everyone stared at the alarm beacon. Sure enough, things had been too quiet.  
  
"Damn!" Dave hissed, jumping out of the chair and raising his hand. From across the room, his bow and quiver flew into his waiting grasp. "Speaking of which..."  
  
"Maybe it's a false alarm," Francesca offered.  
  
The medievalist grabbed the back of his neck as pain shot up and down his spine. "Arrggh...Not bloody likely!"  
  
Angie grabbed his arm in a panic. "Emma?"  
  
He nodded. "She's been taken. They put a governor on her."  
  
Deirdre stood and stated, "Give the signal, Papa."  
  
"In a minute, Kiddo," he advised. "Angie, why don't you and Francesca go home? Can you see if you can find our two warriors, will you?"  
  
The two female academics exchanged glances. While the excuse was high on the lameness meter, it did give them an opening. Bolting out the door, the duo made their way down the stairs to the car. Once there, they made sure the coast was clear before initiating the transformation into Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
"C'mon," the Warrior Princess urged, running back up the stairs.   
  
"I'm right behind you," her companion assured her.  
  
Less than a minute later, they rushed back into the room to find that the young priestess had already opened the portal. Nick, Max, and Dave were waiting for them.  
  
"Hey," Max declared. "Now that they're here, can we go?"  
  
"You bet," Dave agreed. "You all ready?"   
  
"Let's deal with that slime," Xena remarked grimly, chakram at the ready.   
  
"Deirdre, when you open the portal, flood the other side with the mist," her father instructed, drawing an arrow with a small colored bulb and a wick on the tip. "This is for color."  
  
"What do you need the arrows for?" the transgenic soldier wondered.   
  
"A flourish," he replied flippantly before jumping into the mists just behind Xena and Gabrielle. "Steve?"  
  
"I'm right behind you, Bud," the agent assured him, checking his weapons. After giving Nat one last look, he vanished into the mists.  
  
"After you," Nick said to Max.  
  
"Thanks," she accepted, entering the smoky tunnel.  
  
After the former Crusader had brought up the rear, Deirdre closed it behind them. No sense in letting the enemy have a backdoor.   
  
  
Chapter 4 [Mutant X Sanctuary]  
  
Eckhart's forces continued to close in on Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar. To their credit, the latter two kept fighting, driving the agents back. However, they were starting to tire, having expended their powers over such a long period. Finally, their opponents overwhelmed them, knocking them to the floor before sticking governors on them as well.   
  
"Finally," the administrator huffed. "Give it up, Adam."  
  
"No way," the Mutant X leader denied. "I just wiped out all of the data and infected the computers with a virus. You've got nothing, Mason. There was also a homing beacon built into the system. Help's on the way."  
  
"He's bluffing, Mr. Eckhart," Tomko retorted. "The system diagnostic from this afternoon showed nothing of the kind."  
  
At that moment, several gunshots in the air interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Who would?" Eckhart wondered, staring at the doorway.  
  
From there, Steve walked in, a gun in his right hand and his badge in the left. "Good evening, everyone. Agent Petersen, FBI. Now, whatever are you Genetic Security Agent types doing here? I thought you were supposed to be shut down during the probe into your dealings." Priming both guns, he continued, "I guess this shows what you think of the law, doesn't it?"  
  
Eckhart scoffed. "Really, Petersen, you've been around your friend too much. Coming in here alone against us? You're a fool."  
  
Hearing the mental alarm in his head go off, the agent hoped that everyone was in position. In the dim reflective light of the intruders' flashlights, he could make out Max skulking around the edges. Nick levitated along the west wall. He knew that Xena and Gabrielle were crouched in back of him, the former holding her chakram at the ready. Finally, Dave floated high above the scene, ready to fire as needed. "Who says I'm alone?" With that, he bent over low.  
  
The warrior grinned and flung her weapon. The metallic disc ricocheted off of several metal panels and still more agents' heads before returning to her hand.  
  
"Xena!" Adam realized.  
  
"Yeah, it's me all right," she concurred, stepping into the open. "Come on, I can use a good workout."  
  
Then, the group heard a dark chuckling from above. "Hey, guys. We've got ya surrounded." Looking up, they saw Dave levitating in midair, his hands glowing brightly, revealing the dark smile on his face. "Now, why did you have to screw everything up by showing up uninvited and all? Tsk, tsk! Hey, Steve, what do we do with uninvited nerds?"  
  
"We throw 'em out on their asses," his friend concurred, glaring at their adversaries.  
  
"Damn straight," Dave agreed.   
  
"We have the numbers and there are only three of you against fifty of us," Eckhart bellowed.  
  
"That didn't matter back at Genomex, Whitey," Dave disagreed. "And it won't matter now!" Allowing his hands to cool off, he lit and fired a special shaft into the agents' numbers. "A present from me."  
  
The projectile exploded in their midst, covering the area with a thick choking smoke.  
  
The professor counted to five before yelling, "Everyone into the pool! The one who kicks the least amount of GSAss buys the first round back home!"  
  
"You're on!" Max cracked, leaping into the fray. Moving quickly, she took out enemies left and right. Seeing an agent abusing Shalimar, she leapt to her fellow feral's side and smacked the agent holding her down. Nobody was going to beat on a like-minded genetic soldier like herself if she could help it.  
  
Xena gyrated, flipped, kicked, punched, and cracked her way through the opponents. Before her, they fell like so much wheat.  
  
Gabrielle's staff found more than a few heads.  
  
Nick and Dave fought back to back taking out the remainder of the enemy.  
  
After a few minutes, the GSA agents were out for the count, strewn across the floor like so many rag dolls. Unfortunately, Eckhart and his chief lieutenants were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Are you okay, Adam?" Dave wondered.  
  
"Yeah. You all really saved the day," he coughed.  
  
"I'll say," Brennan agreed, wincing from having his hands bound.  
  
"Hang on a minute," Xena advised and using her dagger, cut his hands free.  
  
"Thanks," the electrical mutant expressed. "Adam, can you?"  
  
"Just a minute," the leader agreed, fishing through the panel in back of him. There, he found a probe-like device. Walking down the stairs, he touched it to the governor's base, deactivating it and popping it out of his neck. Then he did the same for Shalimar.  
  
"Thanks," she expressed, rubbing her neck. "And thanks, everyone. Max, you too, for the save."  
  
"As if I was going to let some Manticore-reject beat on a sister like that," Max replied, a smile growing on her face. "Get real."  
  
"Well, we have to get out of here. Everything's been compromised, unfortunately." Adam told them.  
  
"Not to mention that they have Jesse and Emma," Brennan reminded him.  
  
"At least for tonight, come back with us," Dave urged.  
  
"You three can stay with me," Nick invited. "It's secure, and who's going to mess with the Elder of Tucson?"  
  
"I thought that LaCroix was the Elder..." Adam interjected.  
  
"Since we came back from Nurrengaard, things have been changing. You saw my new floating powers. Nick is now the Elder of the Community," Dave explained, glancing around. "Too bad about this place, though. I really liked it."  
  
"We did too," Shalimar agreed. "It was home."  
  
"But, you can start over," Nick asserted. "We'll help."  
  
"We can try," the new mutants' leader agreed. Looking around at the scattered agents around them, he asked, "What do we do with them?"  
  
"Leave them to me," Steve asserted, getting on the phone to the local law enforcement. Maybe they might not be in jail for long, but he could get more evidence on Eckhart for the Bureau's case.  
  
After all was said and done, the group grabbed a few things including a box of clothes for each Mutant X member. Then, Deirdre opened the portal, teleporting them away from the scene toward safety.  
  
  
Chapter 5   
[Genomex]  
  
About two hours after the battle, Eckhart reentered the complex. He had to hand it to the incorrigible FBI agent. As big of a pain as he was, he certainly could set up an operation on the fly. Given how much difficulty the GSA had in getting around it, the blockade had been somewhat formidable. "It's a pity he's working for the wrong side," he remarked walking down the hall of the interrogation area. Turning to his right, he entered a side room. There, he saw Emma and Jesse secured by their wrists and ankles.  
  
"They got away, didn't they?" Jesse cracked.  
  
In response, Peckenpaugh shocked his side with an electroprobe. "Speak to Mr. Eckhart with respect."  
  
After allowing the scene to take place, the administrator glared at the density mutant. "Yes, Mr. Kilmartin, they did escape. It seems that Dubois and the others knew we were there. No matter, we have you two and we know where your base of operations is. Now that your forces have been split, I can proceed with my next plan. My contacts tell me that young Mr. Kent and Ms. Lang are about to travel to Arizona. I'm going to put a stop to that."  
  
"Leave them alone, Eckhart!" Emma protested, fighting the pain from the earlier questioning. "Haven't you done enough to them?"  
  
"I don't think so, Ms. diLauro. That young freak is still running around trying to pretend he's normal. Mr. Kent needs to learn a few things in stasis," Eckhart retorted. "Don't worry, as soon as I track down the rest of your band, you'll be there too." With that, he turned and walked out of the area. The Smallville raid was already in the works. Tomorrow, he and thirty handpicked agents would leave for the town to take the troublesome teenagers into custody.  
  
****  
  
[Tucson]  
  
Meantime, the group had returned to Nick's loft. Max took off immediately to report on Genomex to Logan. As for the others, Nick's collection of artifacts and memorabilia from across time stunned the Mutant X members. While they knew he was a vampire, those items revealed his true age.  
  
"These are something else!" Brennan admired, looking at the various items and instinctually calculating their worth.  
  
"Thank you," the former Crusader accepted. "Eight hundred years of traveling does provide its share of souvenirs. Anyhow, take a look around if you'd like." Turning to Alyce, he requested, "Can you entertain them for a while. I need to talk with Janette."  
  
"Certainly," the curator agreed.   
  
"Thanks," he said appreciatively. "Dave, Xena, Gabrielle, thanks for coming over."  
  
"No problem," Dave told him. "A workout is always a good thing."  
  
With that, the Elder disappeared through the open skylight and into the night sky.  
  
Then Xena slapped the side of her head. "Angela had a call she wanted to make!"  
  
"Can't it wait until morning?" Dave yawned.  
  
"I don't think so," the warrior disagreed, sheathing her sword and changing back to Angie.  
  
"Okay," Angie stated, pulling out her cell phone and dialing away. "Here goes. I hope it's not too late for them."  
  
****  
  
[Smallville]  
  
For several hours, Lana and Miranda had sat in the former's living room, talking about the past and their hopes for the future. Occasionally, their glances would turn to the phone over in the corner. As the hour drew later, both women wondered when the call would come.  
  
"They forgot," Miranda fretted.  
  
"No, I'm sure that they're occupied with something," Lana disagreed. "Trust me, they'll call."  
  
Then, about 11:30PM, the phone finally rang. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Lana, this is Dr. Dubois. Sorry about calling so late. We had an emergency to deal with," Angie explained.  
  
The younger woman shuddered. If they had an emergency, it meant trouble. "Did you deal with it, okay?"  
  
"Kind of. Before I speak to Miri, I wanted to give you a message for Clark: he'd best watch his back," the doctor told her. "We just ran into Eckhart and his goon squad again."  
  
At the memory of that monster, Lana shook a bit more. "I'll do that. Thanks," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "Meantime, here's Miranda."  
  
"Hi, Aunt Angie. Is everyone all right?"  
  
"We're fine, Sweetie. As I told Lana, we had something to take care of. Look, I have someone here I think you'll want to talk to. Hold on," the oncologist noted. Looking at her husband, she advised, "You might want to take this one. Brace yourself though."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Just trust me," she said knowingly before sitting down on the couch.  
  
He shrugged. Oh, what the heck? "Hello?" he inquired.  
  
"Hi, is this Professor Dubois?" Miri asked.  
  
At that exact moment, he felt a familiar vibration coming through the connection. There was something about the girl's voice. "Who is this?"  
  
"My name's Miranda," Miri continued. "I'm a friend of Clark and Lana's."  
  
For some reason, the feeling he was getting jogged his memory. "It's good to meet you," he stated. "What can I do for you?"   
  
[Angie shook her head on the couch and through their telepathic connection, urged, "Open yourself up, Dummy!"]  
  
[He looked at her in a funny way. "What is it?"]  
  
["Ask her about her past," she pushed.]  
  
"Okay," he relented. "So, tell me a little more about yourself."  
  
Miranda glanced at her friend nervously. Seeing the other woman nod, she continued, "Well, I was adopted when I was about six, but I remember my real parents. My mother was blonde and had a brilliant smile. She was into painting until she died suddenly." Then, the image of that day in the mall flashed back into her mind and she sobbed suddenly. "I...I'm sorry. I can still see the guy who grabbed me shooting her."  
  
Dave almost dropped the phone when he heard that. Combined with the reading he was getting from her, those words revealed who she was. However, he had to know for sure. "What else do you remember about your childhood, Miranda?"  
  
"When I was really small, I was kidnapped by these monsters and taken to this dark place along with a woman with brunette hair. Two guys rescued us, but they had to fight off a lot of the monsters and a bearded guy in the process. One of the two rescuers turned angry and blasted the bearded guy after taking a stab wound in the left shoulder from a black knife. Do you know any of this?" she detailed.  
  
[From deep within his head, the Child roared, "Dammit, it's her! Somehow, Ah know it's her!]  
  
He gripped the old wound once again. "I was stabbed in the shoulder in a dark place like that," he told her. "Do you have any scars from that?"  
  
"A crescent one on my chin," she told him.  
  
He wavered and collapsed onto the couch next to his wife. When their friends tried to intervene, Angie waved them off, allowing him to continue. "Mi...Miri-Ma?" he sobbed.  
  
"Uncle Dave? Is it you?" Miranda pushed.  
  
"Oh man," he whispered, the tears streaking his face. "I...It's me, Short-Stuff. Although, I'm not sure you're so short anymore."   
  
"No, I'm all grown up," she tried to make a joke of it.  
  
"I'm sure you are. Umm, your aunt told you that we're going to be in Smallville, right?" he inquired.  
  
"Day after tomorrow, right?" she confirmed.  
  
"Heck with it!" he exclaimed. "Hold on." Turning to Deirdre, he told her, "Get your Aunt Cybelle. It's an emergency."  
  
Guessing at the cause, she nodded and vanished into the mists. A moment later, she returned with the High Priestess.  
  
"Dave, what's going on?" Cybelle demanded. "You know what hour it is?"  
  
"I do," he told her. "We need a portal opened to Smallville."  
  
The priestess scoffed and looked at her niece. "For this, you got me up? Couldn't you do it yourself?"  
  
"Auntie, Papa has a reason," Deirdre retorted.  
  
The High Priestess shrugged. "Very well."   
  
"Okay," Dave agreed before getting back on the phone. "Are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, are you still coming?" she wondered.  
  
"In a minute or so, you're going to see some fog near you. Can you and Lana walk through it?" he requested.  
  
Miranda glanced around. Sure enough, the fog had taken over the left half of the room. "You want us to walk into that?"  
  
"It's perfectly safe," Lana assured her. "Come on."  
  
"All right. If something doesn't work, I'll call you back," Miri concluded and hung up. Following her friend's lead, she crossed the room and stood at the mists' edge. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I've taken this trip before," Lana noted. "Take my hand and follow me."  
  
Miranda grasped her hand firmly and started into the smoke, not knowing what to expect next.  
  
****  
  
On the other side of the mists, Dave stood and walked over to his sister's side. "Are they in there?" he asked.  
  
"They are," she replied. "Deirdre, can you help them?"  
  
"On my way," the younger priestess complied, entering the area.  
  
Seeing that her brother was nervous, Cybelle rubbed his arm. "Hey, it's going to be okay. What's got you so worked up anyhow?"  
  
"Trust me. If it's what I think it is, you'll be at that point soon enough," he declared.  
  
****  
  
Deirdre walked around for about two minutes before she spied the two women. "Ah!" she smiled and walked over. "Lana?"  
  
"Deirdre, good to see you," Lana inquired. "Sorry, it's not as easy to navigate in here as you make it seem."   
  
"I'll bet," the priestess chuckled. "And you must be her friend. Welcome!"  
  
"Do we have much farther to go?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"Nope. It's this way. Let me get us a shortcut," Deirdre commented with a smile. Waving her hands, a patch of mist opened to reveal the Loft. "Go ahead. They're all waiting for you both."  
  
"C'mon," Lana assured her friend as she guided her through the portal.  
  
Deirdre followed them, sealing the portal behind her and hoped for the best. 

  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Miranda stumbled out of the mist only to find herself in a strange but rather unique place. As with the other visitors, she found herself overwhelmed with the collection of artifacts and such. More noticeable, however, were the insights from the others in the room. Throughout most of her life, she had felt things about the people around her, picking up on their auras and emotions. Now, as she looked around, she felt the differences in her cohorts. The man and the blonde haired woman with the black clothed man on the stairs were definitely more than they seemed. Most of the others in the room shared this characteristic.  
  
"Focus, Miri. You gotta focus. Remember what Quan Gui told you," she reminded herself softly, probing the energies around her. Finally, she settled on the two people on the couch. She knew their auras somehow. While the brunette's was familiar, she could feel his energy leap at her from across the room.  
  
Lana was right. He could only be one person: the man from her dreams. For a moment, a tremor of fear shot through her as she could distinguish between the two personas within him. Then, she collected herself. Somehow, she sensed neither would hurt her.  
  
"Uncle Dave?" she asked, running toward him.  
  
"That's right." he nodded, positively radiant. Sweeping her up in his arms, he kissed her over and over again. "Miri, it's so good to hold you again." The tears dripped down his face.  
  
Cybelle stared at them before exclaimed, "It can't be!"  
  
"Apparently, both Dave and the Child are satisfied," Angie remarked, getting up to join their embrace.   
  
The priestess stared at her niece. "You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"Not really, but few things would make him that happy, especially today," Deirdre noted, watching her parents' scene with her long lost cousin. "Sorry, Auntie. This is too important not to have you here."  
  
"I need to see for myself," she asserted, walking over.   
  
"Auntie Cybbie?" the visitor wondered.  
  
For a second, Cybelle froze. Before she vanished, Miri had called her by that name often. "Can you relax and look into my eyes for a second, Dear?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed, doing so.  
  
The priestess analyzed the young woman's aura and energies and discovered what the others already knew. "Goddess be praised!" she exclaimed, hugging her. "You've come back to us!"  
  
"My little sister, the doubting Thomas," Dave cracked.  
  
"Hush, you," she shot back with a grin on her face. For once, she let the austere priestess façade drop. "As for you, Miranda, your father will be so ecstatic when he finds out!"  
  
"You never forgot about me?" Miri wondered.  
  
"Never," Dave asserted, kissing her cheek. "We never stopped looking for you. The man with the short black hair is a FBI agent who spent the last fourteen years with you as his pet project."  
  
"Somehow, I knew that," she assumed. "Hold me, Unca and Auntie, please."  
  
"As long as you like," Angie assured her. "As long as you like."  
  
  
****  
  
Lana aimed the camera, waiting for the perfect snapshots. She grabbed the initial embrace between Dave and Miri; Angie's joining them, Cybelle's realization, and his heartfelt kiss on her cheek for posterity. Having done so, she walked over to the staircase where the Mutant X members, along with Alyce, Steve, and Natalie, just watched silently.  
  
"That's great," she told them. "Since I've known her, Miranda's always wanted to know that her family remembered her. This is incredible."  
  
"Yeah, it's a real tear-jerker," Brennan sighed, a tear coming to his eye in spite of himself.  
  
"Hey, look at you!" Shalimar teased, poking him in the side. She would never let him live this one down.  
  
Adam simply watched and admired the scene in front of them. Given how everything else-including his dream-had come caving down around him on that night, it was gratifying that the professor was showing emotions other than anger, pain, and hate. "May you have those feelings for a long time, my friend," he hoped.  
  
"I wish Clark were here," Lana sighed. "He's going to be so happy when he hears about this."  
  
"I can imagine," Adam concurred. "How are you both anyway?"  
  
"We're fine. We're almost ready to move out here to start college," she replied pleasantly.   
  
"Great!" Shalimar commented. "How's he handling everything?"  
  
"He's okay. I think he likes that he doesn't have to hide his true nature from me anymore," Lana told her.  
  
"I'm sure," the geneticist stated, walking over to their friends.   
  
"Lana, you sure know enough special people, don't you?" Miri inquired.  
  
"What do you mean? These are your aunt and uncle's friends."  
  
"Well, there are several types of people here. The woman by the refrigerator there is empty. Over there, the blonde lady and her friend have strong energy. And, as for my aunt and uncle, I'm reading two auras in each of you," Miranda revealed.  
  
"You're a mutant too," Adam realized.  
  
"I've always been different," she continued. "That's why I was so secretive, Lana. Watch." Focusing on the cup on the far countertop, she made it float across the room into her hand.  
  
"Impressive," her uncle complemented. "Who knows about this?"  
  
"Nobody except my stepdad. He said I was a freak and if I did that, he would beat me," Miranda informed him.  
  
Dave flushed beat red and felt the Child raging inside of him. "Let him try," he told her.  
  
She stared at him. "I just felt that. The tremor of darkness that just went through you. What is it?"  
  
Angie cleared her throat. "You mean 'he' not 'it'. There are two personalities there, as you already know."  
  
Their niece nodded. "I know. He's so angry...ever since Clark and Lana were here last; I've felt you, Uncle Dave, in my thoughts. The darkness screams like a hurt child."  
  
"That's exactly what he is," Dave agreed. "I'm dealing with it. Having you here is as good as any medicine that I could ever get."  
  
"Amen," Angie agreed.  
  
Lana looked at the clock. "Ummm, Miranda, I'm sorry, but it's getting late and we need to be getting back before Nell has the police looking for us."  
  
"So soon?" Miri asked crest fallen. Having just found her family, she didn't want to let go.  
  
"Can you make it until the day after tomorrow?" Angie asked. "We'll be landing in Smallville at 10AM sharp."  
  
"Okay," the younger girl relented. "I'll be counting the hours. I love you both. Please let Daddy know I'm alive and I'm thinking about him."  
  
"Count on it," Cybelle assured her, opening up the portal. "He'll be thrilled."  
  
"Thanks, everyone," Lana beamed. "You've made her so happy. See you soon." With that, she popped through the mists.  
  
Miranda took one last look at everyone before she followed her friend. Soon, she would be with them permanently. "Please, let everything go right!" she hoped as she pushed ahead toward Smallville.  
  
****  
  
Back at the Loft, Dave stared at the spot where the mists had dissipated. He was thrilled-more so than he had been in a long time. But, for some reason, he had a bad feeling. Something was about to hit Smallville, involving Miri and their friends. "Take care, Short Stuff," he thought. "We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Even as the happy reunion occurred back at his Loft, Nick walked into the El Gato Negro and made his way over to the bar. After the fight earlier that evening, he hoped that all was well within the Community.  
  
"Nicolas," Janette greeted, leaning over the counter. "What will it be tonight? White wine?"  
  
"Make it a straight glass of Chablis," he requested. "Thanks."  
  
She nodded and produced the glass quickly. "So, what happened earlier tonight? Your thoughts were centered on a fight."   
  
"Some of my friends were attacked tonight. Remember those goons who attacked the university a few months back?" he inquired.  
  
She sipped from her glass of bloodwine. "Hmm, that is difficult to sort out, mon Cher. So many people take aim at your professor friend these days," she indicated, allowing a touch of irony to seep into her voice. "These threats could endanger the Community."  
  
"I know, but as I mentioned to LaCroix, Eckhart isn't going to stop unless everyone stands up to him," he hissed.  
  
"Your white haired megalomaniac has returned, has he? Well then, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do, Nicolas. Stop brooding over it. Drain him and leave nothing," she declared icily. "You'll make everyone's lives easier including your own."  
  
At that moment, Tracy plopped herself down next to him. "Hey, Nick, you seem stressed. What's up?"  
  
He glanced at Janette, trying to decide whether to involve his partner or not.  
  
"She...is your partner, Nicolas. She deserves to know. If you will excuse me, I'll attend to my other customers. Bon chance, mon Amor," the vampiress noted, turning from him and walking down to the end of the bar.  
  
"I deserve to know about what? Nick, what's going on?" Tracy pushed.  
  
"The GSA made another move tonight," he revealed. "Remember the Fallone case?"  
  
Her eyes bugged out wide. "You mean the goons in the good suits are back?"  
  
"There was an attack...not here in Tucson, but elsewhere. Some of my friends got hurt," he mentioned, sipping on his wine.  
  
"I'll bet the Duboises were involved too, right?" she snickered. "Figures."  
  
"Hey, they kept the damage at a minimum," he argued. "Six of us took out fifty of them."  
  
"Fifty?" she coughed, almost choking on her drink. "Where does that creep recruit from? I thought we arrested most of them the last time."  
  
"Steve's looking into it," he said trying to assure himself in the process.  
  
"I thought he was already doing that," she supposed.   
  
"He was. I thought the investigation was pretty far along. There was an order to stop their operations during the probe. Eckhart's not going to stop for the law."  
  
"So, his name's Eckhart. Nick, what else is there? What's going on and why does it involve the Duboises?" she wondered.  
  
He sighed, considering how much to tell without giving away Mutant X's secrecy. "Remember Dave's speech after the incident. That sums it up."  
  
"So, they're the Klan essentially? Who are these 'special people' that he spoke about? We've heard rumors about mutants and such from the government, but that's nonsense, right?" she pressed.  
  
"I know several such people, Tracy," he muttered, gulping down the rest of his drink. "You do too." Then, through his link with Alyce, he felt something. "Hang on." Taking his cell phone out of his coat pocket, he dialed his home number.  
  
"Hi, Nick!" the curator greeted enthusiastically.  
  
"What's going on, Alyce?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you're not going to believe it. Everyone's fine here. Cybelle showed up and well, I can't believe it," she mentioned.  
  
"What happened? Is there something wrong?" he asked nervously. "I can feel Dave's emotions going off the charts."  
  
"It isn't what you think," she told him. "Nick, you know what today is, right?"  
  
He sighed. It was the anniversary of his niece's disappearance. "So, why is he...happy?" He shook his head, not believing what he was feeling.  
  
"Miranda's been found. Cybelle brought her here with Lana Lang from Smallville. Oh, Nick, you should be here! Everyone's hugging and kissing her. Natalie's positively bawling over here," she reported.  
  
"Hush!" the coroner cracked next to her, elbowing her.  
  
He grinned. At least, something good came out of all of this. "I'll be right there."   
  
"What happened?" Tracy wanted to know.  
  
"For once, Dave's happy."  
  
"Him? Get real!" she scoffed. "Mr. Doom and Gloom with the Dark Brat in tow?"  
  
"He is," he affirmed. "Take care, Trace. I've got to check this out for myself." With that, he rushed out of the bar and took off into the night sky.  
  
Back in the bar, Tracy finished her drink and left her money on the counter. "I hope that he is happy for all of our sakes." With that, she departed herself, heading for the apartment to talk with Vachon.  
  
****  
  
Steve and Natalie watched their friends carefully. It wasn't often that the Duboises expressed happiness on that level.  
  
"I take it this has been a long time in coming?" she wondered.  
  
He nodded. "I've been searching for that girl over the past fourteen years, Natalie. Trust me, they're due for this. Long overdue. I just hope there aren't any problems."  
  
"Problems? Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Usually when something like this happens to Dave, there's a huge rope attached," he told her. "In that regard, his luck's the absolute worst I've ever seen."  
  
"He hung onto Angie, didn't he?" she inquired.  
  
"Trust me, Karen and I were ready to pull them back together if anything happened. In fact, it almost didn't happen. Thank Karen for helping them get started. I'll tell you about it sometime," he replied. "I won't let anything happen in this situation either."  
  
"I know that," she agreed.  
  
"If we can be of any help, we'll be there too," Shalimar told them.  
  
"Absolutely," Adam affirmed, rubbing the agent's shoulder.   
  
At that moment, Nick descended through the skylight into their midst. "What happened, Dave?"  
  
The professor got up off his knees, a smile spread wide across his face, and his cheeks wet with tears. "She's alive, Nick! She's okay!"  
  
The vampire detective embraced his friend tightly, wanting to enjoy the feeling as long as he could. "Alyce said she's in Smallville. Did Clark and Lana find her?"  
  
"She found us through Lana," Angie noted, her eyes just as red as her husband's.  
  
"That's right," Cybelle added. "Thank you for allowing us to be here, Nicholas."  
  
"My pleasure," Nick told her. "I'm glad for you all. When do you give her father the good news?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Dave stated. "Randy needs to know. Cybelle, you want to handle it? And don't tell Dad. I don't care. No buts."  
  
"Fine," she groused, shaking her head and disappearing into the mist.  
  
Collecting himself, the professor turned to Adam. "Hey, I'm sorry that I'm celebrating when Jesse and Emma are in the GSA's hands. We'll get them out."  
  
"We understand," the geneticist assured him. "It's great to find loved ones like that. I'm happy for you all. I truly am. When we get things up and running again, she'll be the first person added to the new database."  
  
Seeing their friend's despair, Angie asserted, "Nothing's changed, Adam. Your mission is still on."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "But Sanctuary's gone and so are our records."  
  
"No, they aren't," the professor disagreed. "Let's get over to the university. I have a surprise for you."   
  
Glancing at each other, the Mutant X members didn't know what to expect. However, they decided to follow his lead.  
  
After getting in the Subaru, they took off toward the university.  
  
  
****  
  
Toni waited by the side door of the Social Sciences Building, nervously looking about for GSA agents. She couldn't believe that the Sanctuary was gone: that Eckhart had found everything. "At least, we got the system hooked up in time," she told herself, glancing at her laptop. Everything seemed normal, but it never hurt to make sure.  
  
About 10 minutes into the vigil, she saw Dave's Subaru approach and blink its lights a prearranged number of times.  
  
She rushed over to find the professor there along with his wife, Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar. "What? Where's Jesse? What happened, Adam?"  
  
The leader rubbed his forehead anxiously. "I'm sorry, Toni. He and Emma were captured by the GSA."  
  
"How could you let that happen?" she demanded, not caring who heard her.   
  
"Hey, we are going to get them back," Shalimar reassured her. "It's been a tough night all around."  
  
The hacker nodded. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that...I care...I really do."  
  
"We know," Adam told her. "Dave, what did you want to show us?"  
  
"In my office, c'mon," the professor urged, guiding the others up the stairs. When he tried to unlock the door, he found that it had been jimmied already. "Damn!" Turning to the others, he told them, "Be ready for anything, gang." With that, he led the group into the darkened building and down the hallway to their right. Sure enough, light was showing under the door to his office.   
  
"Don't these assholes listen?" Dave hissed.   
  
"Nope," Brennan noted, already generating sparks with his hands.  
  
"Angie..." the professor advised his wife.  
  
"Right," she agreed, ducking around a corner and pulling the sword, becoming Xena.   
  
A moment later, the Warrior Princess rejoined them. "Ready?" she asked grimly, her eyebrow arched.  
  
"Oh yeah," the feral agreed.  
  
"Allow me," the professor told them. Walking up to the door, he saw two fairly built intruders in the telltale suits rifling through his files and trying to get at something on his computer. Rapping on the door, he asked, "Can I help you, guys?"  
  
The two looked up at him. "Shit! It's Dubois! Get him!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding," the medievalist laughed. With little ado, he charged into the room, bulling into one assailant, putting him to the floor.   
  
The second one smacked him across the back with an electroprobe, delivering a healthy jolt of electricity in the process.  
  
"Should we?" Adam asked.  
  
"Nah," Xena replied. "He's having fun."  
  
Meantime, after three jolts from the probe, Dave stood up with the crazed look on his face. "You shouldn't have done that," he muttered, elbowing the other in the face before delivering a haymaker to the chin. "Damn, that felt good. I took them with no powers. Guys, they're all yours."  
  
"Thanks," Shalimar accepted, grabbing the two agents and shoving them into the wall. "Hey, guys, how's it hanging?"  
  
Brennan walked up to the captured duo, allowing the sparks to fly from his fingers. "Now, guys, we need some information. Where's Eckhart holding our teammates?"  
  
"Where else?" one snorted. "Genomex, you freak!"  
  
For his trouble, the feral banged his head against the wall. Allowing her eyes to flash gold, she pressed, "That ain't nice. Where did you learn your manners?"  
  
"So what is Eckhart up to next?" Adam posed.  
  
"Get stuffed, Adam. We're not telling anything," the other prisoner denied.  
  
The professor moved the water dishes from under his plants to the floor. "Shalimar?"  
  
"Right," she growled, allowing the two men's feet to touch the liquid.  
  
"Now, guys," the electrical mutant resumed. "Adam asked you a question. Just answer it, okay?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" they chorused.  
  
The former thief laughed wickedly. "You break into our pad, kidnap our friends, put governors on the two of us, and you say that? Please. Just answer the question!"  
  
The two looked at each other and then, at Adam. "You wouldn't do it."   
  
Xena cracked her knuckles and told her associates, "Allow me." Walking up to the two prisoners, she put the pinch on them both before advising them in her iciest voice, "Okay, I've just cut off the flow of blood to your miserable brains. You'll be dead within thirty seconds unless I release ya. Answer Adam's question."  
  
The two men writhed in pain, trickles of blood coming out of their noses. "Sm...Smallville," the one in Shalimar's left hand coughed. "We're...going after those teenage...brats."  
  
The warrior turned to the professor who approached the two men. For a second, he glared into their eyes, allowing them to see the fury just behind them. "You better hope everyone's okay otherwise I'm coming for both of you," he threatened. "Any surprises up your sleeves that we should know about?"  
  
"Jus...somethin' for you...Dubois. We have an agent...ready for you," the left one continued.  
  
"Oh really?" Dave smirked. "Well, I'm ready for whoever it is too. Xena, it's getting close to time."  
  
"Right," she agreed, removing the pinches and knocking the two captive agents out. "What now?"  
  
"Now, we get these creeps into custody," the professor noted, dialing his office phone. "Hey, Schanke, what's up? It's Dave Dubois and guess what?"  
  
Schanke glanced at Tracy who was watching him impatiently. "I give up. What?"  
  
"I'm in my office and I found a couple of the suits burrowing around like roaches. Wanna come by and pick them up?" Dave offered.  
  
"You betcha," the souvlaki-loving detective accepted. "We'll be there in five minutes."   
  
Hanging up the phone, Dave told Adam. "You folks had best hide for a bit unless you want a run in with Tucson's finest."  
  
"Good idea," the leader agreed, guiding Brennan and Shalimar outside.  
  
A few minutes later, Schanke and Tracy walked into the building and found them fairly quickly. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Detective," Xena replied curtly.  
  
"What happened here?" Tracy asked, glancing back at the warrior.  
  
"They broke into my office, looking for something. We found them first," the professor informed them.  
  
"I see. Well then, Tracy, I think we have a nice cell in Holding for these guys, right?" Schanke proposed, slapping the cuffs on one unconscious agent.  
  
"Right," the blonde detective noted, securing his associate. "Umm, can we get some help here?"  
  
"Okay," Dave agreed, levitating the two prisoners out the door, down the hall, and out of the building. Once outside, Schanke opened the back door, allowing them to be placed on the seat. "All set?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Dave. We'll call Steve as soon as we get back to the Precinct," Schanke informed them as he and Tracy got back into the car and drove away.  
  
Watching them leave, the professor and the warrior walked back into the building where Mutant X had slipped back in unnoticed.   
  
"So, where's this surprise?" Adam wondered.  
  
Accessing his computer, Dave found the file and opened a series of directories and subdirectories. Each one had its own separate password. Placing a CD-RW in the CD-ROM, he downloaded the information. "Voila," he told them. "The new mutant database."  
  
"You're kidding!" Brennan doubted.  
  
"We keyed in an automatic high-speed yet secured dump of the information on the Sanctuary's computers to this computer. The other piece is in my laptop here encrypted and zipped," Toni explained. "As soon as the computer's security system was compromised, the download initiated automatically."  
  
"Pretty slick," Shalimar complemented.  
  
While Adam wasn't as sure, he couldn't argue with the precaution. Indeed, due to Dave and Toni's efforts, the information was safe for a new Sanctuary. "Thanks, both of you."  
  
"No problem," the cracker told him. "But we need to keep this information safe and sound. Dave?"  
  
"Give me a second," the professor told her, keying in a new sequence. "There! The computer keys in a new set of passwords as it closes down. If someone keys in the wrong sequence, it erases the files in that directory. If they try to FTP in without authorization, the computer locks onto their IP and sends them a potent nasty gram if you get my drift."  
  
Adam nodded, feeling relieved. He should have trusted them to take such precautions. "Sounds good. Shall we get going? It's been a long night."  
  
"Yeah, sleep will be a good thing," Angie concurred, having just come back into the picture. "We'll fix something for all of you at our apartment."  
  
"Great. When do we leave for Smallville?" Brennan wondered.  
  
The professor glanced at his watch. "Angie and I fly there in about 30 hours or so. Deirdre can pop you three in a couple of hours later," the professor noted as they walked to the car. "I want to get a feel for the situation first."  
  
"Do you think there's a way to get Jesse and Emma out of Genomex?" Toni wondered.  
  
"I think the three of us can do that. If you can help us with the alarms," Adam agreed.  
  
"You bet," Toni replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Sounds great," Dave added. "Let's go. Toni, where's your car?"  
  
"Over here," she pointed to the little blue Nissan.  
  
"We'll wait for you," Angie told her.  
  
Toni nodded and hurried over to her vehicle. Once inside, she started it up quickly. Following the other car's lead, she left the university heading toward the East Side.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8   
  
[Genomex]  
  
As the group interrogated the two agents, the eyes of Genomex were on them. In particular, a red-haired man with a stocky build sat in a lotus position on the floor focused on the events unfolding across the country. To prepare for this moment, he had watched the security footage of the professor's fights with Alti, the break in at that facility, as well as reviewing the field reports of the recent battle at the Sanctuary. Seeing those images of Dave and his moods sent a thrill through him.  
  
Then, through his fellow agents' eyes, he stared into the other man's psyche. He felt the volcanic nature of the emotional tempest lying just beneath the surface. "Marvelous," he savored, standing up. While most GSA agents considered him a nut case waiting to explode, Joseph MacTavish relished challenges such as this one. His unique telepathic ability gave him the edge he needed. Anger and violent emotions strengthened him. In exchange, he could send out bursts of pain to his victims. His acquisition rate made him one of the agency's top operatives.  
  
Leaving the area, he walked down the hall and into the room where the two Mutant X members were being held. He allowed a big grin to spread across his face as he inspected the prisoners.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked less than cordially.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I like what I'm reading off of you," MacTavish gloated. "Your fear, anger...they're an open book to me. I just wanted to take a look at both of you before leaving for Smallville. It seems Mr. Eckhart has a job for me. A special job..."  
  
Emma begged, "Don't...confront David Dubois. For your own sake, don't."  
  
The density mutant gasped, "You're crazy."  
  
The agent stared at the prisoner, shooting a jolt of pain into the latter's system. "You should learn respect for your betters, Kilmartin." Turning back to her, he wondered, "And what about you, Emma? What do you know about Dubois that I can use?"   
  
"No..." she muttered, trying to shut out the pain. "You'll...destroy the...town between...you."  
  
"If that's the way it has to be, so be it," MacTavish remarked coldly. "I haven't met a mark tougher than me yet." Getting the attention of the two guards by the door, he told them, "Keep an eye on them. Knowing Adam, he'll try something."  
  
"Keen observation, Mr. MacTavish," Eckhart agreed, nodding his support of MacTavish's warning to the guards. "We leave in five minutes. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," the psionic agreed, holding up a garment bag. "The rest is with Ops."  
  
"Splendid. Come with me, then," the administrator directed. After taking one last look at his prisoners, he led the other man down the hall and out of sight. Shortly thereafter, a plane bearing the GSA agents took off, heading for the Midwest.  
  
****  
  
At 6 PM, the shift change started, allowing the previously assigned guards to be relieved for the evening. As the monitors were left momentarily unmanned, the screens rippled and froze in position throughout the compound. In addition, the security suddenly went offline. Even as the newcomers assumed their positions, they had no idea that they were suddenly vulnerable to an attack.  
  
Five minutes after that, the mists formed inside of the cell, coalescing into the familiar portal shape. Wisps of fog blocked the cameras, providing cover for the operation to occur.  
  
Emma managed a smile. Help was there at last. Glancing over at Jesse, she could see that he was still woozy from MacTavish's pain dose.  
  
From the portal, Xena, Dave, Gabrielle, and Max cautiously slipped in. Unbelievably, the coast was clear.  
  
"This is too easy," the medievalist griped in a whisper.  
  
"Don't bitch about it," Max hissed, looking about.  
  
Xena whipped out her sword and began cutting their friends' bonds. "Stay still. We'll have you out of there in a minute." Quickly and efficiently, she helped them both to the ground.   
  
"Thanks, Xena," Emma whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it. At least not yet," the warrior advised, handing the telepath to Gabrielle for support. "Max?"  
  
The transgenic, already supporting Jesse, huffed, "I've got him. "Let's go, gang."  
  
"Right," Dave concurred, signaling to his daughter within the mists that they were ready.   
  
The portal opened wider, allowing them to carry their beleaguered allies to safety. Once they were inside, Xena followed with Dave bringing up the rear. Having done its work, the fog dissipated, leaving no trace of either prisoners or rescuers to be found.  
  
****  
  
[Tucson]  
  
Toni finished typing away at the keyboard in her office and watched the screen as her latest virus FTPed itself to Genomex, wormed its way through the firewall, and disabled the security system. "C'mon, guys," she urged. "There are only a few more minutes before they realize what's happening."  
  
"Relax, Toni," Eve soothed. "When it comes to infiltration, my mother and Gabrielle are masters at it."  
  
"That's true," Adam stated, recalling his ancient history. "But we are on a time limit here."  
  
As if on cue, the mists formed, allowing the others to spill into the room.  
  
"That's it," Deirdre noted, sealing the portal behind them.   
  
Brennan and Shalimar rushed over to embrace Emma even as Toni practically pounced on Jesse.  
  
"Wha? Toni, but...?" Jesse wondered woozily. "How'd they catch you?"  
  
"Silly!" she laughed, kissing him again. "We pulled you out."  
  
"Hang on," Adam told them, pulling out the probe and popping the governors out of their necks. "There."   
  
Natalie walked over from where she had been sitting with Steve and asked, "How are you both doing?"  
  
"Peachy," Jesse muttered.  
  
"Better now that I'm not hanging by my arms," Emma sighed. "Do you have an aspirin?"  
  
"Right here," the coroner agreed, pulling out a bottle and tapping two white pills into her hand. "How's that?" she asked.  
  
"Great," the psionic said appreciatively, putting them in her mouth and using the glass of water which Dave handed her to swallow them. Rubbing her head, she added, "Adam, they're going to Smallville."  
  
"We know," the leader told her.  
  
"But they're bringing a new mutant agent with them. Joseph MacTavish," she told him.  
  
Hearing that name, the leader's eyes bulged. Staring at Dave and then, at the computer screen, he asked, "Toni, can we bring up the database here?"  
  
"Yes, why?" she responded, keying in the access codes. "Should I search for MacTavish?"  
  
"Please," he told her. "I hope I'm wrong."  
  
"Y..You're not, Adam," Jesse declared, managing to sit up.   
  
The screen popped up the appropriate entry. "Here he is, Adam," Toni indicated. "According to this, he...oh wow..."  
  
Adam shook his head. "Guys, what did MacTavish say to you? Anything about his mission?"  
  
"Yes," Emma brooded and looked at Dave.  
  
"What? He's just another GSA agent whose ass we're going to kick. So freaking what?"  
  
"He's not just another agent," Adam disagreed. "Xena, have a look at this, will you?"  
  
The warrior nodded and scanned the screen. Using Angie's knowledge of modern English, she quickly deciphered the text and growled, "It figures. David, he's another stinkin' Alti!"  
  
"How?" Gabrielle and Eve wondered, looking at the report for themselves.  
  
"According to this," Adam continued. "MacTavish's new mutant ability is two fold. First, he can absorb strong emotions...pain, fear, and anger. Then, he can emit bursts of psionic energy, triggering pain responses in his victims. Dave, you really need to be careful of him."  
  
"He's going to hunt you down, David," Emma emphasized.   
  
The professor chuckled darkly. "Well, I've learned a few things from facing the Wicked Bitch of the East. He can try to bring me down, but I don't think so. If he goes near Miri, I'll rip him apart."  
  
"David," Xena reminded him. "Remember what happened between you and Divia? Do you want to do to Smallville what you did to Wabash?"  
  
"I had no choice. She attacked me," he countered. "I am not going to let Clark, Lana, or my niece be hurt by those bastards! Am I clear?"  
  
Nothing but silence could be heard in the room.  
  
"I SAID AM I CLEAR???" he bellowed.  
  
"Yeah, chill out, Chief," Max advised, rubbing her ears.  
  
"A little St. John's wart will help here," Dave suggested, cooling off.   
  
"Just like with Alti, right?" Steve guessed.  
  
"Absolutely," the professor concurred. "I'll have enough time to do my thing before we leave. Deirdre, can you have your aunt get me some herbs?"  
  
"I'm on it, Papa," she agreed, vanishing into the mists.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the professor continued, "Okay, the flight's at 7 in the morning. If you'll excuse me, I'll be working in my office." With that, he left.  
  
Everyone collected themselves for a minute before the next words were uttered.   
  
"Steve, I'm feeling abnormally high emotional levels even for him," Emma noted. "What's going on with him?"  
  
"Besides another challenge, I don't know," he replied. "There is someone who might know, however."  
  
"Karen Montoya," Xena guessed. "Good choice."  
  
"Thanks," the agent concurred, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Do we need to involve her too?" Adam wondered. "This is a secret, remember?"  
  
"She's a mutant too," Natalie noted.   
  
"And besides Angie, she knows the most about him," Steve pointed out, dialing the numbers.  
  
"Hello?" Karen answered.  
  
"Hi, Karen, it's Steve Petersen. What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, just getting everyone back on track after our little trip. And yourself?" she wondered. Then, reaching out with her own enhanced senses, she felt the emotional tremors. "Oh no. Now, what happened?"  
  
"Well, there's good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" he inquired.  
  
"The good," she chose.  
  
"Okay, we found Miranda. She contacted us last night," he started.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful news!" she exclaimed. "So, are you going to get her?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed.  
  
"Where is she?" Karen probed.  
  
"Smallville, Kansas," he informed her. Then, he heard her drop the phone. "Karen!"  
  
For a minute, there was silence. Finally, she forced herself to speak. "That's a really bad place for him, Steve. Remember, the trip that his father made him take junior year?"  
  
"I kind of remember that," he agreed. "Wasn't it about that time that he went over the deep end?" As the memories circulated, he recalled the giant card they sent somewhere out of state. "That where he was hospitalized, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," she confirmed, starting to feel the anger boiling inside of herself. "When are you all going there?"  
  
"Tomorrow," he mentioned.  
  
"I'm coming with you. No buts. Are either Angie or Xena there?" she stated.  
  
He looked at Xena. "She wants to talk to you."  
  
The warrior glanced at her companion and daughter before trying to deal with the small talking thing. "How in Tartarus do I use this thing?"  
  
"Just put this end to your ear and talk," Natalie explained, helping her with the device.  
  
"Thanks," Xena mentioned. "Karen?"  
  
"Yes, Xena. I was just telling Steve that I'm coming with you. Smallville is a hot spot for Dave. A real bad one," the nurse explained.  
  
At that moment, Deirdre reappeared with the herbs. "Here they are. I...where's Papa?"  
  
"Here's Deirdre. See you soon," the warrior concluded. "It's Karen Montoya."  
  
"Auntie Karen, what is it?" the priestess asked,  
  
"Sweetie, can you pop me in there? I'm going with all of you. Your father's going to need all of the help he can get there with his moods when we get there," Karen requested.  
  
"Sure. With everything else, I'm sure we can do something. What's the big deal?" Deirdre wondered. "Papa just started acting up today, but doesn't remember any reason why."  
  
"He wouldn't either," Karen surmised. "But the Child would, and so do I."  
  
"I'll be right there," the priestess agreed, hanging up and summoning the fog. "We'll be right back."  
  
Within fifteen minutes, she had returned with Karen. The latter had thrown a few essentials into a duffel bag.   
  
Seeing the strangers around a few familiar faces, she introduced herself. "I'm Karen Montoya. And you are?"  
  
"My name's Adam," Adam introduced himself, shaking her hand. "And these four people over here are Mutant X."  
  
"My name's Max," Max added.   
  
"You're Dave's friend, aren't you?" Emma wondered. "Besides Angie, I felt strong feelings from him about you. I know you from somewhere else...You were in Istanbul, weren't you?"  
  
"That's right," Karen replied. "Telepathy...hmmm...Angie mentioned someone who had helped Dave with his feelings during the GSA mess. Emma diLauro?"  
  
The psionic smiled. "That's me. I'm glad to finally meet you, Karen. So, where's Dave?"  
  
"In his office," Xena informed them. "C'mon. Gabrielle, Eve, let's see what's going on."  
  
Those companions departed the room with Emma and Karen, heading for the office.   
  
Afterwards, Brennan insisted, "Hey, what happened there, Petersen? What was so bad?"  
  
"How about a public beating?" Steve muttered, shaking his head. "Compliments of his father."  
  
Everyone went quiet again, almost feeling the pain emanating from across campus and hoping that this could be resolved.   
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At sunset, Nick stirred and looked out his bedroom window toward the university. In only a few short hours, Dave's mood had shifted from happy to enraged. "What happened?" he wondered, putting on his work clothes and walking downstairs.  
  
"Nick, what is it?" Alyce asked, looking at him through the doorway to her study.  
  
"We may have another problem," he sighed, picking up the phone. "Nat said she was going to be with them."  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Nat, it's Nick. What's going on?" he inquired.  
  
"Nick...well, it's really complicated," she explained. "Eckhart's going to attack Smallville before we can get the kids out of there. Then, there's a new mutant agent who's challenged Dave to a duel. Apparently, this guy feeds off of anger and dishes out pain. Finally, the Child has just started up with some issues about Smallville which only Karen knows about."  
  
"Well, it can't be his father," the detective presumed.  
  
"It was," the coroner stated. "Some sort of public embarrassment session with a bonus beating on top of it."  
  
Nick winced. Bad enough to deal with an Alti wannabe, but in a place where his pain was so pronounced? "Where is he?" he asked sharply, seeing the last rays of sunset descend over the city.   
  
"His office, we think," she replied.  
  
"I'm there," he concluded, hanging up. Looking up, he zipped through the skylight and streaked towards campus, landing beside the Social Sciences Building in time to see Karen, Xena, Gabrielle, and Emma running up.   
  
"Nicholas, you felt it too?" Xena asked despite already knowing the answer.  
  
"It hit me like a sledgehammer as I slept," he told them, hurrying inside.  
  
****   
  
For the past half hour, Dave sat at his desk, grinding herbs with the pestle for his arrowheads. However, he found it difficult to focus with his guts in an uproar. The Child was pissed about something, but not being forthright with him. "All right! Out with it!" he spat.  
  
In the corner, the black image within the bright corona appeared, "Ah'm busy. Wha's up?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"If Ah thought ya could take it, Ah'd tell ya," the Other replied frankly.  
  
"Why don't you tell him?" Emma proposed, stepping into the room with the others.  
  
"When we're there!" the Child spat.  
  
"No, I think now's a good time," Karen retorted.  
  
"Ya know as much as we do," the image snorted. "Naw, this would blow his mind. Daddy really made a mess of things that time. Let's just say that the scuz beat us within an inch of our lives and the folks in Smallville helped us."  
  
"We're up against pretty big odds," Karen declared.  
  
"Wha? Mutie-Boy with the pain powers?" the Child guffawed. "Please! Ah've survived Alti. Git this straight, he projects pain and absorbs anger. Ah am the summation of pain and anger! Xena, we ain't stupid, but we know our friends. Just as with y'all, those folks helped us an' we 'member."  
  
The others stared at him. Somehow, his ties to Smallville were beyond Clark and Lana, but rather, to the town itself. No wonder the GSA attack had him so rattled.   
  
"Hey, Emmie, take a peek if ya like," the Child invited. "Bro', let 'er in."  
  
The professor nodded and locked eyes with the telepath. "Ready."  
  
She focused, burrowing into his subconscious. Only a minute later, she saw flashes of what had happened: an illegal land deal, Dave's calling in the government, and his father pummeling him in public before leaving with a man with long brown hair. The next memory showed the townspeople helping him. One took him to the hospital. Another provided a blood transfusion. A nice farmer and his newly married wife put him up for a couple of days. "Yes, it's clear. Karen's right."  
  
"Ya see?"  
  
"I do," Emma concurred. "Dave, you'll really need to brace yourself when you get the whole story. He's right."  
  
"Ah'll leave ya to watch 'im," the Child told them. "Ah'm here if ya need me." With that, he disappeared.  
  
Tears streaked his cheeks. "I won't anything happen to them! I can't!"  
  
"It's going to be all right," Xena comforted, embracing him. "We'll stop them."  
  
"Count on it," Karen concurred.  
  
"Absolutely," Gabrielle agreed.  
  
"Nick?" Dave asked.  
  
The vampire shrugged. "Unless it's a quick trip, I can't be there. If it's a dire emergency, then if Deirdre can pop me in so we can deal with it and get me back here quickly, I can help you. In the meantime, I will keep an eye on things for you here, however."  
  
"That would be great. Thank you," Dave accepted. "I'm done anyway. Why don't we head back to the apartment. Granted, things are gonna be cramped, but we'll manage."  
  
"Okay," Nick indicated. "If that's okay, then I have to get ready for work. Good luck." With that, he was gone.  
  
"Now, let's meet the others and let them know you're doing better," Karen urged, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
After scraping the pestle into a salad bowl and putting the lid on it, he followed his friends out of the room. One way or another, this was going to be a Hell of a trip--even if he couldn't remember the details at the moment.  
  
(to be continued)   



	2. Under Siege Part 2

Under Siege Part 2 

Chapter 10 [Smallville-The following morning]  
  
Clark had stared up at the ceiling for much of the night. Besides his excitement over Miranda's situation the day before, he couldn't wait to see his friends again when they arrived at the airport later that morning. There were so many questions about the university he still wanted to ask, and well, he had to admit that there was the "I want to get out of Smallville" factor as well. Finally, about 4 AM, he got himself up and down to the barn. Working at super speed, he did both his father's and his own chores in about fifteen minutes before returning to the house. Coming into the kitchen, he turned the light on. His parents would be up in a few minutes anyway.  
  
Sure enough, Jonathan joined him shortly thereafter. "Morning, Son. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. I'm just nervous is all," Clark admitted.  
  
"Yeah, well...with city folks coming out here to judge where you and Lana grew up, I'd be nervous too," his father stated half-seriously, eyeing his wife who was walking into the room.  
  
"Jonathan, not everyone is like that," Martha chided gently, setting up the coffee maker.   
  
"I know," he conceded, a smile spreading across his face. Then, his brow furrowed a bit as he tried to latch onto a memory.  
  
"What is it, Dad?" Clark wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, I was just remembering a young man, Clark. He was, you might say, firm in his own convictions. He managed to save part of the downtown from commercial development," the older man noted.   
  
"We were talking about this yesterday while you were in town, Clark," she continued. "I've never seen anyone take a beating like that." She leaned over the sink.  
  
"Hey," Jonathan said caringly, rushing over to her side. "It all worked out. He did get into a foster home after that, remember?"  
  
"I...I know," she replied, composing herself. "How could any father treat his son like that?" For a while, they stood there, holding each other and allowing the painful moment to subside.  
  
Finally, she told them, "You both had better get the chores done."  
  
Clark stared at his folks with concern. Who was this mystery guy who had them so shook up? "Everything's done already. I couldn't sleep myself last night."  
  
"Good man, Clark," his father stated, rubbing him on the shoulder. "By the way, how are you coming with your packing?"  
  
"I'm getting there," he admitted. "It's tougher than I thought."  
  
"It's like that the first couple of times," she reminisced.   
  
"I'm sure." He nodded, knowing that everything was about to change. "You know I'm going to miss you both."  
  
"We'll be here for a while yet, Clark," she commented, breaking some eggs for their breakfast.  
  
Clark sighed, a smile forcing its way onto his face. No matter what trauma came and went, the farm always seemed to stand and his parents were there with it. "Thanks. You don't know what that means."  
  
****  
  
Meantime, Lana and Miranda were just opening the Talon for business that morning. As with Clark, neither woman could sleep that night and so, they met early at the restaurant to do extra cleaning and make sure that everything was just right. The food order had come in and been put away in the cooler.   
  
As they waited, Miri decided to work off her nervous energy in the back. For most of her life, she had trained in the martial arts-partially because of her stepfather, but also, because it helped her to focus and control her abilities. As a result, she had achieved a fourth degree black belt at an astonishing rate.   
  
Over and over, she executed a feint here, a chop at the air there, and a random kick into space. She felt as one with the universe, in harmony with her surroundings. For the better part of an hour, this exercise continued.  
  
Finally, Lana joined her. "How's it going?"  
  
"Oh fine," Miri muttered, collecting herself and smiling at her friend. "I just want my aunt and uncle to like it here is all."  
  
"I think they will. They're really nice people, Miranda. Your uncle can be a bit on the weird side at times, but he had a lot to deal with, especially where your grandfather's concerned," Lana said reassuringly.  
  
"You've met my grandfather?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Lana continued. "I'm sorry, but he isn't a very nice man."  
  
Miranda shrugged. "So where is he now?"  
  
"He's in jail," Lana informed her. "He and your uncle have a serious history."  
  
Miranda shuddered. Judging from the psychic vibrations she had felt the other night, she knew her friend was right. "Lana, he was really upset last night, and it was tied to here. Are you sure he's never been here before?"  
  
"No, he hasn't. Why?"  
  
"I was getting images from him of here...the way it was-fifteen years ago," she continued. "But, as you say, that can't be."  
  
Lana's brow furrowed. What was going on? As they did their work, she decided to think on this a bit. Maybe she would give Chloe a call before they met over at the Torch for their going away party.  
  
****   
  
About the same time, Lex Luthor finished his breakfast meeting with his advisors before his personal assistant, Keira, rushed into the room and right up to his side.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor?" she asked nervously, glancing about. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your meeting."  
  
"Yes, Keira?" he replied. Noticing her expression, he continued, "It's okay. What is it?"  
  
"Your father just arrived from Metropolis, and he says it's urgent," she continued.  
  
The other businessmen glanced anxiously at him. Lionel Luthor was not a man to be kept waiting for anyone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," Lex growled, tired of this little cat and mouse game between him and his father. Sooner or later, he would have to eliminate the Old Man, but not until the time was right. Meantime, he still needed to play the game. Accordingly, he waved the others away and walked down the hall to his office.  
  
Composing himself, he swung the double doors open to see his father lounging in his chair, the feet propped up on his desk. "Gee, Dad, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he scoffed, allowing the doors to close behind him.  
  
"Does a father have to have a reason, Lex?" Lionel wondered.  
  
"When it comes to me and you, let me think a minute on that one and get back to you, okay?" the son sassed.  
  
"Damn it, Lex! This is serious! I need you in Metropolis for a couple of days!" the father demanded.  
  
Lex studied the other man carefully. As he said before, there was always a calculated purpose behind such acts of so-called compassion. "Why, Dad? What's going on? Did it have anything to do with the large group that suddenly filled the Smallville Inn last night out of the blue?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Lionel denied, putting on his best poker face.  
  
To most, his father's façade would be foolproof, but not to his son. No, the slight furrow of the eyebrow was enough to give away something. "Oh, you know something, Dad. Isn't it funny that it's going on just as an old friend is returning for a visit? Or perhaps, when Clark and Lana are going to be leaving? What is it?" he theorized.  
  
"You really need to stay away from them, Lex," Lionel informed him.  
  
"Why?" the son demanded, throwing his hands up in the air animatedly. "Or perhaps, you're going to do to me what you and your buddy, Stuart Dubois, did to his son." Seeing the other man's blank stare, he continued, "I can search a database too, Dad. I know about the spectacle down in the town square. I may have been a bit young at the time, but it made an impression. Wasn't it something about family loyalty?"  
  
"Dubois's son cost us a fortune!" Lionel ranted. "He should have respected his father's wishes instead of playing the rebel. He learned."  
  
"Oh yeah, right," Lex cracked. "Instead now, he's developed MPD: two personalities for the price of one. I've read about his exploits. It's interesting stuff."  
  
"Indeed it is, Mr. Luthor," a cold voice concurred from the doorway.  
  
Turning, the two men saw Eckhart standing there with four GSA agents.  
  
"Mason, you said you weren't going to involve him!" Lionel stormed.  
  
The administrator snorted. Pacing the room, he surveyed the design and handiwork of the sanctum. "Very nice indeed. I would listen to your father if I were you. Your friends will be dealt with soon enough."  
  
"Who? Clark? He has secrets, but nothing that big," Lex announced his doubt, although he was hoping to egg the intruder into spilling something.  
  
"You'll find out when everyone else does, Mr. Luthor. Secrets do need to be kept," Eckhart said, shutting off debate.  
  
Lex ignored the hint, stepping right up to the white-haired man and staring him in the eye. "This is still my town. Eckhart. I know about you and Genomex from my contacts. I also know about what happened with Miss Lang and the others in your facility. For someone trying to keep a wrap on things, I'd say you've made quite a mess of it."  
  
"I don't intend to leave it there," the other man told him. "Dubois will be the bonus in all of this."  
  
"Well, I think that it's too late for that. As for Dave, let's just say this place is special to him as well thanks to Daddy Dearest over there. Whatever you have in store for him is going to backfire. Pack your bags back up and leave before he gets here, okay? And stay the Hell away from my friends. If you don't, well, let's say after Dave and his crew are finished with your boys out there, I'll eat the leftovers. No questions asked." Glaring into his visitor's eyes, he pushed, "Am I clear?"  
  
Eckhart bit back his anger. Who was this miserable little worm to threaten him? "Let's just say you've been warned."  
  
"As much as I appreciate your concern for my welfare, Eckhart, I would say the same of you. Get out of here now and take your thugs with you," Lex concluded, watching as Eckhart marched out of the office and down the stairs.  
  
"That wasn't wise, Lex," Lionel protested.  
  
"I suppose you pointed him here as a way to come between me and my friends, didn't you? I have issues with Clark. The boy is keeping something from me and maybe Eckhart knows what it is, but I'm not going to have a repeat performance of what happened in Tucson!" Lex lectured. "Stuart did that one out of spite of his son. Now, the other's life is upside down."  
  
"He's a freak, Lex."  
  
"And who made him that way? What turned him into that freakish monstrosity? People like you, that's who. Three words, Dad...leave him alone and while you're at it, leave them all alone. Now, I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. Don't you have a meeting in a few hours at LuthorCorp?"  
  
The other man angrily shook his head and left. Over his shoulder, he shouted, "You can't defy me forever, Lex!"  
  
For a long time after that, the younger man sat behind his desk, pondering the events that had just happened. True, he did have issues with Clark over trust and such, but that didn't mean that Eckhart deserved to experiment on him like a lab rat. Seeing that it was just after eleven, he put his coat on and decided to go talk to Lana at the Talon about this matter.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
About 10:30 AM, Jonathan parked his truck in the short-term parking lot next to the Smallville airport. Despite the fact that Clark was with him, the two men hadn't said more than three words during the trip from the farm. To the elder, that was a sign that Clark was absorbed in his own thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Son, it's okay. He's not going to bite," Jonathan reassured him.  
  
"I know," Clark agreed. "I guess I'm feeling the same way as Lana and Miranda right now. I just want him to like it here is all."  
  
"I'm sure he will," his father surmised, still wondering if the professor was indeed the teenager from long ago. "Come on, let's meet these professors of yours." With the usual warm smile, he rubbed his son's shoulder before getting out of the truck.  
  
Clark felt better after that. He was looking forward to introducing the Duboises around town and talking to them over at the Talon.  
  
  
****  
  
Dave stared out the window as the plane began to descend toward Smallville. By now, the farms were coming into view with their rectangular, almost checkerboard like, plots of land. With them, the memories from his past visit began to coalesce inside of his head, reminding him of another tragedy within his life. Yet, there were the good memories of the people there, and how they had been so kind to him.  
  
"Kind of reminds you of Wabash, doesn't it?" he asked his wife.  
  
"Hmmm?" she inquired dreamily. "Kind of. I don't recall so much wheat in New York State. Still, I'm glad that we're doing this trip. I was getting homesick for the farm."  
  
He rubbed her hand gently. "I know, Princess, and I'm sorry we haven't been back there in a while."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Once we get Miri straightened out, my folks have volunteered to have everyone over to celebrate. We're going too. I hope you don't mind if I made the arrangements with Mama and Daddy," she replied.  
  
"Now, you know how I feel about your folks," he said warmly. "Why would I object to a trip to Wabash?"  
  
"Especially since you can see the downtown for yourself?" she teased.  
  
He shook his head not wanting to get into that one again.  
  
At that moment, the wheels hit the ground and the aircraft braked slowly, gradually coming to a halt by the terminal building. A couple of minutes later, they walked down the stairs and entered the facility through the gate door. It wasn't that big a place-just a few pictures on the wall and a little coffee stand over to the side of the area. Once they passed by the security gate, Dave and Angie looked about the room, sorting out their fellow passengers from the man they were supposed to meet there.   
  
"Look, there's Clark," Angie told her husband, waving back and walking over to meet him.   
  
Dave smiled warmly as he followed. "How's it going, Clark?" he asked, shaking the younger man's hand.  
  
"Fine," the student concurred. "How was the trip here?"  
  
"Uneventful, and that's just the way we like it," the professor informed him.   
  
"I can imagine," Clark supposed. "Hey, let's get your bags and we can get into town. First though, let's go meet my Dad." Crossing the area over to where the baggage was being placed, he announced, "Here they are. Dad, meet..."  
  
"David Dubois," Jonathan realized, looking at Dave. "I wasn't sure if it was you when we spoke before on the phone. How've you been?"  
  
"I'm great, Mr. Kent. Thank you," Dave expressed, shaking his hand. "How are you and Mrs. Kent?"  
  
"We're doing fine," the farmer noted. "It's never easy pursuing your dreams."  
  
"Don't I know it," Dave replied. "By the way, Mr. Kent, this is my wife, Dr. Angela Dubois. Angie, this is Jonathan Kent."  
  
"Please call me Angie and it's a pleasure," Angie greeted, shaking their host's hand.  
  
"Same here and please call me Jonathan, all right? I do appreciate the respect, but we're all adults here. C'mon, let's get your bags and get into town. Everyone's waiting for you," Jonathan told them.  
  
Dave and Angie exchanged nervous glances before chorusing, "Everyone?"  
  
"We just arranged to have lunch at the Talon is all," Clark assured them. "There are a few people who want to meet you."  
  
"Okay," Dave agreed, albeit hesitantly. Going back there so quickly wasn't a part of the plan, but better to get it over with sooner rather than later.  
  
  
****  
  
A half-hour later, Lana busily arranged the long reserved table in the corner. Although the place usually bustled around eleven with business, today was an especially busy day for some reason. There wasn't an empty seat in the house. Fretting over every place setting, cup, and utensil, she wanted it to be perfect.  
  
At that time, Eckhart and MacTavish walked into the establishment, looking for a bite to eat. Although not normally seen in public, the day's schedule was too full to spend looking for another place in this rural town.   
  
"It seems that the good professor has drawn a crowd," the administrator noted. "There aren't any tables to be had."  
  
"I can fix that," his lieutenant said firmly and looked around for a waitress. Spying Lana, he asked, "Hey, lady, are those tables open? My boss and I would like to sit there."  
  
"I'm sorry. They're reserved," she told him.   
  
"You don't understand. We need one now. Mr. Eckhart doesn't like to be kept waiting," the red-haired man asserted.  
  
Looking to the door, she saw the man from her nightmares standing there, glancing at her. "Oh no," she sighed. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Can you come back later?"  
  
MacTavish fumed. "No." Looking at her, he hit her with a psychic burst, initiating pain.   
  
"Ah!" she screamed, drawing the attention of the crowd.  
  
"Stop it!" Miri interceded, jarring the attacker and disrupting the interchange.  
  
"Mr. MacTavish, you're making a scene," Eckhart disapproved.  
  
"I'll say," Lex concurred, walking through the door. "Didn't I tell you not to bother my friends?"  
  
"This isn't your mansion, Mr. Luthor. Stay out of this," the administrator growled.  
  
"I am one of the partners running this establishment and Miss Lang is the other one. We both want you out of here," Lex asserted. "I will call the authorities."  
  
"Oh great, I want a road test," MacTavish replied confidently, approaching Lex. "Bring them on!"  
  
****   
  
At that moment, the truck pulled to a halt across the street.  
  
Seeing the two men in suits stationed outside of the restaurant, Clark asked, "What's going on? Are they?"  
  
Feeling the telltale pain vibrations coming from within the restaurant, the professor nodded. "Yup. They are, and I was so hoping to have a quiet time here."  
  
"Lana! She's in there!" Clark realized.  
  
"I'm sure everything's okay. They look like FBI or something," Jonathan commented.  
  
"They're something much worse than that," Dave growled, getting out of the truck and opening a bag in back of the truck to reveal his bow and quiver.  
  
"What in?" the father wondered.  
  
"Trust me, Dad. Stay down," Clark advised.  
  
"I'll agree to that, but I'm going to help him," Angie asserted, running for a nearby alley. Once there, she pulled the sword, changing into Xena.  
  
The Warrior Princess glanced around and ran back toward the Talon, hoping to avoid a scene.  
  
  
****  
  
Meantime, Dave walked up to the Talon's front door. Seeing the two thugs there, he baited, "Training for the British Beefeaters, are we? Let me through."  
  
"I don't think so," the African-American man mountain on the left sniggered and brandished the electroprobe. "Scram."  
  
"Now, that wasn't nice," the professor hissed. "Oh, hell..." Willing up a couple of bursts, he took the two agents out. "Too easy."  
  
"David!" Xena called, running up to him.  
  
"Good to see you too! Did Cybelle pop you in here?" he wondered, covering their tracks.  
  
"We all know you can't stay outta trouble!" she baited. "Shall we?"  
  
He shrugged. "We shall. Besides, I need to work up an appetite." Walking through the front door, the two companions took in the crowded establishment.  
  
The patrons glanced at the warrior woman and the man with the bow. Granted, they had seen a lot of weird stuff in Smallville, but nothing quite like this.  
  
"Well, I see the gang's all here." Eckhart frowned.  
  
"And I see that you keep showing up like a bad stench, Whitey," Dave retorted. "You should hit the road now."  
  
"I'd listen to him, Eckhart," Xena suggested, allowing a threatening glare to spread across her face.  
  
"So, where's this super agent of yours?" Dave pushed. "I can feel him." Focusing around the room, he stopped at MacTavish. "What? Is beating on girls the best you can do?"  
  
The telekinetic released Lana and approached the new adversary. "You'd best tone it down."  
  
"Or what?" the professor asked sarcastically. "You're gonna beat me up, huh? Let me guess, all brawn and no brains. And do yourself a favor, don't try your crap on me."  
  
"Oh. You'll cry all over me, is that it?" MacTavish hissed. "You're going to have a tantrum?"  
  
Miri watched this scene from the corner and was visibly shaking at the dark vibes coming from her uncle.  
  
Xena shook her head and told Eckhart. "Call him off before he gets David going."  
  
"I quite agree," the administrator stated, not wanting to see Dubois lose it here either. "Mr. MacTavish, stand down! Now! We're leaving."  
  
The operative glared at his boss for a long minute before complying. As he followed the other out the door, he vowed, "This isn't finished, Dubois."  
  
"Get in line," Dave retorted, allowing the anger to show clearly on his face. "And scrape that crap off the sidewalk."  
  
After the car bearing the GSA sped away, he added to Xena, "Tell Angie it's okay to come out. We'll see you later, okay? Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure. I'll give your regards to Cybelle and the others," she told him before hurrying away. Once around the corner, she changed back to Angie and rushed over to the truck. "It's okay, guys."  
  
"What happened?" Jonathan inquired.   
  
"Knowing Dave, I'd say there was a near fight of some kind," she replied knowingly.  
  
Followed closely by the two men, she hustled into the restaurant and looked around. In the corner, Dave hugged their niece, reassuring her that everything was okay. Fortunately, nobody was hurt and the damage was minimal.   
  
Clark sat down next to Lana. "Are you okay?"  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded. "I...I guess. That was awful! He just looked at me, and I felt this pain. I still ache. Can you hold me?"  
  
"Sure," he replied caringly, embracing her tightly against him. This situation hit her a little too close for comfort. "Hey, it's going to be all right. I'm thankful we got here when we did."  
  
She nodded. "I agree. No telling what would have happened had Professor Dubois and Xena not come in."  
  
He smiled. "Now you know what they meant about life never being boring, right?"  
  
She managed a grin. "You're something else, Clark. Thank you." Pulling her to him, they exchanged a passionate kiss.  
  
****  
  
In the corner, Lex caught up with Dave. "Nice work there, Guy. I thought you were going to lose it."  
  
"Over him and in front of everyone? It wasn't worth it. Thanks," the professor expressed. Looking into the man's eyes, he saw something familiar, but couldn't quite place him. "I know you, but can't place your name..."  
  
"That's okay," Lex accepted. "It's been a while. I'm Lex Luthor."  
  
"Little Lex?" Dave wondered, returning the handshake. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you."  
  
"Yeah, the hair would make a difference," the co-owner concurred.   
  
"So, what are you doing here?" the professor wondered.  
  
"I run this place with Lana and her aunt," Lex explained. "It can be a little slow sometimes, but business today has been good. As you know, this is a special place."  
  
"It is that, especially after I saved it from our fathers' wrecking ball."  
  
"My Dad was storming about you an hour ago," Lex revealed. "He hasn't forgotten, trust me. But, that's enough of him. Let's get some lunch into you, okay? Are you all right, Miranda?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mr. Luthor," she told him, getting up and straightening herself. "I'll get these last few orders done before I join you all over at the table."  
  
"Smart girl," he complimented after she walked away.  
  
"I'd like to think so," Dave agreed, walking over to the table.  
  
Lex considered those last few words. What did he mean by them? The professor had enough mystery and controversy swirling around him already. What was the connection to his employee, an adopted child with supposedly no past? He would have to look into it at his first convenience. For now, he joined the others in the reserved area to get caught up on things. 

  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Later that afternoon, Chloe Sullivan typed away rapidly on the computer keyboard. For the past crew of The Torch, their last issue was due the next day at the typesetters. With the arrival of Clark and Lana's mysterious new professors, she doubted that they would be done on time.  
  
"Pete, I really wish you hadn't left for school so early," she griped, wishing that her friend were there with her. After Clark and Lana's relationship developed, he had been a steadying influence to her.  
  
Looking at the feature piece that Lana had written on Alicia Fallone, she admired the insight and feeling which her friend had poured into the story. Since her friends had returned from Tucson, something was off. Her instincts screamed that a major catastrophe had happened, but when she cornered them, they would tell her nothing except what she had found on CNN about the hospital attack.  
  
"Who is this woman, Lana? And why did she affect you so deeply?" she asked herself, admiring the piece once more before setting it down and getting back to work.  
  
At that very moment, Clark, Lana, and Miranda walked into the room, fresh off of their long lunch at the Talon. Placing their stuff down in the corner, they smiled, yet their faces had a slight heaviness to them, as if something had happened at the café. "Hey, guys! It's about time you got back here! How did lunch go?"  
  
"Great," Clark replied, trying to keep an upbeat tone to his voice.  
  
"But...?" Chloe asked, knowing her friend well enough to know when something was eating at him.  
  
"There was a near incident at the Talon," Lana sighed, shaking from the memory. "A guy showed up and did something to me. He just looked at me and I felt pain."  
  
"Looked at you?" the blonde reporter supposed. "Is this tied to the meteor rocks?"  
  
Clark suddenly got nervous as he recalled how anxious Adam was to keep Mutant X a secret. "I think so, Chloe," he indicated.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked Lana.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks," her friend assured her. "Thanks to Miranda and her uncle."  
  
"Uncle?" Chloe wondered wide-eyed. "Who? What is this?"  
  
"This is off the record at this point," he told her.  
  
"Okay. So who?" Chloe pushed, happy that her friend had found a link to her past.  
  
"My uncle is their History professor, David Dubois," Miranda revealed.  
  
"No way! Talk about coincidences! So, what did your uncle think of the Talon?" Chloe inquired. "I'll bet he liked his first taste of it."  
  
"Actually..." Lana cut in. "It wasn't his first taste of the Talon or Smallville. Chloe, can we dig up something from 1981 in the Ledger?"  
  
"Hang on," the news-junkie advised, getting into the town newspaper's website. "Okay, search for Dubois and Talon, right?"   
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay," Chloe agreed, inputting the information into the database. Sure enough, the computer produced an abstract of the article. "Wow. It's here," she said surprised to see it. Noticing her friends' interest, she added, "Your professor has been here before." Getting on the phone, she talked to somebody in a rapid-fire sequence of half-sentences before hanging up. "They should have a piece to us in a couple of minutes. Apparently, your incident stirred up a lot of interest. I wish I'd been there to see Xena myself!"  
  
"There really wasn't much to it," Lana declared. "She showed up and then left."  
  
"The meteor-guy attacked Lana," Miranda reported. "I stopped him, but he was about to turn on both of us before Uncle Dave showed up."  
  
"Yeah, the guy at the Ledger mentioned that he and the attacker had a stare down of some kind," Chloe mentioned, trying to picture the scene in her mind. "I guess your teacher has a bit of a temper, huh?"  
  
Clark, Lana, and Miri all looked at each other. That was the understatement of the century.  
  
"And who were those two guys I saw outside on my way over here?" Chloe probed.  
  
"They were with the meteor guy. Professor Dubois took care of both of them, I guess," he replied. "I was ducking for cover with my Dad."  
  
"Oh, Clark," Chloe teased. "I guess not everyone can be a tough guy, huh?"  
  
He shook his head and shrugged. If only she knew.  
  
At that moment, the fax machine started up, shooting out two pages of newsprint.  
  
"Okay," Lana said, picking the sheets up and laying them out on the counter for them all to look at. "Geez, look at this!"  
  
Miranda skimmed the pages. About halfway through the account, her eyes went wide. "Oh my! My poor uncle!"  
  
"My folks were pretty upset about something this morning," he remembered, looking at it for himself. "Man, that's why."  
  
"I knew there was trouble over the Talon's ownership back in the early eighties, but nothing like this," Lana agreed. "Professor Dubois just about single-handedly saved the place by himself." A slight shudder passed through her. Her parents had met there just after the incident. What if it had been torn down before that?   
  
"No wonder he was like a pit bull this morning," Chloe surmised. "Geez, I might not have gone back in there if I took what he did."  
  
"Oh, if you meet Professor Dubois, he'll surprise you," he stated. "There's a lot to him not apparent on the surface."  
  
"I can't believe that his father would do this," Chloe said, not knowing all of the facts.  
  
Lana shook again, recalling the memories of the kidnapping incident and being held at Genomex. She held onto Clark tightly.  
  
"What?" Chloe wondered. "Are you all right?"  
  
"We actually met his father, Chloe," he told her. "Trust me, he's not a very nice man."  
  
The editor-in-chief scratched her head. Now, she definitely knew that there was more to that trip than they were telling her. She was determined to get all of the facts if it killed her.  
  
"Well, we'd best get to work on this edition if we're going to put it to bed on time," she told her friends. "Principal Evans wants it in her office by 10 AM tomorrow."  
  
With that, they all got to work on the piece.  
  
****  
  
Dave sat at the Kents' kitchen table, analyzing his surroundings. Remarkably, the house was much the same as he remembered it except for the telltale signs related to a teenager living there. One thing he did marvel at: Mrs. Kent still had one of the best green thumbs when it came to flowers.  
  
Beside him, Angie rubbed his shoulder supportively. While he had been quiet all the way back here, she could guess that his mind was like a jumbled mess right now. "Are you hanging in there?"  
  
He nodded. "Uh huh. It's just tough dealing with the old stuff on top of watching Miri in danger like that."  
  
"I can imagine," Martha said, setting down cups of hot water in front of them. "David, are you still drinking that flavored tea?" She held up a little tin. "When Clark told us about you, I bought a fresh one just in case."  
  
"You remembered," Dave giggled in spite of himself.  
  
"Sure," Jonathan agreed, coming in the front door, and joining them. "We don't get many visitors like you."  
  
Dave saw the slight frown across his face. "Jonathan, what is it?"  
  
"Is it always going to be like this for Clark?" the father wondered.   
  
"Not if we can help it," the doctor affirmed. "The world just needs time to accept us. Can you keep a secret?" Seeing the Kents nod, she continued, "You didn't know that Miranda was a mutant, did you?"  
  
Their hosts stared at them. "Quiet Miranda?"  
  
"She's telekinetic, just as I am. It runs in the family," the professor informed them.  
  
"I see," Martha indicated, although with a great deal of uncertainty as she placed the tea bags on the table.  
  
"And those men today? Were they the same people that kidnapped your wife and Lana?" Jonathan probed.  
  
"They are. The white haired man is an anti-mutant bigot named Mason Eckhart. He runs a covert government agency, which likes to break the rules in going after people like ourselves and Clark," Dave noted.   
  
"And you talked him into using his powers in front of someone like that the last time?" Jonathan pushed.  
  
"C'mon, this is Clark we're talking about. You think he's going to let Lana get hurt? Trust me, I've been in his shoes," the professor reminded them even as he let the memory of the Genomex affair took place in his mind. Watching Lana fall, screaming toward her death. Nick too far away to do anything. Then, seeing Clark floating right under her, protecting her.  
  
"He's got a point, Jonathan," Martha agreed. "Still, we want them to be safe."  
  
"And they will be, Martha," Angie promised, a smile forming across her face. "You know, I think it's so funny."  
  
"What is?" Dave asked.  
  
"Oh, the way that Clark and Lana are. It kind of reminds me of two other people I know," she sighed, looking at him.  
  
"Let me guess, David and that classmate of his, right? What was her name?" Jonathan inquired, searching his memories. "Karen, right?"  
  
"That's right," Dave concurred, sipping on his blackberry tea. "Mmm...thank you."  
  
"Just a second," Jonathan requested, going to the bookshelf and grabbing an old photo album. As he walked back, he flipped pages until he landed on the right one. "Here it is!"  
  
Placing the item down in front of them, he showed them a picture of five people standing in front of the barn.  
  
"That's Karen and her Dad along with you three," Angie realized.  
  
"That's when they came out here to get him," Martha remembered. "Nice people. I wonder what they're doing now."  
  
"Well, her father's doing fine. As for Karen, she'll be here tonight with our friends," Dave noted, pulling out his cell phone.   
  
"Friends?" Jonathan wondered. "Who else is involved here?"  
  
"Eckhart has his friends. So do we," Dave stated, dialing first the secure line code before the number in question. "Steve? Hey, what's up?"  
  
"That's my question. Where are you two?" the agent inquired.   
  
"We're with Clark's folks right now," the professor informed him. "Eckhart's made his first move already. We were just in time to prevent a serious spectacle."  
  
"You and MacTavish didn't...Man, you should know better," Steve admonished.  
  
"Steve, I'm not stupid. The idiot already exposed himself before I walked in. We had a spitting match before Eckhart called him off. Still, you know as well as I do that he'll try again. If he touches those kids again, all bets are off. Can I speak to our group mastermind?" Dave recounted.  
  
"Yeah sure. Tell the Kents that we'll be on the first flight up there," Steve concluded, handing the phone to Adam.  
  
"Dave, what's going on up there? Logan's tap on the GSA computers shows that they're angry over that scene this afternoon," Adam commented.  
  
"Adam, we walked into it," the professor told him. "Apparently, they wanted lunch...and they were going after our table. MacTavish decided to use his powers on Lana and was about to do the same on Miri when I showed up. We went toe to toe for a second before Xena convinced Whitey to call off his pit bull."  
  
"Just the same, I want you two to be careful. Don't provoke them," the geneticist reminded them. "We'll be up there in the Double Helix right after sunset. Who else do you want with us?"  
  
"Francesca and Nick. Have Deirdre bring Steve and Karen up ASAP," Dave replied. "We need them on site."  
  
"We're on it," Adam concluded. "If anything changes, let us know."  
  
Dave hung up and informed the others. "Help's on the way."  
  
"When do the troops roll in?" Angie asked.  
  
"After sunset. We have some folks who should be here any minute, however."  
  
At that moment, a knock came from the door.  
  
Martha glanced at Jonathan, not knowing quite what to expect. She cautiously answered it. "Yes?"  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Kent?" Deirdre inquired.   
  
"That's right. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Deirdre Dubois. My parents are here somewhere," the priestess commented. "These are..."  
  
"Karen Alvarez, right?" Martha realized looking at the familiar face in front of her. "It's been a long time! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, although right now I'm concerned as to where this situation is going," the nurse indicated. "And this is one of our other classmates, Steve Petersen, an FBI agent."  
  
"Relax, the Bureau doesn't know about Clark," Steve assured them. "I did that much for him the last time."  
  
"Thank you for that," Jonathan expressed, motioning for the others to sit down. "Can we get you anything?"  
  
"A cup of coffee would be great," Steve agreed. "Thank you."  
  
"Same here," Karen joined in. "I'm glad that everything worked out this afternoon. What a relief!"  
  
"So far," Dave interjected, sipping his tea. "The day's not over yet. I want an eye kept on those kids at all times."  
  
"The others will be leaving soon. Can they land in back in the fields?" Steve asked.  
  
"Are they flying a private plane?" Martha wondered.  
  
"You could say that," Dave concurred.  
  
"Fine. If it means quicker access to keeping the kids safe," Jonathan agreed.  
  
"By the way, how did they get their plane back?" Angie inquired, glancing at Deirdre.  
  
"Mama," the priestess replied. "I popped them into the cabin and we took off before anyone could stop us. I must say, Papa, now I know why you love to mess with them." A mischievous smile formed on her lips in spite of herself.  
  
"Dave, you're a bad influence on your daughter," Angie muttered.  
  
"What? And you're the good little stay at home wife?" he laughed, letting out a loud snort at the end. "Yeah right."  
  
Karen shook her head in wonder at her friends. "Ahem! So when are we moving in?"  
  
Looking over at the clock, he noticed it was getting on for 4:30. "I'd like to be there within the next hour."  
  
"The Bureau's on standby just in case," Steve revealed. "They wanted to be on the scene, but with our friends getting involved, I wanted to keep them out unless it was absolutely necessary. Trust me, if anything happens, Smallville will be locked down tighter than Fort Knox."  
  
"What about that guy at the restaurant, Dave?" Angie worried. "If he gets you going..."  
  
"It'll cost him big time," her husband reassured her. "Especially if he touches Miri."  
  
"You're awfully sure of yourself, Sir," Karen disagreed. "I saw the jerk's M.O. back in Arizona. He's a prescription for disaster as far as you're concerned."  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. In any case, we can sense each other at all times." He shrugged and finished his tea. "Now, let's move. We need to be over there soon."  
  
With that, the group stood and brought their bags into the house. Much to the Kents' surprise, a cornucopia of weaponry was produced including shaft refills, the usual variety of incendiaries, and a whip for Dave and some pistols for Steve.   
  
"Those look good?" the agent inquired. "They were the last of your supplies."  
  
"Great. Thanks," Dave complimented. "Jonathan, can you...?"  
  
"Uh...yeah sure. That stuff...uh...it won't explode or anything, will it?" the farmer wondered with concern.  
  
"We should be safe," Dave reassured him, putting the last of the shafts in his quiver. "Thanks again for everything, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"My pleasure," she replied, trying to mask her concern over all of this stuff.   
  
"Deirdre, can you stay here and wait for our friends?" Angie requested.  
  
"Sure, Mama," the priestess agreed, sipping on her tea.  
  
With that, the group headed out the door with Jonathan for town before anything else happened.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 [A couple of hours earlier]  
  
Across town in his office, Lex steadily analyzed reports both classified and unclassified concerning Miranda's life. The school database and adoption records were found easily enough, but there was nothing on "Miranda Arighatto" earlier than 1984. "Strange. Where's her birth certificate? Hmmm...let's try Miranda Dubois."   
  
The computer popped up a screen of hits tied to that name between 1980 and 1984, but nothing later than that. Using a password he had obtained questionably from an FBI insider, he looked at the records for the girl. Sure enough, there was a little girl's picture along with her fingerprints. Apparently, there had been a national manhunt for her, but not surprisingly, nobody in this town suspected anything. The agent in charge was Steven Petersen. "Ah ha," he realized. "Given his ties to Dubois, that's a smoking gun if there was one." Downloading the fingerprints from the database, he superimposed them on top of the ones in his employee database.  
  
They matched perfectly. She was Miranda Dubois.  
  
"Sonnuva of a gun," he muttered. "No wonder she was so happy to see him. Still, given the grief that the Dubois kids took from the Old Man growing up, they deserve a break like this one." Hitting "save" on the files, he preserved his findings for later viewing if needed.  
  
Now that he had solved that mystery, the bald entrepreneur turned his attention to his unwanted visitors from this morning both there and at the Talon. What were those goons doing here? It wasn't like Eckhart to come slithering out of his hole after just anyone. Yet, here he was in Smallville personally overseeing a raid. "Whatever you're hiding, Clark, it must be a helluva secret," he told himself. In his research on Genomex, Lex had discovered several shady practices, many of which were being investigated by the FBI. "Given what I saw from the red head today, there must be genetic experimentation going on," he said knowingly, reading the screen. "And just when the Duboises were coming into town as well. This isn't a coincidence." With that, he kept digging through the data files.  
  
****  
  
Across town at the Smallville Inn, Eckhart paced about the second-class amenities. He hoped that he wouldn't pick up any diseases from the bugs flying around outside and he certainly wished that there had been better lodgings in this bumpkin town. "The sooner we get what we came for, the sooner we can leave," he told himself as well as the agents congregated around him.  
  
"Sir, our surveillance has them over at the high school. We can sweep in and get them after school lets out," one of the agents reported.  
  
"There's an assembly of some sort at 4PM. Can't we just surround the auditorium and get what we need before Dubois and the others realize what's going on?" another agent offered.  
  
"Nice observation, Mr. Hinkley," the administrator complimented. "While I don't relish the thought of holding an entire school hostage, we need to keep Mr. Kent, Miss Arrighato, and Miss Lang from escaping. I want this done as quietly and efficiently as possible hopefully before the assembly is over."  
  
"If we go longer than that, I'll handle Dubois myself," MacTavish crowed.  
  
"Calm yourself," Eckhart ordered. "Knowing the professor, he has already contacted Adam and his band of outlaws. It's only a matter of time before they get here. And then, I'm sure Petersen has the FBI already covering things. No, Mr. MacTavish, if we wait, we risk exposing ourselves further to social scrutiny. Is that clear?"  
  
"It is," the new mutant conceded.  
  
"Good. We don't need any more problems or public displays such as the one this morning," Eckhart told him. Turning back to the other agents, he instructed, "Go to your posts as we've planned. Be ready for anything, especially for Mutant X. Understand?"  
  
The subordinates nodded and grabbed their gear before taking off.  
  
Eckhart smiled confidently. Soon, everything would be within his grasp. If he played his cards right, he might even be able to not only take the students, but add the Duboises and Adam's band. If that happened, it would be a great night. A great night indeed.  
  
****  
  
About 5 PM, Jonathan parked his truck around the corner from the high school. Looking around, he noted that it was quiet...too quiet.  
  
Dave scanned the area with his senses, probing for any sign of trouble. He discovered several auras moving in from the back of the school. "Steve?"  
  
Ducking behind a mailbox, the agent managed enough of a glance through his binoculars to confirm his friend's observation. "Damn! GSA agents are on all sides!"  
  
"Terrific," the professor groused. "Keep an eye on them buggers."  
  
"Company?" Angie wondered.  
  
"The uninvited type and lots of them," Dave reported. "Jonathan, you might want to head back to the farm and wait there. If we need you, we'll let you know."  
  
"And what about the kids?" the farmer argued.  
  
"Trust me," Angie urged. "You're not going to want to be anywhere near here when this operation goes down."  
  
The anguished father stared at the school again. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Positive," she affirmed.   
  
"Well, I'm staying put. Heck with the circumstances."  
  
"Suit yourself. Help's on the way," Dave added. "Steve?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get ready to move in on my signal," the historian directed.  
  
"Right. Dave, the other agents are in position at the airport and at the city limits. Smallville's locked down," the agent told them.  
  
"Terrific. Tell them to stay there," Dave copied, switching channels. "Adam, are you there?"  
  
****  
  
On board the Double Helix, Adam responded, "Dave, what's going on?"  
  
"The GSA's moving in on the school sooner than we expected," Dave reported. "What's your ETA?"  
  
After looking at the displays, the team leader replied, "About 2 hours unless you want to send us some help."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Dave concluded, signing off.  
  
"What's up?" Shalimar inquired.  
  
"Something's going on in Smallville," Emma noted from her station.  
  
"What are you picking up on?" Adam asked with concern.  
  
"Concern, fear, anxiousness mixed with occasional spikes of anger. So far he's in control, but we should hurry."  
  
"I don't know. Watching Dave light into a few GSA agents might be entertaining to watch," Brennan supposed.  
  
Nick glared at him. "You have no idea of what you're talking about, do you?"  
  
"What?" the electrical mutant wondered. Seeing his teammates' expressions, he reiterated, "What?"  
  
"Dave's been in a fight like that," the detective continued. "He and a female vampire fought unrestrained."  
  
"And?" Jesse asked.  
  
"And they leveled the downtown area of Wabash, NY between them. Given what you've told me about MacTavish and what I know about Dave, this has the potential to get ugly really fast."  
  
"Tell me about it," Deirdre concurred, stepping from the mists. "Papa sent me to give you all a lift."  
  
"Go for it," Adam agreed.  
  
The priestess nodded and focused. In front of the speeding jet, the passengers watched as the fog formed. Despite the fact that they had seen her do this before, the others were still amazed at this phenomenon. Zipping through the portal, they ended up about ten miles from Smallville.  
  
"There," she declared, wiping some sweat from her brow.  
  
"Stealth cloak," Adam instructed the ship's computer, causing it to turn invisible to outside observers. "How much farther?"  
  
"About a mile away. Aunt Karen's waiting for us in the cow pasture," Deirdre replied.   
  
"I have her on the readings," Jesse informed them. "Taking her down."  
  
The ship touched down on the cow pasture just out of sight from the house.  
  
Waiting there, Karen stared at the air in front of her. Despite not being able to see anything, she could sense that her friends had just arrived. As the ship's door opened and the passengers disembarked except for Nick, she greeted, "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Thanks," Adam replied pleasantly. "What's the situation?"  
  
"Dave and the others went to town about forty-five minutes ago. From the vibes I'm getting, as well as seeing you here so soon, I'd say we're in trouble," the nurse reported.  
  
"If Eckhart's getting ready to move, we'd best get to the high school fast," Brennan interjected.  
  
"Especially since Miranda's with Clark and the others," Karen added.  
  
"And from what I can tell, MacTavish is nearby as well. Adam, he and Dave have some sort of link," Emma guessed.  
  
"I see," the leader said, the concern growing on his face. "Deirdre?"  
  
"Right. Francesca, we're going to need you too," the priestess requested, willing up the portal. After her cousin and Mutant X were inside, she sealed the passage behind them.  
  
Inside of the ship, Nick sat in his seat and watched the chronometer. "Still two and a half hours to sunset. Terrific," he groused, wishing he could be more help to his friends.  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Meanwhile, inside of the school, Clark, Miranda, Lana, and Chloe continued to research the question in front of them.  
  
"Finding anything?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "There's a lot of stuff here..."  
  
Then the lights went out.  
  
"What? Oh no! Not now!" the journalist complained.  
  
Miranda looked around. While she could sense her friends' anxiousness, she picked up on something else as well: many auras approaching them.  
  
Clark's super hearing also picked up on them as well. Trying to think on his feet, he wondered how he could use his powers in front of Chloe and Miranda. "C'mon!" he urged, feeling his way in the darkness to the other desk. Although he could have moved it by himself, he wanted to maintain the façade.  
  
Lana shook her head. She had seen him do some pretty incredible things and now, he was complaining about moving a desk? "But, Clark..." she started, wondering what he was getting at. Then, it hit her that this was part of the disguise. "Okay, never mind."  
  
Without another word, the quartet shoved the desk against the door, blockading themselves into the newsroom.  
  
"Now what?" Chloe whispered nervously.  
  
"Now we wait," Clark sighed, his arm around Lana's shoulders.  
  
"Hurry, Uncle Dave. Please," Miranda thought anxiously.  
  
****  
  
[Lex's castle]  
  
For the past hour, Lex had sat behind his desk, listening to taps on the police and FBI bands. Something was going down at the high school and, despite knowing about it, local law enforcement was keeping a loose cordon around the town.  
  
"You're good, Petersen," he admired. "What do you have up your sleeve?" Judging from the locale, he guessed that Eckhart's goons had just cornered Clark.  
  
At that moment, Lionel burst into office.  
  
"Gee, Dad, don't you believe in knocking anymore?" Lex baited, putting his jacket on.  
  
"Lex, stay away from town," his father advised.  
  
"And why would I do that?" the son asked.  
  
"Let Eckhart do his dirty work and crawl away!" Lionel argued and seized Lex's arm. "I don't want you involved!"  
  
Lex glowered at his father. So, the Old Man's buddy was involved in this mess. Shaking his arm loose, he stated, "Too late, Dad. When you involved my friends, you involved me! You'd best hope they're okay."  
  
"Or what? Damn it, Lex! They're not your future! I am!" the other man yelled. "Come to your senses!"  
  
Lex smiled coldly. "It isn't just Clark or Lana. You know Miranda Arrighatto?"  
  
"The waitress at that coffee dump?"  
  
"Right," Lex agreed, forcing himself to stay composed. "If she's hurt, you're going to get a visit from David Dubois. Judging from what I saw at the Talon this afternoon, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Trust me." With that, he grabbed his keys and hurried to the garage.  
  
Lionel slumped into the padded chair and rubbed his forehead. While he was willing to let Eckhart take the others, he wouldn't allow Lex to hurt himself through stupid heroics. Getting up, he rushed through the office doors determined to stop his son.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
From his post in the vacant office building across the street from the high school, Eckhart watched the unfolding drama through a pair of binoculars. "Mr. MacTavish, I do hope you know what you're doing," he stated mindful that the operation's success hinged upon efficiency.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he turned to the dark-haired woman standing by the door. "Be ready to move out at a moment's notice, Ms. Henderson. I don't want any exposure."  
  
"Yes, sir," she agreed, leaving to relay the order onto her fellow lieutenants.  
  
The administrator smiled at the subordinate's response, hoping that the others shared her drive as well.  
  
****  
  
Below Eckhart's perch, Deirdre and Mutant X had joined the others.  
  
"Who are all of you?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"We're friends," Adam replied cryptically, shaking his hand.  
  
"You can trust them," Angie assured him.  
  
"Deirdre, can you take Mr. Kent back to the farm and wait for us there?" Dave requested.  
  
"Okay, Papa, but you be careful," his daughter urged.  
  
"Count on it," he told her, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Kent, we'll get Clark and the others out," Adam promised him.  
  
For a second, Jonathan stared at the man and his associates before assenting, "Okay. Just take care with everything."  
  
"We will," Emma replied, sending waves of pleasant feelings through the farmer's mind as he vanished into the mists. "How are you holding up, Dave?"  
  
"About as well as can be expected under the circumstances," the professor indicated, producing four ski masks. "Here you go. In case the FBI gets here early."  
  
"Good idea," Adam agreed. "Put them on, everyone." When they had all done so, he asked, "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"He always does," Steve chimed in while remaining focused on the school.   
  
"Angie and Francesca, you know what to do," Dave hinted.  
  
They nodded and moved into the alley behind their position. Once out of sight, they initiated the changes into Xena and Gabrielle. A moment later, they were back with their friends.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Gabrielle wondered.  
  
"We can't just go charging in there with the hostages," Shalimar pointed out.  
  
"And with MacTavish waiting for me," Dave added. Then a smile came to his face. "Oh, that's good."  
  
"What is?" Xena inquired. "What is it?"  
  
"A trick I learned in the Dark Lands," the medievalist revealed, checking his weapons over one last time. "All set. Steve?"  
  
"They're in the tube beside you," the agent indicated, guessing at his intent.  
  
Dave nodded and unrolled the structural blueprint. A close study gave him the route he needed. "Yeah."  
  
"Great. No way in," Brennan doubted.  
  
"Some former thief you are," Jesse needled.  
  
"Actually, Brennan, there is," Dave disagreed. "See this tunnel right here? That's our way in."  
  
"That's the sewer." Shalimar frowned.  
  
"That's right. You lucky folks get to learn about Operation Sewer Meet," the professor remarked.  
  
"It's a pincer maneuver," Steve explained. "We attack on two or three different fronts at once, splitting the GSA forces between us."  
  
"But you said earlier that MacTavish can sense you. How's that going to work?" Jesse wondered.  
  
Dave shrugged. "With a little help, it'll work." He cast a glance in Emma's direction.  
  
Adam watched their friend carefully and deduced his meaning. "Emma, can you generate the appearance of anger into MacTavish's mind?"  
  
"You know I can. Why?" she responded.  
  
"I need you to be me," the professor hinted, stretching out with his senses and reading the environment. Inside the school, he felt fear, anger, nervous, and tension not to mention his adversary's brightly burning aura. However, he also detected a pocket of emptiness moving through the lower levels of the school. "What now?" he thought, filing that knowledge away. Sunset was still an hour away, yet somehow a vampire was in there as well. Composing himself, he told the others, "Okay, here's the plan. Adam will take Mutant X and hit them topside. Once inside, Emma, you'll need to convince MacTavish that you're me. Steve, Xena, Gabrielle, and I will take the underground route. Hopefully, we can delay things until sunset when Nick will get here. Emma, stay in touch telekinetically, okay?"  
  
"Right," she agreed. "Take care down there."  
  
"Always," he agreed, focusing on the manhole cover beside them. With a mental "pull," he tore the cover off of the hole and set it down about three feet away. "Ladies first."  
  
"Always the gentleman, ain't you?" Xena needled as she climbed down.  
  
"Don't mind her," Gabrielle told him as she followed.  
  
"You owe me," Steve muttered, stepping onto the ladder's top rung and climbing down.  
  
"Good luck," Adam wished.  
  
"Same to you," Dave replied, joining the rest of his group.  
  
When he had disappeared, Adam indicated, "Okay, let's go. Be careful." With that, they hurried across the street being careful to conceal their movements within the lengthening shadows. 

  
  
Chapter 16 [An hour later]  
  
Nick watched as the shadows grew longer and longer on the Helix's monitors. Finally, the sun sank below the horizon, freeing him to help the others. Needing no further urging, he took off into the night sky, heading for town.  
  
****  
  
In the Torch's darkened area, Clark kept his ears tuned to the approaching agents. The latter had been running up and down the hallway for the past twenty minutes. Finally, one rattled the right door and yelled, "This has gotta be it! What's in here?"  
  
"I don't know," another man answered. A shove revealed that the door was blocked with something. "Hey, guys! Can you help us with this door?"  
  
Hearing this effort, Lana whispered, "Clark, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," he stated honestly. With these goons, he knew he would have to use his powers to save his friends and worry about the consequences later.   
  
Miranda scrambled to their side. "My uncle's getting closer."  
  
"How's Chloe?" Lana asked low.  
  
"I'm okay for now," the blonde reporter replied. "Miranda, what's the big deal with your uncle against these creeps?"  
  
"Oh, he can do quite a bit," Clark informed her. "Trust me."  
  
Chloe cast a skeptical look in their direction. Whoever or whatever this guy was, he'd better be something special. From the hallway, she could see the crack of light from the door getting wider as the GSA pushed their way inside.  
  
****  
  
Mutant X made its way into the building with relative ease, taking out a couple of agents stationed at the door. With Nick's assistance, they had made their way through two more levels of guarded passages.  
  
"Better start your beacon, Emma," Adam advised.  
  
"Right," she agreed, broadcasting the right range of tense emotions to MacTavish. "Get ready, guys. He's coming this way and thinks I'm Dave."  
  
"Remind me to talk to you about that temper of yours," Shalimar baited, trying to take the edge off of the situation.  
  
The others silently followed the two women down the stairs toward the next level and the challenges awaiting them down there.  
  
****  
  
Dave kept a close eye on the markings along the walls. In addition to looking for a sign that they were at the school, he was tuned to Miranda's thoughts as well.  
  
"It's hard to believe you used to do this with Singleton," Steve complained, turning his nose up at the odor and worrying about what the sludge was doing to his pants.  
  
"I thought ya were a tough guy," Xena chuckled. "Didn't they tell ya that sewers ain't for Adonis types?"  
  
"And I suppose you've done this before?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"A few times," the Warrior Princess replied flatly.   
  
"We both have," Gabrielle cut in.   
  
Dave sighed to himself as they pressed on. "Which marker are we looking for?"  
  
"140," the agent replied.  
  
At that moment, the professor felt a wave of panic smack him right between the eyes. "Crap!"  
  
"What?" Xena pushed. "What is it?"  
  
"That was Miri. We just ran out of time!" he reported, taking off down the tunnel at a full sprint. "135...136....137," he counted off before stopping at 140.  
  
"Where's the door?" Steve asked. "There's supposed to be a door!"  
  
"Stand back!" Dave hissed, focusing energy into both hands. "We'll make a door!" Through Miri's eyes, he saw the agents bursting into the room, brandishing weapons and threatening the kids.  
  
With no more time to waste, he uncorked a double blast into the reinforced concrete, boring their way into the scene.  
  
(to be continued)  
  



	3. Under Siege Part 3

Under Siege Part 3 

Chapter 17  
  
MacTavish and four agents moved toward the spot where they thought Dave was. Climbing two flights of stairs, the new mutant operative increased his pace, forcing the others to do the same.   
  
Finally, in the midst of an empty, echoing hallway, he could have sworn he was right on top of him. "Where are you, Dubois?" he challenged.  
  
"Sorry," Emma replied, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Ms. DiLauro, I trust?" he retorted. "Too bad for you. Get her!"  
  
The four agents rushed her only to find their way blocked by her allies.  
  
"That's no way to treat a lady," Brennan admonished, blasting one into unconsciousness.  
  
"I'll go with that," Jesse concurred, smacking another with a massed fist.  
  
Nick silently took out another man with little trouble.  
  
Finally, Shalimar backhanded the last one out cold, cracking, "I'm glad to see that chivalry ain't dead."  
  
"The rest of Mutant X," the anger-seeking mutant realized. "I don't know who your friend is, but he'll join you soon enough in a stasis pod of his own. First, tell me where Dubois is."  
  
"He's attending to other business at the moment," Adam noted.  
  
Then an explosion echoed up the stairwell.  
  
"I'd say that's him now," the feral mutant baited.  
  
"This isn't finished," MacTavish growled.  
  
"I think it is," Emma asserted, projecting soothing emotions into him and lulling him to sleep.  
  
"Nice work," Adam complimented.  
  
"Thanks. It won't last long though," the psionic replied, checking her mask. "Let's get those kids out."  
  
The team made their way to the auditorium. Overpowering the six agents by the door, they entered the area to find the students crammed together and nervous.  
  
"Who are you?" Principal Evans demanded.  
  
"I'm a police officer," Nick assured her. "These are friends of mine. C'mon, let's go."  
  
The official nodded and, with the help of the rescuers, guided the students out of the school to safety.  
  
Once that had been accomplished, Adam asserted, "Now, for MacTavish."  
  
"Wish we could," Jesse noted, phasing through the wall between hallways. "He's gone."  
  
"It's up to Dave and the others now. I hope he can get the kids out of there before MacTavish gets down there," Nick hoped.  
  
****  
  
Lex's car screeched to a halt in front of the school just as the last kids poured out of the front doors, heading for safety.  
  
"What the?" he wondered, jumping out of the Porsche. Catching a student, he pushed, "What happened?"  
  
"We were in an assembly when these guys came in with weapons of some kind. We were stuck in the auditorium until this cop got us out," the student recounted nervously. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," Lex agreed, releasing the student. This situation was bordering on the ridiculous. Even Eckhart wasn't insane enough to want to hold an entire school class at gunpoint unless there was something to be gained from it. "What are you hiding, Clark?" he wondered again as he rushed into the building to see for himself.  
  
****  
  
Meantime, the four other GSA agents had cornered Clark and his friends.  
  
"You really don't wanna make this any tougher on us, Kent," the head agent stated, knocking Clark with an electroprobe and sending a heavy jolt through the teenager's body.  
  
Clark twitched a bit, but intercepted the second swipe from the agent. "Watch that thing!" he advised, bending the probe in his right hand and letting the voltage spark off of him as if it were so much water.  
  
"Clark, get down!" Miranda yelled. As he did, she telepathically "shoved" another agent into the wall, knocking him out cold.  
  
Chloe stared at her two friends anxiously. Until now, she thought they were all normal everyday, angst-driven teenagers. However, after seeing that sight, she was agape. A quick glance at Lana's calm façade told her volumes. "Lana, did you know?"  
  
"Trust me. It's a long story," the former cheerleader replied.  
  
"Arighatto's one too!" the remaining agent reported into his headset. "Reinforcements now!"  
  
At the urging, six more agents rushed in to face Clark and Miranda.   
  
However, at the far side of the room, something hit the wall hard, shaking the entire area, and cracking the reinforced concrete.  
  
"You'd best back off," Miranda told the agents.  
  
"Or what?" they taunted.  
  
Then, another blast hit the wall, spider-webbing it this time.   
  
"Miranda, what is it?" Chloe demanded, turning white.  
  
"Damn it, it's Dubois! Get back!" the rear agent yelled as the concrete finally gave way.  
  
As the dust settled, the professor stepped through the crater with a cross look on his face. "Well now, look what we got here. Those are my friends you're messing with, boys. I'd leave now if I were you."  
  
Before they could even take another breath, a black blur whizzed out of the hole, gyrating, kicking, punching, and screaming her signature war cry. Landing beside the kids, Xena shrugged. "They were all talk, David."  
  
"Whatever," he retorted, not caring about those creeps. "Miri, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Uncle Dave. Thank you."  
  
"Good. Come on," he urged. "Back through the hole."  
  
"Sure," she agreed, stepping into the muck. While she normally would have made a fuss, she went in without argument on this occasion.  
  
"Thanks, Professor Dubois and Xena," Lana expressed, following her friend.  
  
"No problem," the warrior told her.  
  
"Come on, Chloe," Lana called. "Gabrielle's here to help you as well."  
  
The reporter shook her head. Too many weird things had just happened to be easily explained away. "There had better be a good explanation," she groused, exiting the battle zone.  
  
As Clark started through, he noticed an intruder. "MacTavish!"  
  
"I know. Keep going. That's an order," Dave instructed firmly.  
  
"That was a nice trick you pulled to get in here," the operative complimented.  
  
"I have a few up my sleeve for lowlifes like you," the professor remarked, turning to face his opponent.  
  
"So, the girl's your niece. Too bad I have to take her in," MacTavish crowed.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Dave disagreed. "One more step and I'll nail you."  
  
"You have to get angry first and then, I have you."  
  
Dave shrugged. "Your loss." Firing a pulse, he knocked his opponent out cold. "Asshole," he hissed, lifting the new mutant telekinetically and floating him into the sewer passage.  
  
At least the trouble was now over...or so he thought.  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Back at the Kent farm, Karen and Deirdre kept a close eye on the road for any sign of trouble. For hours, all had been quiet.  
  
Finally, Karen smiled. "Dave and the others just got the kids out."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jonathan asked, sipping his coffee.   
  
"Telepathy, sir," the nurse admitted. "Dave and I have had a link of sorts for years. He just sent me a message of sorts."  
  
"She's right," Martha added. "The news just announced that the students were just released!"  
  
"That's a relief!" her husband cheered, hugging her. They were glad that the mess seemed over finally.  
  
  
****  
  
Mutant X waited anxiously in the alley for their friends to emerge from the manhole. They knew that the area could be swarming with police, FBI, or GSA agents at any moment and wanted to get out of there.  
  
"Thankfully, it's dark," Adam assessed, looking at Nick. "For more than one reason. Thank you, Nick."  
  
"We all had a role to play," the immortal detective replied, downplaying his role.  
  
"You can certainly kick your share of butt, guy," Brennan declared.  
  
"I'll say. Nice work," Shalimar complimented.  
  
At that moment, they heard a coughing sound coming from the hole.  
  
The feral stuck her head down there. In the dim lighting, she spied the group making its way toward her. "Miranda?" she asked.  
  
"Shalimar?" the tired woman responded. "Yes, it's me."  
  
"Great. Hang on, we're gonna get out of there. Can you climb up?"   
  
"Yes," the telepath agreed, scrambling for the outside and the clean fresh air. "Clark, Lana, and Chloe are still down there."  
  
"They're right here," Gabrielle indicated from below, helping Lana up first.  
  
"Where's Dave?" Emma worried, feeling some anxiety.  
  
"Delaying MacTavish," Xena informed her as she guided Chloe and then, Clark up the ladder before making her own way up.  
  
Steve scrambled up the ladder glad to be out of the muck.  
  
Sitting on solid ground, Chloe scrutinized the group of odd folks in front of her. Who were they? Why were they in Smallville? And how did they know her friends so well?  
  
Clark studied her face, knowing that expression well. They would all have some serious explaining to do when the situation was over.  
  
"Coming up!" Dave's voice called from below.  
  
MacTavish floated through the opening and came to rest on the ground. Then, the professor stepped out into the alley.   
  
"Whew! That reeks!" he remarked, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"You took care of him?" Adam wondered.  
  
"He thought he could get us riled," the medievalist declared. "Too bad for him. Still, I have a ways to go."  
  
"For once, we agree, Dr. Dubois," Eckhart announced, stepping into the light.  
  
The heroes turned to see their nemesis flanked by forty agents, some normal, others, new mutants, but all were spoiling for a fight.  
  
"Lana, Chloe, get behind me!" Clark urged, stepping in front of them protectively. Maybe he would go down, but the GSA wasn't going to get their hands on his friends again without a fight.  
  
"Miri, get back!" her uncle ordered.  
  
"No," she asserted, assuming a defensive karate posture. "I'll stand by you to the end."  
  
He winced. He wasn't going to lose her again, not after taking so long to find her. Still, he felt proud of his niece for standing her ground to protect her friends and adopted home.  
  
"Lana, what is this?" Chloe demanded.  
  
"You wanted to know what happened to Clark and me in Tucson. Those are the creeps who kidnapped Dr. Dubois and me. The people standing between them and us are our friends, Chloe. You have to trust them," Lana reported.  
  
"That's right," Clark affirmed, still facing the small army in front of them.  
  
Meantime, the rest of the group was just as prepared to face the threat. Xena held her sword and chakram ready for action. Gabrielle spun her staff in hand. Jesse was massed out. Brennan's hands crackled with electrical energy. Both Nick's and Shalimar's eyes glinted yellow, indicating their preparedness.   
  
In the center of the line, Dave's hands glowed brightly as he warned menacingly, "I'd back down now."  
  
"I don't think so. You and your freakish friends are a menace!" the administrator countered.  
  
A slight spasm went through the professor's body as the change took place.  
  
"Ah think ya're the freaks!" the Child spat vehemently, recalling the last time somebody called him that here. "'Mon!"  
  
Eckhart looked around. If it happened, this fight would attract too much attention, exposing them all. While the Duboises didn't care, for all the others concerned, it would be their ruin.  
  
Noticing his longtime enemy's hesitation, Adam stated, "It's over, Mason."  
  
"For now, Adam," the other admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Naw. We're done period!" the Child asserted, glaring daggers into the administrator's eyes. "Take a look, Whitey! If ya come to Tucson again, Ah promise ya that ya'll will regret it."  
  
"And we'll back him," Nick declared cryptically, meaning both the police and the Vampire Community.  
  
"As will we," Adam chimed in on behalf of his group.  
  
"Scram," Xena growled at the enemy, stepping forward.  
  
Eckhart swore under his breath. The previous debacle had proven still more costly yet. "We're done," he told the others.  
  
"Smart move, Whitey," the Dark One hissed. "Still, Ah was lookin' forward to a good brawl."  
  
"Thankfully, you won't get it," Nick disagreed.  
  
Looking toward the sky, the Child growled, "Hey, did ya feel that, Nick?"  
  
The former Crusader realized what it was. "Not her!" he denied, rushing into the darkness.  
  
Then, they could hear Eckhart's screaming.  
  
"What is it?" Clark pressed.  
  
"Keep back, Boy!" the Child snarled.  
  
"Would someone please give me some answers?" Chloe insisted.  
  
From the darkness, a familiar voice cackled. "Yes. Do tell."  
  
"Divia," the Child challenged. "Ya looking for 'nother whuppin'?"  
  
The blonde vampiress stepped into the light. She was fully vamped out and wiping the blood from the sides of her mouth. "No. For tonight, I'm thankful for the meal and our Community's secrecy," she declined.  
  
"Meal? What is she getting at?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"Adam," Shalimar informed the leader, wincing as her senses picked up on the blood.   
  
Nick stepped into the alley carrying Eckhart's drained corpse. "Divia, you've started a war."  
  
She snarled, "No, Nicholas, I've taught these insolent mortals a lesson. Your friend said it best!" She smiled wickedly at the Child. "They needed to pay."  
  
At that moment, MacTavish rose to his feet and gaped in horror at his boss's corpse. "Mr. Eckhart! He's dead!"  
  
"Yes, he is," Divia replied frankly. "I must say the taste of plastic covering is revolting. For your sake, Mortal, I would advise you to keep quiet about this situation if you know what's good for you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," the red-haired operative countered, stepping toward her.  
  
"Hey, Meathead! Ah'd keep 'way from her if Ah were ya'll," the Child advised. "Git lost."  
  
"Bring it on, Dubois," MacTavish challenged.  
  
Divia snorted incredulously at this display. "Nicholas, should we?"  
  
"No, let them deal with this matter," the detective stated. "It won't take long."  
  
"Right," the GSA agent agreed.  
  
"Man, he's got a death wish," Brennan assessed, shaking his head.  
  
Meanwhile, MacTavish reached out with his abilities, trying to feed off of the Child. Unfortunately, nothing came of it.  
  
"Well?" the Dark One chuckled amusedly.  
  
"Why isn't anything coming from you?" his opponent wondered.  
  
"Maybe cuz Ah'm focused, Jerk!" the Child postulated, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and locking eyes with his enemy. "Ya think ya know anger? Take a good look!"  
  
As if a switch had been thrown, MacTavish felt the emotions crash into him, strengthening him. After two minutes, he had taken his fill and tried to break the grip.  
  
"Na yet!" the Other indicated, increasing the emotional flow.  
  
After another minute, the agent started to shake and his eyes bulged. "No! That's sick!" Severing the connection with a pain burst, he roared, "What are you?"  
  
As the Child got back on his feet, the others noted the right eye's yellow pallor and the grin on his face. "Anger, hurt, pain," he retorted, the hate seeping off of him.  
  
"You're a menace!" MacTavish insisted, throwing an enhanced punch with little effect into the enraged man.  
  
"Stop this!" Miranda screamed, afraid that both men would be hurt.  
  
"Tell 'im, Leader Man," the Child stated to Adam.  
  
"You heard him, MacTavish," Adam concurred. "Stop this now!"  
  
"Not until he's taken care of!" the agent insisted, opening the link again. Unfortunately, the pain flowed freely, proving too much for even somebody like him to take.  
  
"Wha's the matter? Too much juice?" the Child chortled darkly.  
  
The other man shook violently. His mouth twitched constantly and his eyes crossed. "No...no...no..." he stammered as he collapsed.  
  
"Couldn't take our last whuppin' here, could ya?" the Child guessed. "Welcome to mah world, Smart Ass. Guess ya'll weren't as tough as ya said."  
  
"Well, now that's taken care of," Divia assessed. "I'm needed back in Toronto before dawn. Tell your friend to call off his associates."  
  
"I'll do that," Steve agreed, getting on his phone, eager to get her as far away as possible.  
  
"Dubois, Xena, Gabrielle, you have my thanks. Until we meet again," the female Elder concluded, disappearing into the night sky.  
  
"Good riddance!" the Child roared. Looking at his shaking opponent, he asked, "How's the twit?"  
  
Emma informed him, "He's completely lost his mind."  
  
"His loss," he replied. "'Nuff of this!" Turning his focus inward, he changed back into Dave.  
  
"What?" the professor inquired, staring at the others. "Where are the agents? What's he doing there?"  
  
Chloe blurted out, "You mean you made him go nuts and you don't remember?"  
  
"Hey, take it down a notch," the professor requested, wincing from the headache.  
  
Xena stepped forward and offered him two pills. "Angela gave me these for you."  
  
"Thanks," he agreed, gulping them down dry. Looking at the kids, he asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"We're fine," Clark agreed.  
  
"I'm okay," Lana noted, albeit a bit nervously.  
  
"Me too!" Miranda concurred, hugging him tightly. "Don't let me go!"  
  
"Never, Miri-Ma. You're safe," Dave promised, kissing her on top of her head.  
  
On the other side of the alley, Chloe tried to make sense out of what just happened. Bad enough that she was caught between two secret parties fighting their insane war, but how would she deal with Clark and Miranda being more than they seemed? Then, there was the matter of the vampire. Finally, her new friends' new professor was a total psycho. She was torn. On the one hand, there was the need for secrecy. On the other hand, her journalistic instincts screamed out that she needed to reveal these events.  
  
Turning to Clark, she asked, "How could you keep this from me?"  
  
He shook his head. "My parents always told me to keep what I am a secret. You can see why."  
  
"But you told her!" the reporter ranted, the tears starting to streak down her face. "I...I"  
  
Lana put her hand on Chloe's left shoulder and stated, "At least you didn't find out in the middle of a three story fall, Chloe. He saved my life. I think keeping his secret is worth it."  
  
"I didn't want to end up on 'The Wall of Weird' or in 'The Torch,' Chloe," he added. "Sometimes, your drive to collect information overrides everything else."  
  
"But you didn't trust me!" Chloe protested.   
  
He slumped his shoulders and sighed, "I have enough problems with being me without added exposure. Now, there's the goon squad to deal with as well."  
  
"And Norman over there?" she asked, motioning toward Dave.  
  
"What about me?" Dave cut in, glaring at her.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to hurt them," she accused.  
  
The professor fought back a wave of indignation and laughed derisively, "Look, I wouldn't hurt them."  
  
Lana trembled at the harsh words being exchanged. Had they just dealt with a bad threat only to have arguments destroy everything? "No! Stop it, everyone!"  
  
"But, he's a lunatic!" the reporter argued.  
  
The professor glared at her and growled wordlessly. He had taken enough pain already for a lifetime. "I've had enough of this crap. You're welcome for the help," he snarled sarcastically and stalked out of the alley, the tears of rejection stinging his eyes.  
  
Miranda stared at her friend incredulously. "How can you say those things, Chloe?" she demanded, her own tears running down her cheeks. "How?" With that, she ran after her uncle.  
  
"He's not that bad," Steve countered, trying to get Chloe to stop. "I've known him since we were your age. It's sick what pain does to someone. Trust me, you don't have the right to call him a lunatic. Not when you haven't walked in his shoes."  
  
"You can't talk about this to anyone," Lana told her.  
  
"But...doesn't the public have a right to know about vampires and them?" she asked, motioning toward Mutant X.  
  
Nick stepped forward and looked Chloe in the eye. "No," he responded, turning on the hypnosis. "Listen to me, Chloe. You were in the middle of a bad situation between a hostile militant group and the police. Agent Petersen saved you all. You will forget about any knowledge of vampires, new mutants, or the Genetic Security Agency."  
  
"I will for...get," the entranced girl agreed robotically.  
  
"Chloe, you will keep Clark and Miranda's secrets as there is nothing newsworthy about them. And you won't be afraid of David Dubois anymore and will keep his secret as well," the vampire concluded. "Now sleep."  
  
The young girl collapsed to the ground in a dead slumber.  
  
Clark picked her up with concern. She was out cold from whatever whammy Nick had just pulled. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I hypnotized her, Clark. I hated to do it, but she needs to forget about most of tonight. She'll be okay with a few altered memories to show for it," the detective told him.  
  
"Well, I'll take her home," Clark indicated, rushing off at super speed, leaving a breeze in his wake.  
  
Miranda marveled at her friend's abilities. "That's something else."  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm still adjusting to it," Lana agreed, managing a smile.  
  
"Hopefully, someday the world will too," Dave sighed, rejoining them.  
  
"If it's okay, we're going to take off. Dave, we'll deal with MacTavish," Adam told him.  
  
"Fine," the professor agreed, shaking his hand. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"We'll talk when you get back to Tucson," the team leader replied. Speaking into his ring, he called for the Double Helix. Within seconds, the cloaked ship landed in the street. "Coming, Nick?"  
  
"I'll have Natalie take care of Eckhart," Nick informed them, carrying the body and MacTavish on board. "Nice job, everyone. Clark, Lana, have a good trip. See you soon." With that, he walked into the ship.  
  
After that, the door closed and the craft took off into the night.  
  
"I think that's our cue," Xena told Gabrielle.  
  
The Bard nodded, following her companion down the street. Once out of sight, they changed back into Angie and Francesca before the latter returned to the scene.  
  
"Let me see about getting us a ride," Steve indicated, getting on the phone. It had already been a long enough night already and they needed rest.  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Minutes after the group had departed from the scene, Lex made his way out of the damaged building. Strangely, there was no trace of the combatants--only the damage that they had caused to the lockers not to mention the gaping hole in the Torch's newsroom.  
  
"What are you hiding, Clark?" he wondered not for the last time as he got into his car and drove away.  
  
****  
  
Lana watched as Steve's rental car drove off into the darkness. While the ordeal at the school had left her exhausted, she felt troubled. Would it always be like this for her and Clark? Would he make her a target? "C'mon, you can't think like that," she chided herself, walking up the stairs and sitting on the porch swing. "Clark's the best thing that's happened to you." Swinging on the chair, she mused over the events again and again. While the GSA threat was clearly shown in the standoff, her friends had stood by her.   
  
However, Chloe's reaction to the whole thing troubled her. Granted, she remembered how she felt during the incident at the UMC and later at Genomex. She still could feel the shock at seeing Clark catching her in midair and shielding her from the bullet fire on the ground. During the months that followed, she had worked hard to gain the Kents' confidence that she could keep their son's secret safe. As they told her, his powers didn't make him any different; they just made him special. And with Professor Dubois, she felt that he was stronger than he seemed. How else could he deal with his abilities and his dark alter ego, especially in a place which held painful memories for him?  
  
"Chloe, I hope you can understand one day," she said to nobody in particular as she stood up. While she knew that Nell would be home soon, she needed to clear her head. Walking over to the barn, she looked at the horses. While she usually rode Buttercup, she felt that the other mare, Willow, could use some exercise. However, when she had tried to take her out over the past year, the horse wouldn't let anyone ride her. Nell had admitted that she was thinking of selling the animal, but for some reason, hadn't done so yet.  
  
Taking the saddle off of its hook, Lana walked up to Willow and soothed, "It's okay, Girl." With that, she put the saddle on the mount's back and got on.   
  
Surprisingly, there was no reaction as in the past. Willow looked back at her as if to say 'Ready?'  
  
Lana nodded and rode off into the night, heading for the woods and her familiar sanctuary.  
  
****  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she entered the Smallville cemetery and made her way for her parents' gravesite. For some reason, the buzzing in her head intensified with every step. Around her, she could hear the wind whispering to her, calling her name. "What's going on?" she wondered as she reached the stone.  
  
"Hi, Mom and Dad," she greeted, kneeling before the stone and inspecting it. She kept good care of the site, making sure no weeds grew and that fresh flowers were always there. "It was an exciting day at school and at the Talon. Fortunately, everyone's okay. My...well...Clark and my new friends got us out of trouble. I wish you could meet my new professors. They're really great. Professor Dubois, well, he has his issues, but...I really admire how he stands up for his beliefs. His wife's a doctor who grew up on a farm, kind of like me." She sighed, the reactions of Chloe and Eckhart playing across her consciousness. "I wish I knew why people hate others so," she sniffled. "Chloe turned on Clark and Miranda because they have special gifts. They aren't any different, but why should they have to hide what they are?" Tears streaked her face as the images of the expressions on Clark's, Miranda's, and Dave's faces at her friend's outburst.  
  
For a minute, the area seemed to hum a bit for some reason. Then, a flash of light appeared in front of her, congealing into the form of a slender woman dressed in white. The figure smiled warmly at the visitor.  
  
"Mom?!" Lana asked incredulously, staring at the angel. Granted, she had always been able to speak with her parents, but this was taking things to a whole new level.  
  
"That's right, Dear," the angel indicated with a warm sparkle in her eye. "You know that your father and I are always with you."  
  
"How is he?" the daughter wondered.  
  
"He's fine," the mother stated. "Lana, look around you and tell me what you see."  
  
The former cheerleader glanced around her. Where there had been nobody a moment earlier, the images of friends and family who had since passed on stood before her. "Wha...What is this?" she gasped.  
  
"You've done nothing wrong. Don't worry," an older man assured her.  
  
"Grandpa?" she realized. "It's you!" Trying to embrace the old man, she found that she couldn't do so.   
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "You can't touch me, but we can speak. I had to see you again, Sweetie."  
  
"How?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Clark and Miranda aren't the only ones in Smallville with unique talents," the angel pointed out. "It seems you have your own gift as well."  
  
"What? I was always able to talk to you and Dad," she noted. "What does that have to do with a special gift?"  
  
"The ability to communicate with those who have passed on," her mother agreed. "And not just with those people in your family. Look behind you."  
  
The dark haired girl turned hesitantly to find Xena--or rather, her spectral image-standing there. "Xena?"  
  
"That's right, Lana," the warrior confirmed, stepping forward. "It's okay, you really are seeing me. That's some gift you have there."  
  
"But, where's Dr. Dubois? You know...I thought you were like her bodyguard," Lana wondered.  
  
"In a way I am," Xena noted. "She and I are well...like roommates in her body. At least that's what David calls us. Can I trust you with that?"  
  
"Of course," Lana promised. "So that was you that Dr. Dubois was talking to in the cell in Genomex?"  
  
The Warrior arched her brow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I couldn't quite make it out, but I knew she was having some sort of conversation in another place. At the time, I thought it was crazy, but then, you showed up, and well..."  
  
"I rest my case," Laura declared to her daughter. Then she looked to the Warrior Princess. "Thank you for protecting her at that awful place."  
  
"No problem," Xena replied, bowing slightly. "I'm looking forward to getting to know her better."  
  
At that moment, Willow whinnied at the gate.  
  
"What is it, Willow?" Lana inquired, rushing over and patting the mare's shoulder. "They won't hurt you."  
  
The mare neighed and looked up...straight at Xena.  
  
The warrior studied the horse for a while. For a minute, she was standing at the corral on Joxer's farm, saying goodbye to her trusted companion. Then her mind snapped back to the present. True, the mare was the same shade as Argo, but the way she was looking at her. So much like her old horse.... "No, it can't be!" She walked closer. "Argo?" she whispered, hoping she was right.  
  
The horse stomped its right foot and snorted.  
  
"Argo!" Xena exclaimed, hugging her old friend. "I can't believe it's you!"  
  
"Argo?" Lana asked in surprise.  
  
"Her horse, Dear," Laura indicated, smiling warmly. "Just the first of our reunions and discoveries, I'm afraid. That is your friend, Xena?"  
  
"It is," the warrior agreed, embarrassed over the tears in her eyes. "There's one way to know for sure. Tomorrow, Lana, we need to let Dr. Dubois ride her. If that's okay with you, Argo?"  
  
The mare nodded and stomped her hoof again.  
  
"Thank you, Lana, for bringing her," Xena sighed, rubbing Argo's mane again.  
  
"Yeah...you're welcome," the astonished teenager replied, managing a sheepish smile. "I'm glad that I could do something after your help and well, being my friend."  
  
"And why wouldn't I be?" Xena inquired. "You're a quality person, Lana. Trust me, you're more than looks. Clark knows that and so do your professors. Have faith in yourself."  
  
Lana blushed. "Thanks."  
  
Laura admired the scene between her daughter and the Thracian spirit. Certainly, Lana had come a long way in her own right to secure the admiration of a shrewd assessor of character like Xena. She felt proud of the strong young woman in front of her. "May you do well with all of your friendships, Lana," she hoped silently. Then, she requested, "Xena, can you bring David and Karen here tomorrow? We have something to say to them as well."  
  
The warrior studied the angel. "I don't wanna provoke him. He's been through enough here."  
  
"I agree," Laura concurred, a warm smile spreading across her face. "My husband and I would like to thank him for helping Lana and Clark is all."  
  
"Sure," Xena agreed. "Tomorrow after sunset? I think we can manage that."  
  
"Absolutely," Lana added. "I'll be here. Should Clark come?"  
  
"Yes, but just the two of them. Angela will be in Xena's form. Lana, you have seen what your friends have gone through with their talents. You are now like them: special yet apart from others," the angel stated. "Your aunt is worried about you. It's time for you to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tell Dad I love him," her daughter requested.  
  
"I will," she responded as she and Lana's grandfather vanished from view.  
  
Turning to Xena, Lana asked, "This is real, isn't it? I'm a mutant too?"  
  
"Seems that way, doesn't it? Looks like ya slipped under Eckhart's radar," Xena affirmed. "You'll do fine, Lana. Well, as your mother said, you need to be headin' back. I have to be getting' back to Dr. Dubois now. See ya. And Lana, thanks again." Slipping close to Argo, she added, "I'll be seeing ya tomorrow too." With that, she faded away as well.  
  
For a minute, Lana glanced at her surroundings uncertain of what she had just experienced. Around her, she could still feel the vibrations and the voices of the deceased people around her. "This is going to be something else," she told herself and the mare, climbing back on the latter's back and riding back toward the farm.  
  
  
****  
  
When the group had returned to the Kent farm, they found Martha cutting a cherry pie and putting pieces on plates.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"We're all fine, Martha," Angie noted. "Has Clark come back yet?"  
  
"He's in the loft," Jonathan replied from the table where he was sipping on a cup of coffee. "What happened out there tonight?"  
  
"From what Clark said out there, your worst fear," Steve reported. "Some people are jealous of others with special gifts."  
  
"Is that the government agency you were talking about before?" the nervous father wondered.  
  
"It is," the agent agreed, taking a cup of his own. "The Bureau is investigating them. They just lost their leader tonight, so I expect they'll be out of commission for a while."  
  
"Is our son going to be safe?" Martha probed, setting down pie portions on the table for everyone.  
  
"There are no absolutes," Dave admitted. "Still, if we have anything to say about it, the kids will be fine."  
  
The Kents exchanged glances. Wherever Clark would go in the world, there were risks such as the one he faced tonight. At least, he had someone to help him with his abilities...and someone they knew and trusted. "We know," Jonathan agreed. "Thanks for helping us out, Dave."  
  
"You're my friends," the professor told them. "I owe this town quite a bit and I don't forget my debts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to check on Clark."  
  
Walking out the door, he made his way for the barn and climbed the stairs. There, he found the younger man staring at the stars through his telescope.  
  
"So, which one was yours?" Dave inquired.  
  
"I don't know, to be honest," Clark commented. "So many of them out there. They're each unique."  
  
"I agree," the professor concurred. "As you are, Clark. You did great tonight standing up to the GSA like that. You thought of Lana, Chloe and Miri first. That's the sign of a hero."  
  
"I guess. I just wish that people wouldn't treat me like a monster when they find out about my abilities," Clark complained. "You saw how Eckhart looked at us and how even Chloe reacted."  
  
Dave nodded, feeling the familiar pain running through himself. Sitting down next to Clark, he told the prospective student. "The Eckharts of the world are always going to be there, Clark. You can't change them. Their closed minded views make them a threat to everyone, not just people like us. You can't go into a shell because of them. You're here for a reason. So am I. So is Miranda. So are Lana and Chloe. We owe it to them to make this world a better place by example. You're a quality person, Clark. I just want you to know that."  
  
"Thanks," he replied. "But how about Chloe?"  
  
"What did you do with Lana? Remember?" Dave asked.  
  
"I talked with her honestly," the teenager stated. "I'll do the same thing with Chloe."  
  
"Smart man," the professor complimented. "Just give her time."  
  
"How are you dealing with what she said?" Clark inquired.   
  
"People have called me worse, Clark," Dave informed him. "Still, it did hurt."  
  
"She didn't mean it like that," the young man tried to excuse.  
  
"Oh, she did. The Child scares a lot of people. Remember though, he's just as scared as everyone else," Dave mentioned. "I'm willing to start fresh with her since she seems like such an enthusiastic person." He sighed and shook his head. "You know, when she asked if I'd ever hurt you and Lana, that hurt me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it did," Clark guessed. "I know you'll do your best by us, sir. It's going to be tough leaving home, though."  
  
"Yeah, it always is," Dave concurred. "I was so lucky that Karen's family let me stay with them. We're both lucky, Clark. We have the best friends and parental figures. Your parents are the best people. That's why I owe it to them to see that you get the best education money can buy."  
  
"I appreciate that," Clark expressed. "From what I saw of your Dad and watching how Lex's father treats him, I know I'm really blessed to have my folks. You know, you're a special person, Dr. Dubois. I know how it is to deal with special powers, but to carry them and the pain in addition to the knowledge of how to balance all of that stuff, that's something."  
  
Dave smiled. "Believe me, it's not always like that. There are days when it doesn't work. I just manage everything is all. Hey, everyone's waiting for us. Let's get some of your Mom's cherry pie before it's gone. Okay?"  
  
He nodded, leading the professor down the stairs and out of the barn. Granted, things were about to change for the kids. At least for now, everything was all right with the world.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Chloe walked anxiously into the Smallville Inn. Although she couldn't quite remember the events of the previous day, she knew that she needed to talk with the Duboises and apologize. Looking around the lobby, she wondered which room they were in and if they were even up yet.   
  
Then she saw Dave walk into the lobby. "Excuse me, Dr. Dubois?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked. "Oh, hi, Chloe. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much. Actually, I was hoping to talk with you for a minute if that's okay," she requested sheepishly.  
  
He smiled. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was just about to grab some breakfast. Care to join me?" he invited.  
  
She nodded. "Sure. That sounds great." She followed him into the small hotel restaurant and sat across from him at the table. Except for them, the place was eerily quiet. After placing their orders, they sat silently for a minute.  
  
"I wanted to apologize...about what I said to you last night," she started. "I was thinking about what Agent Petersen said and he was right."  
  
He shrugged. "Agent Petersen's been my friend for many years, Chloe, and is a very wise man. Still, I hope you learned something about judging people. One thing about journalism...or life is that you should always try to get all of the facts, but never try to hurt anyone in the process. At least, I always tried to keep that in mind when pursuing a story."  
  
"You were a reporter?" she asked, surprised to find a common thread.  
  
"I was the editor of the high school paper for two years," he revealed, sipping on his coffee. "I always gave that same maxim to my reporters. You're going to be a good reporter, Chloe. I can feel it. Just remember, a little more restraint can be helpful."  
  
She remarked, "I would say the same of you. You went berserk last night. Why?"  
  
"I have...well...you might say a medical condition. I'm doing a lot better these days dealing with myself on all levels," he explained. "Last night was also a very extreme case." He sighed and glanced out the window toward the Talon. "All of my life, I've been fighting one battle or another. After a while, you just fit yourself into a groove."  
  
"I see," she said hesitantly, taking a sip from her juice. "Does this have anything to do with your father?"  
  
"Some," he admitted. "We never did hit it off. Sometimes, I used to look at my friends and wonder how they got such great parents. Clark's folks are a case in point."  
  
"The Kents are the best," she agreed. "At least, you got out."  
  
"After an epic battle. I was such a pain they finally let me go live with Karen and her family," he continued. "Thank God for them."  
  
"I'm glad you had somebody," she told him. "Well, I was going to write one last piece for the Talon before I left for school. Would you mind if I interviewed you?"  
  
"That depends," he replied, "on the topic."  
  
"It's about the Talon stuff," she clarified.  
  
"Oh that. Sure, but let's do it after lunch, okay? Trust me on that one, okay? Well, I have to get moving," he replied, signaling for the check. When the waitress brought it, he handed her a ten-dollar bill. "Chloe, thank you for coming by to talk. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem," she indicated. "I think I understand why Clark and Lana respect you now." A bright smile spread across her face.  
  
He grinned back as he left the restaurant, leaving her to compose her thoughts. "There are definitely more layers in that man that meet the eye."  
  
****  
  
To Clark, it seemed that the night had passed all too quickly. Since he and Lana had made their decision to go away to school, the weeks had flown by. At last, the day arrived when they would leave the familiar grounds behind.  
  
Slowing his pace down a bit, he did his chores much slower than normal, savoring the activity.  
  
"You okay, son?" Jonathan wondered.  
  
"I'm great," Clark assured him.  
  
"Then, why are you taking so long to get your chores done?" the farmer inquired although he already knew the answer. "You and Lana have bigger things in store, Clark. The farm will always be here for you to come back to, as will your Mom and I. You will come back regularly, won't you?"  
  
"You bet," the younger man affirmed, embracing his father.  
  
"Never forget how proud your Mom and I are of you," Jonathan told him. "Well, shall we get some work done before lunch?"  
  
The son nodded. Tomorrow, he would think about being a college student. For that day, he would still be a farm boy.  
  
****  
  
After returning from breakfast with Chloe, Dave sat on the balcony of his hotel room. It had taken a great deal to face MacTavish, especially so close to the site of his earlier nightmare. Fortunately, he had survived the experience. Not that the trip had been all bad. The Kents were still the quality people he remembered, and helping to save the students had given him an opportunity to repay the townspeople for their kindness so many years earlier.  
  
Karen had mentioned that she had an envelope of some sort for Lana. While he was pretty sure of its contents, he wanted it to be a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Hey," Angie greeted, kissing him. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"  
  
"I still have a lot on my mind," he admitted grimly, sipping on his tea.  
  
She hugged him trying to offer comfort. Would it always be like this for him? "I'm here, remember?"  
  
"I know. Thanks, Princess," he replied, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"For what it's worth, I'm so proud of how you both handled MacTavish last night. It took a lot for you to restrain the Child, I'm sure," she declared.  
  
"You don't know how tough it was, especially when he threatened Miri," he responded.  
  
"I can imagine," she agreed.  
  
"I can't wait until Randy gets here," he expressed. "His plane just took off."  
  
"I know." She smiled. "We've waited so long for today."  
  
"Thanks for being here to share it with me, Angie," he said appreciatively.  
  
"No problem," she mentioned. "Now, let's get dressed."  
  
He nodded and joined her inside.  
  
****  
  
Lana wiped the reserved booth down one more time. She wanted everything to be just right for her friends.  
  
"It looks great, Lana. Such a worrywart!" Miranda teased.  
  
"And you're not nervous?" her friend responded anxiously.   
  
"Okay, I am," the older woman admitted, putting the table settings down. "We're going to have fun, you know."  
  
"I know." Lana grinned. She was so glad that Miranda was there to keep her head straight.  
  
At that moment, Dave, Angie, and Karen walked through the front door followed by Chloe.   
  
"Hey, everyone," Miranda greeted the new arrivals. "Where's Agent Petersen?"  
  
"Taking care of some last minute business," Karen noted. "He'll be joining us later. Where is everyone?"  
  
"The Talon's closed for a couple of hours. I wanted us to have the place to ourselves," Lana indicated.  
  
"For this occasion, I approve," Lex agreed, joining them along with Clark and his parents. "I'm glad that everyone's okay after yesterday."  
  
"We are certainly better," Chloe agreed, smiling at Dave. "And wiser too."  
  
"That's great," the bald entrepreneur replied. "Shall we start on that food that we have in the kitchen?"  
  
"Not yet," Jonathan cut in. "I believe that David has something to say."  
  
Dave shot Angie and Karen a nervous look before starting. "Who's in the mood for a Talon story?" he asked.  
  
"Go on," Angie laughed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, there was a time when I was in this theater. I was in the middle of something magical...."  
  
****   
  
[Twenty-One Years Earlier]  
  
Dave stepped out of the theater and stretched his arms. After being cooped up in that hospital room for a couple of weeks, it was great that the Kents had offered to take him and Karen there to see a film. However, he felt the need to go to the Men's room.   
  
Finding the place, he walked in and found a man staring into the mirror over the sink. He looked nervous about something and kept staring at the door.  
  
"Hey," Dave started. "How about that movie?"  
  
"Huh?" the other wondered. "Oh, it's okay, I guess."  
  
"What's going on? Why are you looking out the door like that? There's only the candy counter over there," Dave wondered.  
  
"Yeah...and the girl behind it. We were in the same high school class, but never noticed each other. Now, for some reason, I have this urge to talk to her," the other told him, choosing to trust him.  
  
"So, go talk to her," Dave remarked. "She won't bite. I bet you two will hit it off really quickly."  
  
"You think so?" the other wondered.  
  
"Hey, intuition's usually right on, Chief," the high school junior remarked, stepping into the stall. "Go on! Fortune favors the brave!"  
  
"Thanks," the other man expressed, making his way out there.  
  
Dave heard the door close as he finished in the stall. After washing up, he walked back into the lobby. There, he saw the man and the concession girl having a pleasant conversation. "Good for you, Bud," he thought, going back into the theater to rejoin his girlfriend and their hosts.  
  
About an hour later, as the movie let out, Dave saw that the two were still talking up a storm and smiling at each other.  
  
"What is it?" Karen asked.  
  
"Hmmm...oh, just that guy over there. I had to nudge him to talk to the lady behind the counter. I'm glad that everything's working out."  
  
"Hi, guys," Jonathan greeted, easing into the conversation. "Sorry to disturb you both. How's everything?"  
  
"Oh, we're fine. How are you and Martha?" the woman asked. "I hear you've had a boarder at your place."  
  
"We're fine and yes, here's our boarder. David Dubois, meet our friends, Lewis and Laura."  
  
"Thanks, David," Lewis expressed, shaking the young man's hand. "How are you doing?"  
  
"You're welcome and I'm doing better," Dave replied. "This is my friend, Karen Alvarez."  
  
"Pleased to meet you both," Karen stated.   
  
"I wanted to say thanks to you for standing up to Lionel Luthor and your father to save this theater. Calling the feds in took a lot of guts," Laura told Dave.  
  
"It's a wonderful place," the student agreed. "It deserves to be here."  
  
"Well, in honor of your visit, we can take a picture," Jonathan agreed, holding up an old portable camera. After his wife, the two guests, and his friends had crowded into the shot, he snapped the shutter.   
  
"Darn it, I only had one picture left," the farmer complained.   
  
"You can have it, David," Lewis offered.  
  
"No, let's each keep half as a memento. That way, we'll have a reason to meet here again someday," Karen suggested.  
  
The others agreed and so, the picture was cut in half. After that, the Kents and their guests left their acquaintances to continue their conversation into the night.  
  
****  
  
[Present Day]  
  
As the story ended, Jonathan got up from the table and took a walk around the area, remembering the events which Dave had just related. His eye scanned the pictures until it came to rest on one particular one.   
  
Clark thought he had heard a version of that story before. "You remember the name of the movie?"  
  
"Close Encounters," Dave indicated.  
  
Lana gave the professor and nurse an incredulous look.   
  
"Lana, do you mind if I look at the picture?" the farmer requested.  
  
"Certainly," she agreed, walking over and taking it down. "Weird isn't it? Just like in Professor Dubois's story...No, it can't be!"  
  
"Karen?" Dave asked.  
  
"This, Lana, is for you," Karen revealed, handing the younger woman a manila envelope.  
  
"What?" Lana wondered, opening the present. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper was a half of a picture. The matching half to the picture Jonathan was looking at. Slumping into a chair, her eyes started to water. "Oh wow..." There, in plain sight were Dave, Karen, Martha, and her parents.  
  
"Dave wasn't sure at first," Angie noted, looking at the other half. "When we saw the picture during our visit here the other day, that cinched it."  
  
"I...I...can't believe it!" Lana sobbed happily. "Clark, Chloe, there are my parents!"  
  
"That's wonderful," he agreed, kissing her cheek.   
  
The journalist rubbed her friend's arm enthusiastically. Now, she understood why Dave had asked her to wait on that interview until later on. "What a story this is going to make!" she thought.  
  
"Do you remember the promise you made the next day to us?" Jonathan inquired.  
  
Dave nodded. "If I became a professor, I would teach your child the right way. I keep my word."  
  
"With a little help from fate," Clark added.  
  
"Fate works in strange ways, Clark," Lex advised. "It sent you both to meet our professors here as well as bringing me and him into contact at last." Looking at the history professor, he added, "I admire the way you stood up to my father as well as yours. That's part of what convinced me to help Lana save this place."  
  
"I figured that," Jonathan noted gruffly. "Still, we know you'll do well by the kids. That's why they're heading west.  
  
At that point, a knocking came from the door.  
  
Dave got up and answered it. There, he saw Steve and his brother, Randy, standing there. "Miri, can you let Agent Petersen in?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed, taking the keys and letting the two men inside. "Agent Petersen, who's your friend? He looks so familiar."  
  
"Do you remember me, Miri?" Randy inquired, his voice breaking.  
  
She stared into his eyes and probed his mind with her abilities for a moment before it hit her. "I can't believe it! Daddy!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh, Baby!" he told her. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this!" He ran his fingers through her hair. "This is the answer to my prayers."  
  
"Me too," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest. Looking at her uncle, she expressed, "Thank you, Uncle Dave!"  
  
"Thank Lana," he advised. "She brought us all together."  
  
"I played a hunch," Lana admitted. "I'm glad I did."  
  
"I am too," Randy concurred, holding his long lost daughter close to his heart. It had been far too long for both of them.  
  
"Well, I'm in the mood to celebrate," Lex indicated, motioning for the other help to bring out the food. "Let's dig in!"  
  
"Before we do," Dave interrupted, raising his glass. "A toast." When the others had their glasses, he stated, "To old friendships and relationships, may they always be sweet. To current friendships, may they always be wonderful and inspiring. And to the future, may our opportunities always be positive!"  
  
"Hear, hear," the others concurred, touching cups and glasses before starting the meal.  
  
It had been a truly wonderful day after all.  
  
(to be continued)


	4. Under Siege Conclusion

Under Siege Part 4 

Chapter 21   
  
For several hours, the group sat around talking, laughing, and exchanging old stories. For Jonathan and Martha, the tales of their teenage days, long hazy, came back in brilliant color and clarity. For the Duboises, the special feeling of finding someone you thought was gone, and a father's joy overwhelmed them all. The teenagers sat beside their companions, quietly soaking in the moment.  
  
Dave looked around and smiled at the area. The magic was definitely still there. This was the reason he had acted as he did all those years ago. If there had been any doubt, he realized that his pain had been for a purpose: to keep this mystical place standing.  
  
Lex watched the scene with mixed feelings. He felt envious of everyone there since he and his father would enjoy no such moments. However, in spite of his aim to stay detached, he was a part of these people and their lives for better or for worse. Oh, he had intended to stay only a few years here, survive his experience, and move on. But, something happened along the way. These people had touched his soul and welcomed him into their inner circle--not because he was the scion of the almighty Lionel Luthor. No, it had been in spite of his heritage. He was one of them because of his own personality. In short, the spoiled rich boy had become a caring man of the world. In spite of his best laid plans and ambitions, he was one of them, and he liked it that way. A tear creased his cheek at his friends' happiness around him.  
  
Then reality struck as he heard the door open and close. Turning, he saw his father come strutting in, the arrogant frown on his face. "We're closed, Dad."  
  
"I noticed," Lionel remarked, looking at the scene. "There's no profit to be had in giving food away and empty tables at this hour."  
  
Jonathan started to rise, but Lex held up his hand. "This, Dad, is what's called a special occasion."  
  
"Yes. I assume since the two deadbeat sons are here, carrying on while their father rots in jail. You do know how to pick your friends, don't you?" Lionel asked with a tone of righteous sarcasm.  
  
Randy shook his head. While he didn't share Dave's views about their father, he wasn't going to take the elder Luthor's tone.   
  
"Siddown," Dave growled low.  
  
His brother shuddered at the dark glare, remembering the wild stories he had heard from Cybelle and others.  
  
"David," Lex stated. "This isn't your fight."  
  
"Oh Hell yeah it is," the professor hissed, getting out of the booth.  
  
"Dave, don't!" Karen and Angie chorused.  
  
He shook them off and walked across the room. At the table, the others could feel the anger boiling off of him as he approached the two Luthors.  
  
"I see you're as dramatic as ever," Lionel cracked. "Nice to see you haven't changed. You're still the obnoxious brat."  
  
"Dad, don't," Lex warned.  
  
"He's right, ya know," Dave mentioned. By now, he was right at the edge of his self-control. "But, Unca Lionel, it's nice to know you're still the ice-king and biggest conceited egomaniac there ever was." A smug grin spread across his face, daring a reaction from the businessman.  
  
Lex shook his head. Nobody talked like that to his father and got away with it. Didn't this guy learn from the last time? Shouldn't that hospital stay have convinced him? Then it hit him. After a lifetime of standing up to his own father, Dave had nothing else to fear, especially from the Lionel Luthor type.   
  
"Now, I know why Eckhart wants you dead," Lionel assumed. "You're a psychopath."  
  
Dave chuckled maniacally, sending pinpricks of icy fear up everyone's spines in the room, including Lex's. "Ya'll had better hope not, jerk. An'..." He started shaking and gripped a booth for support.  
  
"Lex, how many has he had?" Lionel baited. "He's raving."  
  
"Dad," Lex interjected. "This has gone on far enough."  
  
"Stop this!" Angie added. "Can't you see he's suffered enough?"  
  
"Git back!" Dave barked, but it was the Child who now called the shots. "Ah'll deal wi' this!"  
  
Jonathan and Martha gaped at the change. What was going on with him?  
  
Lionel examined the facial gestures of the man in front of him. The reports were true despite what he had thought earlier. The signs were all there: the closed eye, the growling, and the attitude. "You need help."  
  
"Oh, like ya gave us 20 years ago? Hey, Jonathan, do ya remember when that front window was installed?" the Child asked.  
  
"While you...were in the hospital," the farmer answered.  
  
"After we went through it," the Dark One clarified. "Fortunately, we had good doctors. We needed them after dear Daddy left us beaten and bloody, face down in the gutter 'cross the street!" Leaning really close to Lionel's face, he pressed, "An' ya pulled him away, citin' some pretty verse 'bout cuttin' an infection 'fore it poisons everythin'."  
  
"You were and still are a poison. I won't let you damage my son," Lionel stated.  
  
"If Ah'm poisoned, Unca Lionel, it was ya'll and Daddy Dearest who put it in us!" the Child spat darkly, glaring menacingly into the other's eyes.  
  
"Lex," Lionel called, his voice rising just a bit. "Do something."  
  
His son sipped on his cappuccino and shrugged. "Hey, aren't you always telling me to clean up after myself? You caused this mess. Now, you fix it, Dad."   
  
"Lex," Clark argued. "This isn't a game. Trust me, I've seen him like this."  
  
"I've seen the footage, Clark," Lex told him calmly, sipping on the drink. "I trust Professor Dubois to give my father a lesson without hurting him."  
  
The teenagers all looked at each other, scared out of their wits.  
  
For her part, Chloe wondered if she wasn't right after all about him in the first place.  
  
"'Spite your best efforts, we're here. Damaged maybe, but still here. Na' ya'll, an' na' Whitey can stop that!" the Child informed Lionel firmly. "Now, git outta here 'fore Ah really git pissed!"  
  
"This isn't your place," Lionel stated.  
  
At that moment, Lana thought she heard calling for her. Beside the two men, the figure of a man with black hair in a white robe appeared, asking her to intervene. It was for her to say something.  
  
"Clark, do you see someone beside Mr. Luthor and Professor Dubois?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"No, why?" her boyfriend replied, confused at the question.  
  
"I'll explain later," she told him, walking over. "This is partially my place, Mr. Luthor, and I want you to leave. Professor Dubois is our guest and he shouldn't have to deal with these things. Now, please leave."  
  
Everyone gave Lana a surprised look.   
  
"Lex..." his father chuckled.  
  
"You heard the lady, Dad. I quite agree. If you don't walk out, I'll have David escort you out," his son said supportively of his partner's assertion, relishing both her steadfastness and his father's embarrassment. "You're disturbing the peace...again."  
  
"I am the peace," the elder man concluded.  
  
"Ya're the chaos," the Child contradicted. "Your boy there has darkness in 'im. Ah know it an' so does he. He cares 'bout us all. In spite of everythin', he's human. It takes a real man to stand up to a tyrant like ya'll." Glancing over at Lex, he continued, "Ya'll don't wanna be like me."  
  
The young man considered those words carefully. With them, he felt that his risk was about to be rewarded.  
  
"He's my son...my creation," Lionel argued.  
  
"I'm my own man, Dad," Lex countered. "And I agree with the good professor here. It's time for you to go."  
  
"If Ah were the freak ya'll think, Ah'd kill ya right now!" the Child pointed out bluntly. "But, ya'll are gonna get a chance to crawl outta here. Even now, Ah'm better than ya'll an' Daddy Dearest, Scum."  
  
Steve dialed his cell phone. Hearing the sheriff answer, he started, "This is Agent Petersen of the FBI at the Talon. We may have a potential situation here. Hang on please." Placing the call on hold, he stared at the intruder.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" the elder Luthor chortled in disbelief.  
  
"Try me," the agent asserted. "My friends deserve some peace from the likes of you. Leave or I'm going to file a complaint against you. I'm sure that some of your business associates would love to see some mud in your eye, wouldn't they?"  
  
Lionel looked around the room at the angry faces. While he didn't really care about these peons, he wasn't about to pick a fight with the enraged man in front of him. "This isn't finished, Dubois."  
  
"Ya got that one right," the Child growled. "Ah want ya in jail for wha' ya did ta us! One day, Luthor, Ah'll see ya in there where ya'll belong." He stood there, shaking from the effort to hold himself back. "Wha? Are ya'll deaf? AH SAID GIT!"  
  
"We'll speak of this, Lex," the father concluded before making his way out the door. He had lost this battle, but there would be other phases of the war. Yelling at his driver, Lionel sat back as the limo drove away. He detested losing and he had done just that. No, this wasn't over, not by a long shot.  
  
****  
  
Meantime, inside of the Talon, the Child stared through the glass at the car. "Ah still wanna whup 'im good." Looking back at the others, he stalked across the room and sat down in a far corner. "Ah know the rules," he sulked, focusing and allowing Dave back out.  
  
"Where is he?" Dave asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"You got rid of him," Lex pointed out, saluting him with his cup. "And, I might add, without touching him. Nicely done."  
  
Angie got up and hugged her husband. "I'm really proud of you, Dave. You did it."  
  
"Amen," Karen agreed.  
  
"I'll say," Clark concurred, recalling the Child's grand tantrum on the U of A campus. That restraint demonstrated to the young man that there was a lot he could learn from the professor.  
  
"Randy, are you okay?" Dave asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks to you," he concurred, holding his daughter tightly. "Thanks to you."  
  
****  
  
An hour later, the doors to the Talon had reopened to the public. Needing rest in some cases and to finish packing in others, the group prepared to depart.  
  
As they did, Lex told Dave, "Thank you for your confidence in me, Dave. I appreciate it."  
  
Shaking his hand, the professor replied, "I do remember that, Lex. I meant it. You are a better man than your father." With that, he took his wife's hand and left the place.  
  
After everyone else had departed, Jonathan came over next and added, "That took guts, Lex. I think I've misjudged you all of these years. Thank you."  
  
As much as Lex wanted to celebrate those words, he kept a calm exterior. "No problem, Mr. Kent. I meant it. Dad's got to learn that he can't just pick fights with impunity. Sooner or later, somebody's going to come by with a much bigger stick than his. It finally happened today and hopefully, I can live up to that confidence."  
  
"Just keep trying," the farmer advised as he left.  
  
For a while afterwards, the entrepreneur sat at the corner table, sipping on coffee and staring into space. He was indeed establishing a space here...a place he could call home. And he was doing it as Lex, not Lionel Jr. That, he had to admit, felt damn good.  
  
****  
  
As they left, Lana pulled Clark aside and asked, "Can you meet me at my place? I think you're going to want to see something."  
  
"We do need to pack," he pointed out, but glancing into her eyes, he saw that determined look again.   
  
"Let's go to the Inn and get the Profs. They'll want to see this too," she asserted, leading him toward the lodging facility.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Chloe came out of the elevator with a smile on her face. The interview had been really short-maybe only ten minutes or so, but the professor had shown remarkable poise throughout it. After the scene with Lionel Luthor disrupted the special mood at the Talon, she had expected him to be moody and well...terse to say the least. Much to her surprise, he was calm-somewhere between moods on his emotional roller coaster-but still willing to address the issues behind the Talon incident.  
  
"Hey, Chloe," Clark greeted as he and Lana entered the lobby.  
  
"Hi, guys," the blonde reporter replied. "Sorry I have to run, but Dad wants me to get home ASAP. The Duboises are all yours."  
  
"How is he?" Lana wondered.  
  
"If you're talking about your History professor upstairs, I'd say he's dealing with the mood swing we all experienced at the Talon. The interview went fine. He managed to tell me some things. I'll speak to my friend at the Ledger about them. I'll say this-you picked two interesting professors. Well, I'll be by tomorrow before you leave. See ya!" Chloe explained before she disappeared through the glass doors.  
  
"At least he's still calm," he presumed.  
  
"He just had a major triumph, Clark, by standing up to both Mr. Luthor and his own problems like that. Although, I thought your folks were going to freak when he changed," Lana responded as they got into the elevator. "I'm glad that everything worked out."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Lana, for stepping forward. I gotta say I was impressed," he complimented, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, it feels nice being the one who saves the day for a change," she cracked, allowing her eyes to sparkle at him.  
  
"You better be careful. This is starting to become a trend," he joked back, the warm smile on his face.  
  
She giggled. What was it about him that brought out the best in her? "Thank you, Clark, for just being you." She returned the kiss. "Now, let's not keep them waiting." Walking to the room, she knocked on the door.  
  
Angie stuck her head out. "Oh. Hi, kids, umm...Professor Dubois isn't exactly feeling his best right now. Sorry, but..."  
  
"That's okay. Sorry, Dr. Dubois, we can come back later," he agreed, starting to turn back down the hall.  
  
Lana sighed. "I'm sorry if I seem rude, but this is important. I need you both to come with us tonight."  
  
The oncologist studied the younger woman. Lana hadn't seemed the pushy type, so what was going on? "Are you both okay?"  
  
Lana nodded. "Last night after you dropped me off, I went riding in the woods to do some thinking. I...um...had something happen." Leaning close to the other's ear, she whispered, "Xena appeared and talked to me in the cemetery last night."  
  
Angie took a step back, trying to deal with that statement. "Okay, come in," she agreed, needing to get to the bottom of this situation. Closing the door, she asked, "What happened?"  
  
["We spoke," Xena stated from within her mind. "As much as I hate to put David through anything else right now, you two need to go with them tonight. Trust me, I can't say any more than that, but take my word for it."]  
  
[All right," Angie concurred, trusting that Xena knew what she was doing.]  
  
"Angie, who's there?" Dave called from the balcony.  
  
"Clark and Lana. We have to go out tonight," she replied.  
  
Dave walked into the room, still rubbing his head. He was obviously exhausted by the situations of the previous two days. Beside him, Karen stood quietly assessing the situation and knowing that he couldn't take much more.  
  
"What is it, Angie?" she inquired.  
  
"It's important. Special request from...you know," the doctor hinted, pointing at her head.  
  
"Ah," the nurse agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess then, we're going out," Dave agreed, sitting on a padded chair in the corner. "Are you both okay?"  
  
"We're fine, sir," Clark informed him.  
  
"We're just concerned about you is all," Lana added.   
  
He smiled warmly and looked at both Angie and Karen before turning back to the two students. "You don't know how much that means to me. It's okay. Believe it or not, dealing with Lionel Luthor, and then talking to Chloe about what happened really made me feel better. Thanks."  
  
The two teenagers exchanged relieved looks before grinning warmly at him.   
  
"We'll need to meet at my aunt's farm. Is eight-thirty too late? Sorry, but it has to be after sunset," Lana indicated.  
  
"Okay," Angie agreed, rubbing her husband's shoulders. "We'll be there."  
  
"Great. Well, we have to get our chores done," Clark told the trio. "We'll see you there."  
  
"Right. And, Clark, tell your folks if they have any questions about what happened in the Talon today, I'll be happy to answer them," Dave replied.  
  
"I'll do that, but I don't think they will, Professor Dubois. They were there, remember? And, trust me, they were upset about it too," Clark assured him. "See ya tonight." With that, he guided Lana out the door and back to the elevator.  
  
"Those kids are something else," Karen stated.   
  
"They are certainly special," Angie agreed.   
  
"I'm going to enjoy seeing them in class," Dave concurred, taking a deep breath. Whatever this sudden engagement was, if Xena was involved, it was going to be a doozy.  
  
****   
  
Just after sunset, Lana and Clark waited on her front porch, sipping on glasses of lemonade and admiring the Kansas scenery. For both, this was a time of transition. However, at least they had each other.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell me what this is all about?" he asked, half-nervously/half-eagerly.  
  
"Be patient, Clark. As soon as they get here, we'll get started," she assured him.  
  
He nodded, wondering if he had done something wrong. Usually, she was so open with him, especially since they had returned from Tucson. However, she had been so secretive the whole day, even before Lex's Dad had intruded into the Talon gathering. He had trusted her with his secret, why couldn't she tell him what was on her mind?  
  
Sensing that he was troubled, she rubbed his hand and told him, "It's okay, Clark. You haven't done anything. I just want to show everyone at once is all." Seeing the mists form, she stood and watched as Dave, Angie, and Deirdre stepped out of them. "Glad you could make it!" she greeted, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us," Dave replied, managing a smile. "Where's your aunt?"  
  
"She's at bridge club tonight," Lana informed him. "Now, please follow me."   
  
As they followed her to the barn, Angie felt a weird tingling.  
  
"What is it?" her husband asked with concern, knowing the expression that was on her face.  
  
"Keep an eye out," she told him doing the same. Entering the barn, she looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Almost there," the hostess told them, leading them out the back door to where Willow was waiting in the corral.   
  
Upon seeing the group, the mare glared at them.  
  
"What's Willow doing out?" Clark inquired. "Letting her run around?"  
  
"She will be soon enough," his girlfriend assured him. "Dr. Dubois, can you take Willow out for a ride?"  
  
"Lana," Clark sighed. "She never lets anyone ride her."  
  
"Wait and see," Lana hinted mysteriously, getting into the pen and putting a saddle on the horse.  
  
"If you think it's safe," Angie agreed, getting onto Willow's back. Surprisingly, the horse trotted around the length of the corral.  
  
"I don't believe it," Clark gasped.   
  
Dave focused on his wife. For some reason, he felt something out of place here. The horse. There was something about the horse.   
  
Angie felt a warm feeling coming from Xena. ["What is it?" she probed.]  
  
["Bring me out and see," the warrior replied, the eagerness clearly in her voice.]  
  
["Okay," the doctor agreed.] Reaching over her shoulder, she pulled the sword, starting the change.  
  
In a minute, Xena sat in her place on the mount's back. Seeing the shocked expression on Clark's face, she glanced down at the horse.   
  
Argo looked back at her.  
  
"Hi, Girl," the warrior greeted her horse, stroking her mane. "This is one of the things Lana wanted to show ya."  
  
Saddling Buttercup, Lana requested, "Clark and Deirdre, can you meet us at the cemetery? I'm going to ride ahead with the Duboises."  
  
"Okay," the priestess agreed. "C'mon, Clark." Opening a portal, she guided him through it before disappearing into it himself.  
  
"Can I get a lift with you?" Dave asked Xena.  
  
"Sure, but I think ya might wanna whistle first," the Warrior Princess hinted, the mischievousness clearly evident on her face.  
  
"Whistle?" Dave wondered incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, like you did in the Inner Realms," Xena pressed the issue.  
  
He shrugged. It seemed dumb, but oh well. Pursing his lips, he exhaled two shrill notes toward the barn.  
  
In response, a whinny could be heard in the distance followed by a galloping sound.  
  
"No way," he gasped, looking toward the pasture. Even in the dim dusk, he could see a black Andalusian steed galloping toward him. "Streaker!" he exclaimed. "How?"  
  
"He's already saddled, Papa," Deirdre informed him. "Compliments of Molori. For service well performed."  
  
The professor stroked his horse's flank and felt a smile crossing his face. In the face of three wars, Streaker had been the most loyal companion one could want. Now, they could enjoy a good ride without worrying about trolls or demons. Climbing up on Streaker, he felt right in the saddle.  
  
"Molori?" Lana asked.  
  
"A friend. We'll tell ya about him sometime," Xena noted. "Now, why don't you take the lead?"  
  
"Right," the younger woman agreed, urging Buttercup to start before riding off.  
  
Dave smiled and waved his hand in a sweeping motion. "Ladies first."  
  
Xena chuckled and stated, "Yah, Argo!"   
  
"Go, Boy!" Dave told Streaker.  
  
The two horses took off, catching Buttercup in no time flat before settling into a slower pace.   
  
****  
  
Clark looked around the cemetery. It felt strange to be out there without Lana. In addition, there was something out of place there. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.  
  
"What's wrong?" Deirdre probed, the concern clearly etched on her face.  
  
"Something's different," he mentioned.  
  
"We'll know more when Papa, Xena, and Lana get here," she assumed.  
  
"Right," Lana concurred as the trio rode up to the gate out of the dark woods.   
  
"This is it," Xena indicated, dismounting from Argo and entering the graveyard.  
  
"Smallville Cemetery," Dave read the sign as he climbed down from Streaker and followed them in. All around him, he felt the strange vibrations associated with spirits. While none were visible, he knew they weren't alone. "Who wants to talk with us, Lana?"  
  
"Some old friends," she declared, stopping in front of her parents' headstone.   
  
Although she knew what was going on, Xena still kept a sharp eye peeled for trouble. One never knew what could pop up in a place like this.  
  
Lana smiled as she saw her grandfather. "Hi!" she greeted.  
  
"Good evening, Sweetie," he replied pleasantly with a warm smile.  
  
Clark tapped her on the shoulder. "Who are you talking to, Lana?"  
  
"My grandfather. He's standing right there," she indicated, pointing to the phantasm.  
  
He stared in that direction, but was unable to see anything. "Are you okay? There's nothing there, Lana. Tell her, Professor Dubois."  
  
Dave grinned. "She's right, Clark. Somehow, she can see whatever's there. I can sense it, but I can't see it. Do you see him, Lana?"  
  
"As clearly as I can see you both," she affirmed.  
  
The professor smiled. "Well, it seems you have a gift of your own, Lana. You're unique as well, you might say."  
  
"She can see dead people?" Clark wondered.  
  
"Yeah, just like you can do the impossible, Clark," Lana replied almost nonchalantly.  
  
He studied her as she looked around them, recognizing faces which were buried there, but none of them could see-not even Clark with his x-ray vision.   
  
Then above the headstone, a light appeared, coalescing into a pair of figures awash in light. Their flowing white robes contrasted with their dark hair. Lana immediately recognized them as Lewis and Laura Lang.  
  
"Are those your parents?" Clark asked Lana in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," she replied, a smile clearly coming to her face. "How are you both?"  
  
"We're fine," her father replied, his eyes twinkling. "Are you doing all right?"  
  
"It's been an interesting day," the teenaged girl told him. "We've had two of those reunions that Mom hinted at last night. Miranda and her Dad are together again, not to mention Professor Dubois and his horse. Unfortunately, Lionel Luthor had to show up and ruin things."  
  
"He didn't," Laura assured her. "It was a test." Looking at Dave, she continued, "And you passed."  
  
"With flying colors," Lewis agreed. "You showed her the picture, right?"  
  
"Right," Dave indicated. "And told the story about how you two got serious with each other." A smile crossed his lips. "I told you so, Chief."  
  
"I can't thank you enough," Lewis expressed. Looking first at his wife and then, his daughter, he continued, "You've given me so much."  
  
"All I did was tell you to say hi. You took it from there," he professor assured him.  
  
"Yes, we did," the angelic mother concurred. "David, can you make sure that Lana's okay in Arizona? We know she's ready to leave Smallville, but especially with her new talents, we want her to be safe."  
  
"Consider it done," the professor promised. "I promised, remember?"  
  
"Yes you did," Lewis noted, a wry grin on his face. "And you'll do a great job of it."  
  
"We also wanted to say thank you again for saving the Talon...not only for us, but for future generations," Laura added.  
  
"It was just another stand for me to take," Dave responded honestly.  
  
"Keep up the good work," she continued as they vanished. "Lana, if you need us, just call and we'll be there..." With that, the two angels were gone.  
  
"Wow," Clark stated, trying to comprehend what he had just seen.  
  
"Now you know why I've been so secretive today, Clark," Lana revealed. "I just hope that we can...well..."  
  
"What? Most of my friends are mutants too, remember?" he assured her, embracing and kissing her as proof. "And I'm from another planet. What's the problem?"  
  
She smiled brilliantly, hugging him as tightly as she could. At last, she felt kind of on par with him. She now had a secret talent too, one that would link them for a long, long time.  
  
For a few minutes, Dave and Xena watched the scene develop before cutting in. "Umm, guys," he chuckled. "It's getting late and you're causing the air to fog up."  
  
Xena cast him an incredulous glance. " 'Causing the air to fog up'? Is that the best line you can manage?"   
  
"Hey, it works," the professor cracked, getting back onto Streaker. Looking at Lana, he told her, "Thanks for inviting us tonight. This was special."  
  
"My pleasure and, I guess, my folks' as well," the younger woman indicated, climbing on Buttercup. "Come on, Clark. Since Deirdre had to leave, I'll give you a lift to the farm."  
  
"Lead on," he agreed, settling down behind her in the saddle.  
  
She grinned wickedly and urged Buttercup to take off.  
  
"Your turn to go first. I insist," Xena told Dave.  
  
"Right," he agreed as they took off heading for the farm to wrap up that very hectic and pivotal day.  
  
Chapter 23 [The Next Day]  
  
Early the next morning, Randy and Miranda walked back into the Talon where the others waited for them. For much of the previous afternoon, they had picked out a few things and packed them for the trip back to Massachusetts. Although she would be back on the weekends to check on the restaurant, Miranda felt that her time in Smallville was quickly coming to a close.  
  
As the taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant, Randy told her, "Take your time. I'll wait."  
  
His daughter nodded and turned to face her friends. For as long as she could remember, Clark, Lana, and Chloe had always been there not minding if she was three years older than them. Especially with the former two, their common thread as orphans had made it easy to bear life in a small town. She promised herself that she would always be their friend and to stay in touch.  
  
"I can't believe it's time already," she remarked, hugging Chloe.  
  
"Time flies," the news junkie replied pleasantly. "Thanks for being so helpful with The Torch."  
  
"Sure," Miranda agreed. "Your passion made it easy for me to hand it over to you."  
  
"Well, New York's not that far from Massachusetts. I'll stop by when I can if that's okay?" Chloe offered.  
  
"That'll be great," Miranda said enthusiastically, hugging her again. Turning to Clark and Lana, she told them, "I'll be out to see Auntie Angie and Uncle Dave so often, you won't have a chance to miss me."  
  
"We're going to hold you to that," Lana asserted, allowing a humorous undertone in her voice.  
  
"And I'm going to second that," he stated, embracing her. "Thanks for being such a great friend."  
  
"You're the great friends," Miranda replied, hugging them both. "Lana, I'm going to miss stepping into the Talon and not seeing you there."  
  
"It's time to move on," Lana surmised. "It's time for all of us. Take care and enjoy being with everyone. We'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
"You bet," she agreed, heading over to her aunt and uncle who waited off to the side. "I'll talk to you both soon."  
  
"Sure," Angie agreed. "We'll look forward to hearing from you."  
  
"If you need anything, Short Stuff, you call," Dave advised, holding her tightly. "Take care of your Dad."  
  
"Right," Miranda mentioned, heading for the taxi.  
  
"Oh, Miranda! I almost forgot to give you this," Chloe interjected, hustling over to hand her a newspaper. "This is a copy of The Torch-our last edition together as a team." The blonde reporter's eyes watered as she embraced her friend again. "Take care, okay?"  
  
"You too," Miranda declared, returning the hug. "We'll email soon."  
  
Chloe silently nodded, stepping back to join her friends.   
  
Miranda took a long look around at Smallville. For years, she had wanted to find her real family and leave there. Now that she had, she wasn't sure that she wanted to leave. "You have to," she told herself as she got into the cab and rode off for the airport with her father.  
  
"That was nice," Lex assessed as he walked onto the scene.   
  
"Lex, I didn't think you were going to show," Clark declared.  
  
"What? And miss seeing my friends off?" Lex replied incredulously. "Surely you jest, Clark. I had some business in Metropolis and broke a few speed limits to get back here for this event. Both of you do well down there, okay? Good luck and stay in touch. If there's anything you need, you let me know."  
  
"Thank you, Lex, for being a good friend and partner," Lana expressed, shaking his hand.  
  
"My pleasure," the entrepreneur told her.   
  
"Lex, I don't know what to say," Clark told him.  
  
"That's okay. You've been a good friend, probably better than I deserve, but I'm glad we met. Just remember that I'll be flying both you and Lana up here from time to time just to talk," Lex informed them.  
  
"Or you can come down to the desert if you want to talk, Lex," Dave offered.  
  
Lex nodded. Given his own inner turmoil, he would definitely benefit from talking with his father's adversary. "Don't be surprised if I do."  
  
"Just don't let him drag you down," the professor advised. "You don't want to end up as I did."  
  
"I don't know about that," the younger man surmised. "You have a beautiful wife, a great job in a glorious location, and excellent students. You're a better man than you give yourself credit, Dave." Shaking his hand, he concluded, "Keep your head up. I, for one, was very impressed with your control over this weekend."  
  
"Thanks for that. Keep on the higher road, okay?" Dave requested.  
  
"You know it," the businessman told him. "See you all soon." With that, he got in the Porsche and drove off.  
  
Angie saw Dave watching him drive away. "What is it?"  
  
"There's a lot of darkness in him, Princess, especially dark thoughts and ambitions. I hope he doesn't give into them. His father could push him over the edge," he worried.  
  
"Look, you made the offer. That's all you can do. Trust him to make the right decision. You did," she assured him.  
  
He smiled and kissed her, knowing that she had made his entire day.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later, the scene repeated itself at the Smallville airport as Jonathan, Martha, and Lana's Aunt Nell had all gathered to see the kids off. After the heart-wrenching embraces and tears were exchanged, Chloe handed Clark and Lana their papers.  
  
"See you two later. Don't forget to write me, okay?" she requested. Then, she gripped them both tightly. "I'm really going to miss you both!"  
  
"So will we," Clark indicated sadly, wishing that she were going with them.  
  
"Thanks for everything," Lana added.  
  
"You take care of him, okay?" the journalist told her, the tears dribbling from her eyes. After all of those years, he was riding off into the sunset with Lana and leaving her here. No matter how she had tried to deal with it, the pain still ate at her. She would always love him no matter what. "Sorry, but I have to go." With that, she got into her car and drove away.  
  
For a long minute, they all stood quiet, blown away by Chloe's feelings. Then, Dave said, "We do have to go." Looking at the two kids, he told them, "We'll wait at the gate. Take your time." Before they walked through security, he expressed, "Once again, thank you both for everything."  
  
"Thank you, David," Martha replied.  
  
"Right. Let us know if there's a problem or anything," Jonathan added. "Remember, the door's always open if you want to pop in. If you get my drift."  
  
Angie chuckled at the pun. "We will. Thank you both. I know Karen and Steve really appreciated the hospitality." With that, they walked through the gate, leaving the kids with their guardians for final thoughts.  
  
Unfortunately, their flight was announced at that moment.  
  
"Whoops! That's us! Well, we'll have them call you when they get in," Lana added as she kissed her aunt.  
  
"I love you both," Clark added, embracing his parents.  
  
Then, the teenagers bolted for the gate and made the plane with minutes to spare.  
  
After the plane took off, Martha asked, "I wonder what's waiting for them out there?"  
  
"The big world, Martha," he replied frankly. "We've done the best we can. Now, it's up to them."  
  
She nodded and rubbed Nell's shoulder, knowing that the latter was under the weather as well.  
  
"C'mon, let's go get some dinner," Jonathan offered.   
  
The ladies followed him to the truck and they drove off in search of life after parenthood in a manner of speaking. Never forgetting that they were parents, but maybe just a bit less involved in things.  
  
  
Conclusion  
  
Later that evening, Steve walked into the morgue glad to know that another challenge was behind them. Farrell had shown him a letter of commendation from the Metropolis Police Department for his role in saving the kids from the high school standoff. That and an overall good letter for him went into his file. Now, he sought closure.  
  
He saw Natalie talking to Nick in front of him. "Hi, guys. What's up?"  
  
"Steve," he greeted glumly.  
  
"What is it? Something's wrong," the agent guessed.   
  
"Take a look at this," Natalie indicated, showing him the freezer door. The lock was practically ripped off of it.  
  
"Who or what did this?" Steve demanded. Rushing into the room, he saw another horrifying sight: an empty gurney. "Isn't that where?"  
  
"Yeah," the coroner agreed. "That's where I put Eckhart's body before I went home this morning. When I came in, it was like this and the day shift has no idea of what happened. Another vampire. Right, Nick?"  
  
The new Elder nodded nervously. It hadn't even been a month yet and already there was a revolt from within the Community. This would have to be dealt with and soon. He remembered his warning to LaCroix. If Eckhart was brought across, he could be the death of them all. "Dave and Adam have to be told. Meantime, I'll also let Janette know. If the Renegades or worse, the Enforcers, get a hold of him, there's going to be Hell to pay."  
  
****   
  
Meantime, about a five-hour drive to the north, Mutant X's new headquarters was almost ready to go. It had been almost too easy for Steve to cut through the red tape and Nick to purchase the former NORAD facility which had been long deserted. Thanks to their efforts, as well as those of Larry Merlin, any memory of this place's existence had been wiped clean from the public's knowledge.  
  
Adam looked around at this place. It needed a lot of work for sure, but at least, it would be a new Sanctuary to replace the defiled one. Eventually, he and his team would bring back the decorative elements: plants, fountains, etc. However, for now, they could rough it for a while as they helped Dave to set up his branch of the Underground.  
  
Logan and Toni labored away at the computers, making sure they were hack proof and untraceable. The alarms which had been so important in saving everything were installed once again. The databases were functional as well.  
  
"How are we doing?" Adam inquired.  
  
"You're ready to go," Logan informed him, making his way across the room to join Max.  
  
"I don't think the GSA's going to find you again," Toni asserted.  
  
"And we should have the old Sanctuary completely emptied before the GSA can get back there," Dave added, allowing a couple of planters to alight gently on the floor. "You want to help us with the Dojo?"  
  
"We can do that," Jesse agreed, taking his girlfriend's hand and stepping through the mists.  
  
"You bet," Shalimar stated, leading Brennan and Emma after them.  
  
The leader took another look around. Everything was coming together. The new mutants, Clark, and Lana would soon start school together. This Sanctuary would soon be complete. And, best of all, the dream was alive again thanks to the help of his friends. Nodding in satisfaction, he followed the others into the fog.  
  
****   
  
[A hotel on the outskirts of Nogales, Sonora]  
  
Eckhart slowly opened his eyes. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was going to help a little girl who was crying. Then, she turned on him, sinking fangs into his throat. He remembered death and now, a very cold form of unlife. Worse still, there was a burning hunger the likes of which he had never felt before. Feeling his face, he couldn't find the plastic covering. "What? Where is it?"  
  
"If you're looking for that cocoon, you won't need it any longer, Mason Eckhart," a firm voice advised.  
  
Turning, he saw a massive, well-built man in Middle Eastern robes and a Turkish head covering. "Who are you?"  
  
"One who shares your vision of world purity and your hatred of Dubois," the man exclaimed. "You are no longer human. You are one of us now. A vampire. I am Ali, an Enforcer and the one who brought you back from the edge. Join us in our quest to make the world pure!"  
  
The offer hit the right chord. "Certainly. Seeing as my former subordinates left me to be dragged off. I would not only be avenged upon Dubois, but his new mutant freakish friends as well!"  
  
"Then, come with me. Soon, we shall have our revenge. For now, the sun's about to rise and we will need to rest. But, first here is something to assuage the hunger eating at you," the Enforcer indicated, handing him a big bottle.  
  
Eckhart guzzled the bottle's contents. The liquid was sweet and sticky yet it cooled the fire burning deep within him. "Thank you. That is much better."  
  
With that, Ali closed the shades, allowing himself and his charge to rest. He was already impressed with the fledgling's composure in the face of the First Hunger. While this one would never replace Dijon, he would be an awesome avenger indeed.  
  
To Ali, that was all that mattered.  
  
THE END (for now)  
  
(**I hope you liked this piece! As soon as I finish with a vignette I'm working on, I'll be onto the next one. The GSA gets its revenge, but wait'll you see what Dave and the others do in response! (And you thought the Child was behaving better these days!!) Remember, if you want updates to the storyline first, you can join the "DuboisChroniclesUpdates at YahooGroups. Thanks for your interest!**)  
  
  



End file.
